The Prodigal Daughter
by pottermum
Summary: AU After the Chamber of Secrets incident, and because of a threat against Ginny, she is sent away. See how her return will help the Weasleys to heal, as they start to live in a world without Fred. See how Ginny's return will also help Harry to decide where his future lies.
1. Chapter 1-The Letter

It was a month after the final battle. Slowly, life was returning to some sort of normality. Charlie had returned to Romania and Percy was helping Kingsley at the Ministry. Bill had taken a couple of short term curse breaker assignments, but was reluctant to leave Fleur alone for too long. At his insistence, if he was away overnight, she either stayed at the Burrow or stayed with her family in France.

George was still struggling to deal with the loss of Fred, as was Molly. Arthur had returned to work on a part time basis, needing to get away from the stifling grief at the Burrow, but also needing to be there for Molly and George.

Ron and Hermione were struggling too. They had gone to Australia to find Hermione's parents and return their memories. They had been found easily enough, but the memory return had led to many family arguments when Mr and Mrs Granger were finally told everything. Ron and Hermione had returned to England a week later, with the Grangers needing time to decide if they were going to relocate back to England or stay in Australia.

Ron felt powerless to help Hermione as her parents anger at her escalated. He'd seen her wither under their anger, and for the first time since her first year, she seemed lost. When Ron told them she was considered a hero in the wizarding world for all she had done, her parents had looked sad.

"Maybe...maybe that's where you belong...without us," said her father. Beside him, her mother sobbed.

"What?" asked Hermione, shakily.

"You've never really needed us since you found out you were a witch. You rarely come home in the holidays to see us, and when you do, we can tell you can't wait to get back to that world. Now we find that you've been heavily involved in a war, for heaven's sake. A war!" said her mother, wiping her tears.

"Mum, Dad, I-"

"I think you should go, Hermione. We need time to think," said her father.

Hermione sobbed and turned her face into Ron's shoulder. He put his arm around her and looked at her parents. "What she did, it was to protect you. The Death Eaters wouldn't have hesitated to kill you, just for being her parents," he told them.

"Oh well, that makes us feel so much better," snapped her father.

"Please, just go," said her mother, wearily.

"Let's go, Hermione," he said.

She let him lead her away. At a reasonable distance, he side-Apparated them to the wizard hotel they were staying at. He took her to their room and she lay on the bed. "Cup of tea?" he asked her. His mum always offered that when he or his siblings were upset.

Hermione shook her head, sniffling. With dismay, Ron realised she was crying. He crossed to her bed and sat on it. "What can I do, Hermione?" he almost begged, feeling hopeless.

"Hold me. Please," said Hermione, needing his arms around her.

Ron lay on the bed and gathered her in his arms. "It will be all right, Hermione," he crooned.

He hoped for her sake he was right.

While he was helping Hermione deal with fallout with her parents, he was ignoring his own , the guilt he felt in leaving Harry and Hermione, and his inability to help Hermione and stop her from being tortured at Malfoy Manor. When they had returned to England he found the nightmares had started. He'd taken to casting silencing charms around his room, as he often woke screaming and sweating heavily.

Hermione had questioned him after a couple of days, seeing the dark circles under his eyes. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes and lied, telling her he was sad about Fred. How could he tell her the sounds of her screams tormented him, that in his dreams they were always too late to save her. He didn't need to add to her problems, he needed to be helping her.

Ron made a mental note to get some more Dreamless Sleep Potion when they next went to Diagon Alley.

Harry saw all these struggles and felt powerless to help them. His family, all finding it hard to move on. He'd had many long talks with George, on dealing with grief, on somehow finding the will to keep going, when all you wanted to do was crawl into someplace dark and never surface.

He'd guessed that things hadn't gone well for Hermione and her parents, not that she'd told him. Truthfully, he had been shocked by Hermione's decision to Obliviate her parents and send them away, but by the time he'd arrived at the Burrow, it had already been done. Neither she nor Ron had much to say about their time in Australia, just that her parents were considering their options.

Ron was quite protective of her, which amused Harry. Still, his best friend came downstairs every morning with dark smudges under his eyes. The two of them would wander off to the pond, holding hands. Harry didn't mind much, but it made him realise that they were now a couple and they were no longer a trio. He wondered what it would be like to have someone to comfort him, to turn to, to confide in. Bill and Fleur made it look easy as did Molly and Arthur. Harry doubted he'd ever find it for himself. Where would he meet someone who would understand all he had been through?

Harry himself was...getting by. One hour at a time, one day at a time. It was easier now that all the funerals were done, but then he'd feel guilty for feeling that way. He felt unable to help the Weasleys in any way, but he didn't want to leave the Burrow to return to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher had the house all readied, but Harry felt the need to be surrounded with feared what he may do if he was home alone with his dark thoughts. But his good days were starting to outweigh the bad ones, and for now, that was enough.

He was getting pressured by the Ministry to face the public, and had been offered a position as an Auror trainee. Mcgonagall had already told the three of them that they could return to Hogwarts for the new school year, in a tone to say she expected to see them all there. He knew Hermione was keen, but he didn't think Hogwarts could teach him anything now. He braced himself for that argument, wondering what Ron would do.

Harry knew he should be making plans. The future was now his, a luxury he hadn't allowed himself to think of before. As he looked around at the silent Weasley table, as they tucked into breakfast, he sighed. Tomorrow. He'd think about it tomorrow.

Just then, Percy looked up. "Is that...an owl?"

They all looked to the window. It reminded Harry of his second year, the first time he'd been to the Burrow. The old owl had smashed into the window, bringing Hogwarts letters for them all.

This owl was young and eager to show off. It came through the window, circling overhead twice before landing with a hoot next to Molly. She removed the parchment, and offered the owl some bacon rind. The owl ate it quickly before hooting in thanks and flying away.

"Who's it from, love?" asked Arthur, sipping his tea.

Molly read quickly then let out a small scream. Everyone at the table jumped, looking at her in alarm.

"Molly, what is it?" asked Arthur, urgently.

Molly beamed. "Oh Arthur, it's Ginny. She's coming home. Ginny's finally coming home."

Harry and Hermione shared a look of surprise. Around the table, Percy, Ron and George looked excited. "Gin's coming home. Can't wait to see her. Our little sister, finally."

Harry sat back and watched. He remembered meeting Ginny Weasley in this very kitchen for the first time. She came down the stairs, speaking to her mother. When she spotted Harry, he had said hello. She had blushed, backed away and ran back upstairs. Harry chuckled at the memory.

"I have to owl Bill and Charlie, they'll be thrilled. Oh Arthur, our Ginny," sighed Molly.

"Wonder if she still likes Quidditch. Hey Ron, do you want to check out the brooms later, she may want to go flying," said George.

Harry was amazed. George, who usually came downstairs, drank coffee then went back to his and Fred's room. George, who stared at the walls most of the day, or lay crying in Fred's bed. George was offering to check the brooms. It was incredible.

Ron frowned. "Ginny never liked Quidditch, and they don't play that in the States. She only had the one year of lessons at Hogwarts, so I don't even know if she can fly," he told his brother.

"She used to sneak into the broomshed and take your brooms for a fly," said Hermione, matter of factly. Ron's mouth dropped open.

George nodded. "Been doing it since she was about six or seven," he said.

Harry liked the sound of Ginny. The last memory he had of her was being led away by her parents out of Dumbledore's office, just after the Chamber of Secrets incident. He hadn't actually gotten to know her well her first year, a thought that had hit him the summer after his second year.

"No shit," said Ron, proudly. "I had no idea."

"None of us did. It's probably why she turned to the diary her first year," said Percy, solemly. He stood up and put his empty plate and cup n the sink. He returned to the table, kissing his mother's cheek. "I have to get to work. I'll see you at tea time. Goodbye all," he said.

"Bye Percy. See ya, Perce," said George and Ron.

"I guess I should be going too," said Arthur, getting up. "Does the letter say when she'll be home?"

Molly scanned the letter again. "A week. She's returning with Tonks and the baby."

Harry's heart jumped. Tonks was Remus' widow, and the baby was his godson. He'd met Tonks once, when she'd been part of the guard to escort him from Privet Drive to Grimmauld Place just before his fifth year. He didn't know how she'd react to seeing him, but he wanted to meet his godson. Theodore Remus Lupin.

"Oh, I have so much to do," beamed Molly. "I'll need to clean and air her room, oh, I know you're staying in there, Hermione. I'll have to start cooking some of Ginny's favourites. If I remember correctly, she really likes treacle tart. The garden needs de-gnoming too, boys," said Molly, looking at Ron and Harry.

"I'm helping George with the brooms," protested Ron, piling more food on his plate. Hermione shook her head fondly at him.

"I'll do it, Mrs Weasley," said Harry.

"Thank you,dear. You know, I'm sure Ginny will want to talk to you. You too, Hermione. I mean, letters are one thing, but if I know my Ginny, she'll want to speak to you personally," said Molly.

Harry and Hermione looked confused. "Why would she want to speak to us?" asked Hermione.

"What letters?" asked Harry.

Molly looked at them. "Why, about the Chamber of Secrets, of course. She really wanted to speak to you before she left, but we managed to get a Portkey practically straight away. It's why she wrote the letters to you."

Harry and Hermione exchanged surprised looks. "I never received a letter from Ginny, did you?" asked Harry to Hermione. She shook her head.

"But-Ronald, you were supposed to give Harry and Hermione the letters from Ginny. She owled Colin, Justin and Penelope, but you promised her you'd give them to your friends. You did do it, didn't you, Ronald?" asked Molly, worriedly.

"I was going to owl them, but you said we were going straight from Egypt to the Leaky Cauldro, so I was going to hand deliver them. They were in my bag, you know, the one I lost. Guess I forgot," he admitted.

"Oh Ronald," sighed Molly. She turned back to Harry and Hermione. "She wanted to apologise, for Petrifying you dear, and for making you come down to the Chamber, Harry. She was adamant about you getting those letters," she scolded Ron, who shrugged.

"It was years ago. I'm sure Harry and Hermione haven't even given Ginny another thought," said Ron.

Molly's face fell. "No, I don't suppose they have."

Harry felt sorry for Molly, and for Ginny. He was slightly miffed that Ron hadn't even thought to tell them that Ginny had written them. He had wondered over the summer how she was coping, especially when she wasn't included in the family photo of the Weasleys that had appeared in the Daily Prophet, announcing Arthur had won some money and was taking the family to Egypt.

"It's fine, Mrs Weasley.I'm just glad that your daughter was away from any harm at Hogwarts," said Harry. Hermione nodded, shooting Ron a frosty look.

"Wha-?" he asked, with a mouthful of food.

Harry sighed. Hermione picked up Ginny's note, scanning it quickly. "Mrs Weasley? This was dated nearly a week ago. Ginny should be home today or tomorrow, judging by the date."

"What? Let me see that?" said Molly, almost snatching the parchment from Hermione's hands. "Merlin, she could even be in England now. Ginny," she breathed.

"Calm down, Mum. Have a cuppa," grinned George. "Then, you can panic, getting the house ready for the prodigal daughter's return."

"I can go check out the Portkey arrivals if you like?" asked Hermione.

"I'll go with you," said Ron, thinking he could make a quick trip to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley.

"Just let me fire-call Andromeda. She may know a definite time they'll be back," said Molly. She went to the fireplace in the kitchen and threw some floo powder in. "Andromeda Tonks," she called.

Andromeda's face appeared. "Hello? Molly, is that you?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, Andi, it's me. I was just wondering if you know when Ginny and Nymphadora are arriving?"

Andromeda smiled happily. "They Portkey in later this afternoon. Four o'clock. I've spent the week cooking and cleaning, preparing our granny flat out the back. Tonks used to live in it when she was a teenager."

"Their rooms? Oh, Nympadora's and the baby's," sighed Molly, happily.

"Ginny's, too!. Nymphadora told me Ginny's staying with them. Didn't she tell you?" asked Andromeda.

Molly shook her head. "No, in fact, I just got the owl a half an hour ago. Hermione was the one who alerted me to the fact it was dated a week ago."

Andromeda frowned. "That's odd. Nympadora owled me a month ago. I can't wait to see them. My grandson is now three months old, Molly," she beamed.

Molly nodded, but her mind was all on Ginny. "Was there any mention of coming to the Burrow tonight?"

Andromeda shook her head. "No, but you know what International Portkeying is like. They might just want to get here and relax tonight, especially with the baby. I'm sure she'll get in touch, probably come over tomorrow."

Molly sighed. "I'm sure you're right. Thanks Andi. When you see her, tell her-" Molly's voice broke, "tell her we're so happy to have her home."

Andromeda smiled in understanding. "I'm sure you are. How long has it been?"

"Six years. She was only eleven when she left," said Molly, sniffing back a tear.

"It's a long time to not see your daughter," said Andromeda.

"I know. It's been so hard. Still, we'd do it all again, to protect her. When we got that threat, we just knew we had to get her out of England. I never thought it would be six years till we saw her again," said Molly.

George and Ron exchanged shocked looks. Harry guessed they didn't know about any threat to their sister.

"I best go, Molly. I still have lots to get ready. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon. Bye," said Andromeda. The floo flared, then died down.

"What's this about a threat to Ginny?" asked George.

"Nothing for you to worry about now. Nothing came of it once we took Ginny to the States, so there's no need to dwell on it," said Molly, not meeting their eyes, "Oh, so much to do."

"Come on, Ron. Let's go check those brooms and come back and help Harry," said George. Ron grumbled but kissed Hermione on the cheek and followed him outside.

"How can I help, Mrs Weasley?" asked Hermione. When there was no answer, she looked at the older woman. "Mrs Weasley?"

"Oh Hermione dear, sorry. "Perhaps you could just go and clean your room. I mean, Ginny's room. Just in case," said Molly, hopefully.

"Sure.I shouldn't be long, so I'll come find you when I'm done," said Hermione. She got up and went outside.

Harry smiled at Mrs Weasley. "Guess I should get a start on de-gnoming."

"Harry, do you think it would be in bad taste to throw a party, so soon after..." Mrs Weasley's voice trailed off.

Harry shrugged. "I don't think so, but maybe wait and see what Ginny would like. She may just prefer to be around the family for a bit. Does she have any other friends around here?" he asked.

Molly nodded. "The Lovegood's live just the other side of the pond. Ginny played with Luna often. When Luna's mother died, she even lived with us for awhile. I know they have stayed in touch, even with Ginny being in the States. Same with a boy named Colin."

"Oh, I didn't know," said felt a bit guilty. Ron never mentioned Ginny at Hogwarts after her first year.

"Don't worry, dear. Now, off you go. Once you're done with the gnomes, I may get the three of you to pop to the shops later,"said Molly.

Harry nodded. "If it means you'll make a treacle tart, then I'd be happy to," he chuckled. He headed outside.

The sun was shining already, it was shaping up to be a beautiful day. In the distance he could see George and Ron talking and laughing while they examined the brooms. He looked up to see Hermione waving to him as she watched Ron from the bedroom window. Inside, Molly hummed as she set the cleaning spells to clean the house.

Ginny Weasley's impending arrival had certainly lifted the spirit of the Burrow. He wondered what she was like now, what sort of person she had become. Did the Chamber of Secrets still affect her, or had she left it all behind when she left England?

He guessed he'd find out in the next day or so.


	2. Chapter 2-The Burrow

Harry couldn't help it, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. From the moment he'd flooed in to the Burrow and heard her musical laughter, he'd been entranced. He quickly made his way outside, to where a family get together was happening.

Ginny flitted from group to group, bringing smiles to everyone's faces. Harry couldn't believe the change in the Weasleys, in fact the atmosphere at the Burrow was almost like it used to be.

"Harry mate, come meet Ginny," called Ron, beckoning him over. He gladly went, so he could see her up close.

Ginny laughed and lightly smacked Ron's arm. "Silly, we met years ago. Hi Harry, it's good to see you again."

Harry smiled into her gorgeous brown eyes. They were happy and full of mischief, just like George and Fred's. He opened his mouth to speak to her, when her gaze swung over his shoulder. "Luna?"

Ginny raced away from Harry and Ron and went to embrace her childhood friend. "Luna! Oh Luna, I've missed you so much."

Luna returned her best friends embrace. "Ginny! I'm so happy you're home."

Everyone looked on happily. Luna finally broke apart and introduced the young man who stood nervously behind her, waiting. "Oh Ginny, I brought Neville too. I hope that's okay?"

Ginny turned to face the young man. She hadn't seen him since he was twelve, and he had certainly changed for the better. She remembered him as a chubby, self conscious boy, but she'd heard he'd proven himself to be a true Gryffindor and fought bravely during the final battle. He'd certainly grown into his looks, the chubbiness fading and he was now quite good looking.

To Harry's surprise, Ginny hugged Neville. "Neville Longbottom. Thank you for your letters. I looked forward to them so much. I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciated you writing to me."

Neville beamed. "I was happy to do it. It was nice to have a pen pal, especially one in America. Thanks for the book you sent me on American plants. I used some of the examples in my Herbology exam, think it helped to to an Exceeds Expectations!" They both laughed.

Harry whispered to Ron. "Neville wrote to Ginny? Did you know?"

Ron shook his head.

Molly and Arthur came over to greet Luna and Neville. "Hello, Luna dear. Neville, so good to see you. How is your grandmother?"

"She's quite well, thank you Mrs Weasley," said Neville.

"Thank you for coming to Ginny's welcome home party. Now why don't you go grab a plate and fill it up. I've made plenty," beamed Molly.

"Some things never change," laughed Ginny. She led them to the table, but spied Tonks beckoning her. "Will you excuse me? Tonks needs my help. Go on ahead and I'll catch up with you soon."

Luna and Neville nodded, and went to get some food. Ginny followed Tonks as they went back inside the now empty Burrow.

"Is everything okay, Tonks," asked Ginny. "Is it Teddy?"

Tonks shook her head. "No, he's still asleep. I'm actually thinking of heading home. I don't really feel in the mood for a party."

"Do you want me to come home with you?" asked Ginny.

"Nah, course not, this shindig is all for you. I was wondering if I could leave Teddy here with you for a bit. I'd like to have a word or two with my mum. Alone."

"Sure, no problem. His baby bag is here, isn't it? As long as I have a bottle and a clean nappy, I'll be fine. The question is, will you be?"asked Ginny, watching her best friend worriedly.

Andromeda and her strong willed daughter hadn't gotten on well since Tonks was a rebellious teenager. Her father Ted was the peace keeper between them, but now he was gone, as was Tonks' partner, Remus Lupin.

Tonks shrugged. "I know we just got here but I need to know exactly what happened to Remus and my dad. Or who can tell me what I need to know. And that's just for starters," she said, grimly.

Ginny put her arm around the older witch's shoulders. "Okay, well, go easy. Remember she lost a husband too. She's still mourning."

"I know I know," sighed Tonks. "Remus was my husband too, though. Just because we didn't have a fancy ceremony or anything, doesn't make it any less true."

The door opened and Harry came in. The women stopped talking, and Harry flushed. "Oh sorry, didn't meant to interrupt. Just needed to use the loo." He went upstairs.

Tonks waited until he was upstairs then continued. "You know how my Mum and I are, always butting heads. Chances are, I'm going to need to cool down after our talk. I'll come back here as soon as I've done that."

Ginny hugged her. "Take your time. We knew this trip was going to be hard. Just remember, I'm here for you and Teddy, always."

Tonks hugged her back. "Thanks love. What about you? Any heart to hearts yet?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not today. Today is a happy day. I'm here with my mum, dad, brothers and friends. That's what's important for me right now. The rest will come tomorrow and the days after."

"Yeah," sighed Tomks. She took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck Tonks," grinned Ginny. She watched her best friend floo away.

"Ah, Ginny?"

Ginny turned to see Harry standing near the bottom of the stairs. "Did Tonks just leave?"

Ginny nodded. Harry looked worried. "The baby is crying upstairs and I didn't know what to do to stop it.

"Him. He's a him, not an it," corrected Ginny. "Come on."

Harry followed Ginny up the stairs. He looked up, only to notice her cute bum. When he was aware of what he was thinking, he fumbled on the stairs. Ginny stopped to look at him. "You all right?"

Harry nodded, and she turned to continue up the stairs. Again his eyes were drawn to her bum and her slender legs. For someone so petite, she seemed to have long legs.

He followed Ginny into her old bedroom, where little Teddy was awake. "Hello, my little love, are you awake already," she crooned. She picked him up,which made him stop grizzling.

Harry could see the baby was used to Ginny. He reached up, grabbing some hair, but Ginny was too quick. "Uh uh, not my hair. I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Oh, it's okay, I can meet it, I mean him, another time," said Harry nervously. Ginny ignored him and swung around so Teddy could see him.

"Harry, this is Theodore Remus Lupin, aka Teddy. Teddy, this is your Godfather, Harry," she said.

Harry smiled at the baby. "Hi, uh, hi Teddy."

Teddy gurgled. Ginny chuckled. "He said it's very nice to meet you, godfather Harry."

"He didn't really, did he?" asked Harry, completely overwhelmed. When Ginny laughed, he flushed. "I've never been around a baby before. I really don't-hey!"

Ginny had plopped Teddy in Harry's stiff arms. "Wh-what do I do with it. I mean, him?"

"Jiggle him, gently. Talk to him, make funny faces at him, just watch out-oops...for your glasses! Sorry, I should have said that first. He's a grabber."

Ginny carefully put Harry's glasses back on his face properly. Her touch was gentle, her hands soft. Harry sniffed her floral fragrance, finding it soothing, yet ...

"Oh, has he poohed?" asked Ginny, seeing him sniff.

"Ah, I really don't know," said Harry, blushing.

"One way to find out," said Ginny. "Bring him over to the bed and we'll check. As Godmother, I'm putting you in charge of nappy duty."

What? Is that a rule or something?" asked Harry, slowly and carefully laying the baby on the bed.

"No, I'm just kidding. Okay, this is his nappy, undo the tabs here and here and then-"

"Jesus, that's disgusting!" said Harry, appalled at the mess in the nappy. Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, that's why he's so grizzly. Can you bring me that bag. We've got to clean this up."

"We? As in you and ...me?" asked Harry. He got the bag and put it on the bed.

Ginny rummaged through it, finding some wipes and a new nappy. She started to clean Teddy's bum. Harry winced at all the poo.

"Better get used to it. He'll be wearing nappies for about two years, give or take." She used lots more wipes. Teddy kicked his legs in the air, gurgling happily.

"How many times a day do you change him?" asked Harry, watching her carefully.

"Lots. They're not all dirty ones, though. You were just unlucky with your first one," she grinned. "Can you rub some cream on his cute little tush?"

Harry gulped. "Do I have to? What if I do it wrong? I don't want to hurt him. He's so little."

"I didn't know there was a wrong way to put lotion on, but here, watch and learn. This stops his little bum from getting nappy rash. We put it all around here and even in here." She gestured to the front, near the top of his legs. "He likes having no nappy on, but you have to,watch out, sometimes, if you leave it off for too long, he'll become a fountain."

"Oh," blushed Harry. He handed her a clean nappy, and watched carefully as she put it on and secured it. She then. lifted him and kissed his cheek. "Now you're a nice clean boy, aren't you?" She blew a raspberry on his belly, and he chuckled.

Harry stared in awe at little Teddy. His laugh was the best sound in the world. "He's amazing," said Harry reverently

Ginny smiled. "Yes. Yes he is."

They watched the baby for a minute before Ginny finished dressing him. "I guess we should go downstairs, back to the party. Want to carry him?"

Harry shook his head. "Maybe...maybe I could hold him when we get down there?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Sure. Can you bring the bag too please?"

Ginny carried him down while Harry brought the bag. He followed her outside, and she went over to Luna and Neville. She gestured for Harry to sit, then once again, she plopped the baby in Harry's arms.

Little Teddy grizzled a bit, but Harry jiggled him while Ginny got his bottle ready. She used her wand to heat it, then tested it before handing it to Harry. She showed him how to hold Teddy while he was feeding, then left him to it to go and get some food.

Harry didn't dare take his eyes off the baby, worried he might choke or something. "I'm glad you seem to know what you're doing. One of us ought to," he whispered to the baby.

Teddy's eyes opened at the unfamiliar voice and met Harry's. He seemed to be judging him. Harry was unable to look away from eyes that were so like Remus'. To his utter surprise, Teddy's hair turned black.

"I-I don't know what happened," stuttered Harry, as Ginny returned. Ginny looked over at a still feeding Teddy who still hadn't taken his eyes off Harry.

"You just got the seal of approval. He likes you. Welcome aboard, Godfather Harry," grinned Ginny.

"Oh, he's like Tonks. A Metamorphagus," sighed Harry in relief. "I thought it was something I did." He felt a swell of happiness that the baby liked him.

Ginny and Luna giggled. "You did look alarmed," said Luna.

"I would have too, Harry. Gosh, he sure is cute," said Neville.

Harry nodded. Teddy was still watching him as he came to the end of the bottle.

"Okay, now sit him up, that's it. With one hand support his head while the other rubs his back in circles. Good, " praised Ginny.

Teddy let out a loud belch. "Good boy," she cheered.

Nearby George let out a loud belch too. His mother chastised him. "He did it and gets praised for it. I do it and I'm a pig," he protested, pointing to Teddy and smiling at Harry and Ginny.

"That's because Teddy is adorable," said Ginny, winking at Harry. He was mesmerised by her, unaware he had the same look of adoration on his face that Teddy had for her.

"Mother, aren't I adorable too," asked George to Molly in a whining voice.

"You were at that age," said Molly. "Why, I remember you and Fred- " She stopped, stricken at bringing up her lost son.

George looked upset. "Mum, please don't. Don't stop mentioning him. Then it's like he never existed."

"You're right, Georgie," said Arthur, his hands on Molly's shoulder. "Go on love, what were you going to say."

"I remember your father and I had to feed you both at the same time. I could never do one, then the other. When your father went back to work, Aunt Muriel came over to help me with you both. I think that's why she's always had a soft spot for you both," said Molly, dabbing at tears.

Harry listened as more and more stories were told about all the Weasleys as babies. Happy stories, happy memories.

"See what you started," whispered Harry to a sleepy Teddy. He felt a thrill as Teddy grasped his finger in his little hand. "Believe me, it's all good." Teddy looked into Harry's eyes before falling asleep.

Harry couldn't believe the feeling he had got from Teddy, just from his touch; from the look in his eyes; from the trust he had to fall asleep in Harry's arms. It was brilliant.

"You're doing great," whispered Ginny to him. He shivered at her nearness, turning to look into her eyes.

"Thanks," he whispered back. She smiled softly at him.

Just then, Ron and Hermione joined them. "Hi everyone," smiled Hermione. It was a half hearted smile, as she had just had an uncomfortable phone call with her parents. She had fire called Ron, begging off the party. He'd flooed to her parent's place and after consoling her, convinced her to come over and stay with his family.

They looked around for Harry, finding him sitting with Nevillle, Luna and Ginny. Hermione couldn't believe it. He was holding a baby and looked perfectly calm. In fact, he looked happy. Happier than she had seen him in a very long time.

"Hey Ron, Hermione. This is my godson, Teddy," said Harry proudly. 


	3. Chapter 3 Harry and Tonks

Hi everyone! Thanks for the lovely comments after i posted the first couple of chapters. This isn't an Angst-y story, just showing how Ginny coming home will help her family. The romance will be sweet, NOT steamy. Title is taken from one of my fave authors, iluvfanfics1, who wrote a story of the same name that remains unfinished Check it, and his other stories, out!

A couple of days after the party, Andromeda's owl flew into Ron's room at the Burrow and headed for Harry, who was sitting on Ron's bed. He took the parchment from it and it flew away.

"Who's it from?"asked Ron, coming into his room and shovelling food in his mouth.

"Tonks. She asked if I could stop by sometime soon," said Harry. He smiled at the thought of seeing little Teddy again. That little guy had filled a space in Harry's heart just by existing. The fact that he might see Ginny again was an added bonus. Yesterday hadn't been a good day for him. The Daily Prophet were printing stories, demanding answers from the trio that Harry wasn't ready to discuss. He'd kept to his room most of the day.

"Hermione wanted to go to the Ministry of Magic today, see if she could talk to someone about getting help to get her parents back," reminded Ron.

"So they decided to return," said Harry. "I bet Hermione's happy about that.".

"Yeah, she is," said Ron.

"You don't really need me for that, do you?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged. "Just thought it would be fun, that's all. Thought maybe we could go check out Diagon Alley after, maybe get some lunch."

"You've had breakfast, and are now having a sandwich, and you're already thinking about lunch?" chuckled Harry.

Ron grinned. "So, what do you say?"

Harry looked back at Tonks' note. "I don't know what she wants. Why don't you go, and if I can, I'll meet you at the 'Owl Emporium' at midday," he suggested. "If I'm not there, you know I've been held up with Tonks. Besides, the two of you need time alone, not me hanging around you."  
"

"Okay. So, are you thinking of getting another owl?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. Guess I'll haveto when I move back to Grimmauld Place. Actually, I should go there and check on Kreacher."

"You know Mum will let you stay here as long as you want," said Ron.

"I know, and I certainly appreciate it, but I can't stay here forever," said Harry.

"I don't get why Ginny isn't staying with us," said Ron, thoughtfully.

Harry shrugged. "You know, you never mentioned her after her first year. I almost forgot you had a sister," said Harry.

"Oh, well, you know, Mum and Dad made the choice to send her to America, and they left nearly straight after end of term. Merlin, I can't believe it's been six years," sighed Ron. "I feel old."

"Did you ever visit her, or write? I don't recall you getting any letters from her," said Harry.

Ron looked ashamed. "No, I didn't. Bill and Charlie visited her. I think Dad went over too, a couple of years ago. Mum wrote me, didn't I tell you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I wonder what it would have been like, if Ginny had gone to Hogwarts with us all the way through."

Ron shrugged, then looked worried. "Are you going back to Hogwarts when it re-opens? Hermione wants keeps going on about the three of us having a quiet, safe year. I don't really know how to tell her I don't want to go back. What about you?"

"I don't think I'm going back, as much as I'd love to have a fun year with you two. I just don't think there's anything for me at Hogwarts anymore," said Harry.

"Yeah, I get that. I thought I'd see if George wants a hand getting the shop going again. Once he's back on his feet, I might look at that Auror career we used to talk about," said Ron.

Harry nodded, having already been offered a spot in the new intake of Aurors in September. He'd also received numerous offers from various Quidditch teams, offering him tryouts or even starting positions. All because he'd defeated Voldemort. None of these people even knew him or what he was capable of. He didn't want a free ride, he wanted to earn everything he got. So he was taking his time deciding on where his next step lay.

Hermione knocked on Ron's door, smiling to see the two boys sitting on the bed. "Ready?" she asked.

"Sorry Hermione, Tonks wants to see me, but I'm sure you and Ron will have a good time," said Harry, getting up and patting her arm as he walked past her.

"Hey tell Gin I said hi," called Ron, as Harry grabbed his wand and went to go downstairs so he could floo to Andromeda's..

Harry flooed to Andromeda's house, stumbling out of the fireplace. He heard someone giggle and scowled. He made a mental note to get his Apparition license as soon as possible.

"Hi Harry, all right?" asked Ginny.

"I hate travelling by floo," grumbled Harry.

"You prefer to Apparate?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "I haven't got my license yet,though."

"Oh? How come?" she asked.

"I didn't turn seventeen until the summer holidays. I'd planned to go the Ministry the day after Bill and Fleur's wedding but Death Easters attacked and we had to leave innediately," said Harry.

"Oh?" asked Ginny, surprised. Harry looked at her.

"You didn't know what happened at your brother's wedding?" asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head.

"Why weren't you there?" he asked her.

"I didn't know about it until after it had happened,"said Ginny sadly. "I would have come home for it if I did."

"Oh," said Harry perplexed..

Tonks came into the kitchen and looked between Harry and Ginny. She picked up on the tension. "Is everything all right?" she asked them both.

Ginny nodded, not meeting Tonks eyes. She shot Harry a look, and he shrugged uncomfortably.

"So what can I do for you, Tonks," he asked.

"Harry, I have a favour to ask. Will you take me to Godric's Hollow,please?" asked Tonks.

Harry nodded. "I'm free todayif you want to go, now even. Are we taking Teddy?" he asked, eagerly.

Ginny laughed. "He's wormed his way onto your heart hasn't he?"

Harry laughed and nodded.

"I don't think I'll take him with me this time," said Tonks. Her face was grim and her eyes sad. She looked to Ginny. "Can you watch him?"

"Of course, take your time," said Ginny. "Fleur just fire-called, asked if we could get together another day. Bill got called in to work."

"You're going to Bill and Fleur's?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded. "For tea. I'd like to get to know my sister-in-law better. Merlin, I never thought I'd say I have a sister."

Harry smiled. He wondered if she and Hermione would have been friends if she had stayed at Hogwarts. Hermione didn't have many girlfriends, although she was polite with the other girls in their class and in the Gryffindor common room. Harry knew she put some people off with her high handed attitude. Even Luna grew tired of Hermione's sarcasm of her belief in fantastic creatures and didn't hang around them much in the year before they left to hunt down Horcruxes.

"You ready?" asked Tonks sharply. Harry looked surprised, and Ginny lay a hand on Tonks' arm. "Sorry," she said to Harry, "I'm a bit nervous."

Harry nodded. "I hope you don't mind that I suggested he be buried there. My parents lived there with me when I was a baby. Sirius is buried there, so I thought the Marauders should be close together."

"It's fine," said Tonks. "I wasn't here to make a decision, anyway. Thanks for paying for everything. I can pay you back, you know."

"You don't have to," said Harry, uncomfortably. "Keep the money for Teddy. You know, for school and stuff." Right then he decided he was going to open an account for Teddy, so Tonks wouldn't have any financial problems when it came to Teddy.

"I'll have lunch ready for you when you get back. If we're not here, we've gone to the park down the road," said Ginny.

Tonks nodded. Harry smiled a goodbye to Ginny. Then he and Tonks Apparated to Godric's Hollow.

"It's not a very big town," said Harry. "My parent's house is over there," said Harry, pointing.

Tonks' attention was all on the cemetery though. Harry led her over to it.

"My parents are over there. Sirius is just a couple away from Remus," said Harry, leading the way.

Tonks nodded numbly. "Do-", she cleared her throat, "do you know what happened to him? How he died?"

"He'd been working for the Order, running with other werewolves to get information on Grey back. He's a werewolf who was working for Voldemort. Anyway, when word spread that Voldemort was at Hogwarts, most of the Order came to fight. Remus, he was killed by a Death Eater named Dolohov. He died protecting some of the students," said Harry sadly. He recalled walking into the Great Hall and seeing the bodies laid out. Colin Creevy, Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, then Remus.

"He shouldn't even have been there," said Tonks, more to herself. Then she shouted at the grave. "Did you hear me, Remus. You shouldn't even have been there, but you just had to go, didn't you? Never mind your son was only a few weeks old, never mind I begged you not to. I needed you but it wasn't enough for you, was it? I wasn't enough for you, was I?" she whispered, falling to her knees and weeping.

Harry was appalled, and didn't know what to do. He knelt down and put her arms around Tonks' shaking body. "I'm sorry. So sorry," he said to her, over and over.

Finally she stopped crying. She wiped her nose and eyes with the back of her hand and stood. Her hair was a mousy brown, just like Remus' hair. "I'm sorry," she said to Harry. She sniffed and looked at the grave and the surroundings. "He'd be happy he's buried here."

"I didn't ask him to come back and fight," said Harry, as they made their way out of the cemetery. He guided Tonks to a seat near the church.

"I know. I'm just so angry with him, but he's not here for me to yell at. I hate that he's gone and Teddy will never know his dad, and Remus is going to miss out on him growing up," cried Tonks.

"How did you end up in America?" asked Harry, "and how did you meet Remus?"

"I did my Auror training here. Mad Eye Moody kind of took me under his wing, and he was the one to tell me about the Order of the Phoenix. It was then I first met Remus. Finding out he was best friends with Sirius, well, seemed like fate, Sirius is my second cousin, you know. We mostly hung out with him at Grimmauld Place. Then I got the chance to go to America to help out on a case. Sometime my abilities come in really handy," grinned Tonks, changing her eyes and hair to match Harry's.

He grinned. They could have been siblings, the resemblence was amazing. "What was the case?"

"Oh. A young girl had been kidnapped by Death Eaters. Yes, Voldemort had people there too," she said, as Harry looked surprised.

"Why did he want the girl?" he asked.

Tonks shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Pureblood. Strong. There was some...personal history there. Anyway, we got her out, but she needed protection. I liked America, and was having...issues with my Mum, so I volunteered to stay for the rest of the school year. Sirius came to visit us, and Remus came along too."

"Sirius went to America? When?" asked Harry.

"Hmm, would have been, oh, after you were on trial for using magic against the Dementors with your cousin. Yeah, you'd just gone back to school. Sirius told me all about that," grinned Tonks.

"But we were in touch with him. He fire-called us in our common room," said Harry, puzzled.

Tonks nodded. "Yeah, from our place. By then, he and Remus were trying to hunt down the Death Eaters who took ...the girl. We were living in a house near the school, the four of us. Sirius loved it, the freedom, being able to come and go as he wanted. Remus was happier to stay with me, doing research. Over time I guess we just..."

"Fell in love?" said Harry.

Tonks shrugged. "Yeah, for me. He fought it. Told me he was too old for me, too set in his ways. _Too damaged_ ," she hissed, getting upset again.

"But you got together, obviously," said Harry, thinking of Teddy. Which made him think of Ginny. Where did she fit in to all this?

"Sirius used to give us so much grief, you know, in a teasing way, but Remus took it all to heart. When they kept hearing things about some old Ministry biddy taking over Hogwarts after Dumbledore left, Sirius said he was going back to England, back to you. Remus said he was going too,"sniffed Tonks.

"I'm sorry, Tonks. We met Sirius in Hogsmeade, but we just assumed he was stuck at Grimmauld Place," said Harry.

Tonks shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I'm not mad at you, Harry. I understand the sense of protection they both must have felt for you. They had told us all about the Marauders, your parents and all that."

Harry looked over to where his parents were buried.

"We heard about what happened in the Ministry. How Sirius died. We were both really upset when we girl I was protecting and Sirius, they had become really good friends."

"Oh?" asked Harry, feeling a bit jealous that this girl had been able to spend so much time with Sirius, time that Harry had never had.

"We thought about coming back to England then, but we were told to stay put. By this time we all knew Voldemort was back, and there was still the worry about whether he might still want to get his hands on...the girl. So we stayed in the States, although we were keeping a close eye on what was happening here. Then Remus turned up. He was devastated at Sirius' loss," said Tonks sadly.

Harry remembered that dark time. Without Sirius in his life, nothing seemed to matter except fulfilling the damn prophecy. He'd escaped into Quidditch, and resumed his ridiculous relationship with Cho, needing comfort. Hermione was too invasive, even though he knew she did it because she cared. Ron was the opposite, ignoring the issue, which was just as hurtful. Cho was a distraction, that was all. A few snogs helped him take his mind off the expectations on his shoulders.

We...got close again," said Tonks.

Harry smirked at her choice of words. She nudged him and continued.

"I fell pregnant. He'd gone back to England when we got word about Dumbledore. He stayed for awhile. I think he went to Ginny's brother's wedding?"

Harry nodded. Remus had been part of the guard that had seen him leave Privet Drive for the last time.

"I told him when he got back. He was stunned. Kept saying he'd ruined my life, and the baby's. He was so worried the baby would be born with the werewolf gene," said Tonks, thinking lovingly of their son.

"Teddy wasn't though, was he?" asked Harry.

Tonks shook her head. "No, he's fine. Inherited my Metamorphagus talent instead," she said, proudly. Then her eyes grew dim. "I could tell Remus really didn't want to be in America. He wanted to return to England, said you might need him. I think he stayed at Grimmauld Place for awhile. We really didn't talk much while he was here. I kind of felt like he'd made his choice. Me and the baby, or you. America or England, well, I always knew England would win that one. At least he returned for Teddy's birth," she said

Harry shook his head. Why did other people's choices always seem to reflect back onto him. He'd never wanted anyone to sacrifice themselves for him. He remembered shouting at Remus when he offered to go on the run with the three of them. "I'm sorry, Tonks."

"He seemed a different man when his son was born. I think once he could see that the baby was fine, he let himself enjoy him. He mentioned now knowing how James felt about you, how much he wished Sirius were here to see his son. Those were the best days we had together," she said sadly.

"He had an emergency Portkey set up so as soon as he got word you needed him, he could go. Rosmerta messaged him, and then he was gone. He kissed Teddy on the cheek, told me to take care of him, then left. I never saw him again," she ended softly, as if in a daze.

"You couldn't get here for the funeral?" asked Harry.

Tonks looked ashamed. "I was a bit of a mess, then Teddy developed croup, and had to stay in the Salem Children's ward. In a way I was relieved not to go. I didn't want to say goodbye to him, not then. But now, I can." She took a deep breath. "Can you give me some time?"

"Of course. I'll just go visit with my Mum and Dad. Take as long as you need," said Harry, standing up. He squeezed her shoulder in comfort, then wandered away.

Nearly an hour later, Tonks, with red-rimmed eyes, and Harry Apparated back to Andromeda's. "Where have you been?" asked Andromeda, immediately.

"Visiting Remus, if you must know," snapped Tonks.

"You can't expect young Ginny to watch over your son all the time. Molly wants her at the Burrow more. In fact, why isn't she staying at her family home?" asked Andromeda.

Tonks shrugged. "We're used to living together, I guess. Teddy loves her, and she loves him. Gin never minds looking after him for me."

"Still, she's a young lady. I'm sure she'd like to be out with friends. Who were those young men over yesterday?"

"You know Neville Longbottom, Mother," drawled Tonks. "He brought a couple of friends with him to meet Ginny. Er, Seamus, I think, and Dean. I remember Dean. He drew this amazing picture of Ginny."

Just then Ginny returned, pushing Teddy in his pram. "Here's Mummy, darling," she crooned to the grizzly boy. "I think someone's going through separation anxiety."

"Oh, my poor boy. Come on, love, let's get to our place. Coming, Harry?" called Tonks, picking Teddy up and holding him close. The boy stopped grizzling, smiling happily at his Mummy.

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Harry. He smiled politely at Andromeda before following Tonks. He held the door open for Ginny to get the pram through.

"Thanks. Did I interrupt something?" she asked him.

Harry nodded. "Mrs Tonks was just questioning Tonks about where she was, that's all."

Ginny snorted. "Bet that went down well. How was Tonks at the cemetery?"

Harry thought. "Angry...and kind of defeated. I feel like it's my fault. After all, he came back to help me, even though I didn't know."

"Harry." Ginny stopped him. He turned to look at her. "It's not you. Tonks is having a bad day. She didn't sleep well, and she had words with her Mum first thing. I know she was worried about how she was going to react when she saw his grave."

"She yelled at him," said Harry sadly.

"Don't you think that's kind of normal. I read somewhere that there are different stages of grief that you go through when you lose someone. When-when we first heard about Remus and Fred, we were both kind of numb. We cried a lot, like, even for girls, a lot," she said, smiling.

Harry smiled. She lay her hand on his. "Don't you think it's natural to be angry. She asked him not to go. She asked him to stay with her and their son. Is that an unreasonable request? Isn't it understandable that she'd be angry at him."

"I guess," said Harry, totally confused.

"She's really just afraid. Afraid of not being enough for Teddy. Afraid her Mum is right, and she's not going to be a good Mum."

"She is a good Mum," insisted Harry. "From what I've seen, anyway."

"She is," agreed Ginny.

"How are you doing? It must be hard, coming back. Fred...I still can't believe it," said Harry.

Ginny parked the pram outside, and indicated the chairs outside. She dropped into one, and Harry sat in the other.

"I think, for me, I'm sad that I never got to know the man he was becoming. Did he have a girlfriend? I heard he and George opened ajoke shop in Diagon Alley. I can't wait to see it, but even so, it won't be the same because Fred won't be there to show me around; show me the special touches he wrote me about," she said sadly.

"George will love to show you around," said Harry, knowing even as he said it, it wouldn't be the same.

Ginny shook her head. "It won't be the same. Fred and George, they were very different, despite being so much the same. You know?"

"Yeah, I think I do," he said. Funny, he had always been able to tell the two apart. Ginny was right. So different, yet so much the same.

Ginny looked at him. "What about you? How are you doing?"

Harry hesitated, which Ginny noticed. "Oh, you don't have to tell me. I just wondered." She looked away, embarassed.

"No, it's all right," he said. Surprisingly, he felt comfortable talking to her. Maybe because she was removed from all that had gone on; Harry wasn't sure. "I just really don't know where to start. Like Tonks, I have good days and bad days. Yesterday wasn't so good. I was glad to get Tonks' letter today. It gave me a reason to get out of bed."

"Yeah, I know what that's like. Mum mentioned that you've made a point of going to as many funerals as you can. Do you think that's healthy for you?"

"I feel like I owe it to them. Colin...he shouldn't even have been there. He was evacuated from the castle, but snuck back in. Damnit, why did he do that?" asked Harry in frustration.

"Colin admired you from the moment he met you. I don't think you see it, but you're a natural leader, Harry. You inspire people, and it makes them want to help you," she said.

"But it's always the innocent ones that get hurt, not me," he protested.

"Are you saying you don't hurt? Not even in your heart?" she asked him shrewdly.

Harry thought about it. "Yes," he sighed, "that's it exactly. My heart hurts for all the others had to go through."

"Harry, people had choices to make. Look at Remus, he could have stayed in the States with Tonks, but I'm sure he'd then feel guilty every time he saw you that he didn't come to help you. Colin, he could have left with the other students like he was supposed to. He chose to come back and fight. Fight for a future with no Voldemort. That was his choice, and there was nothing you can do about that."

"I suppose," said Harry.

"Harry, you can't take on the burden of mourning everyone, you'll go crazy. You need to start to heal, to live," she said calmly.

Harry knew her words were true, but it was harder to do it than listen to it. "I'll try," he vowed.

"No, you will. You know why?"she asked, tilting her head to one side, making her glorious hair cascade down one shoulder.

"Why?" he asked, suspicious about the mischievous tone in her voice.

"Because I'm going to help you. I'm going to put the fun back in your life. Merlin, Harry, you're eighteen! You should be out dating, having crazy experiences, getting drunk," laughed Ginny.

Harry smiled. "That's really not my sort of thing."

Ginny smiled. "I didn't think so. Still, we are going to have fun, Harry Potter style. We'll take it one day at a time. And if there are days when you just need a friend, well, I'll be there for you then, too. If you want me to, that is."

"I think..." Harry paused, "I like the sound of that. I should warn you, I'm a moody git at times."

"Oh Harry, we all have those times of the months,"giggled Ginny.

Harry blushed, making her laugh. "So, what's first on your agenda of Fun, Harry Potter style, Miss Weasley?" he asked.

"Oh, that's easy. Tomorrow Harry, we fly!" she said.

Harry grinned. He felt better all ready.


	4. Chapter 4 Ginny and Harry

Ginny was in the kitchen of the Burrow while Ron, Hermione and Harry sat at the table.

She'd flooed over for lunch, and was planning on spending some of the day with her mother. Even if it meant cleaning or helping with chores, Ginny knew her mum loved her being back home.

Hermione was reading the paper. She had settled her parents back in their old family home but things were still tense between them, so she was still staying at the Burrow. The three of them had been called to testify in several trials of surviving Death Eaters, so it was convenient that they were all there in one place.

Ginny saw that Harry took these days hard. He'd return to the Burrow all moody and down, whereas Hermione wanted to rehash everything that had been said and who had been at the trials. Ron was just happy to get through another day.

Ginny hesitated whether to speak to Hermione and Harry about her concerns for Ron, or speak to her parents. Earlier she had gone to strip his bed, and found empty bottles of Dreamless Sleep Potion under his bed. She'd banished them to the rubbish bin and searched for more, but found none.

Ginny placed the platters of sandwiches on the table. Ron immediately reached for three, then passed the platter to Hermione. She smiled gratefully and took one, then Ron passed it over to Harry. He took one absentmindedly, and began to eat; lost in his thoughts.

"Is that an owl?" asked Hermione, seeing something flying towards the window. They all looked as the owl flew in and deposited three letters on the table. Ginny offered it some crust, and then it flew off.

"It's from Hogwarts," said Hermione, excitedly. Ron and Harry exchanged a look as they reached for theirs.

Ginny picked out her sandwich and poured pumpkin juice for everyone as she watched them read their letters.

"Oh the school will re-open as usual on September first. She's offering all those who missed last year, or who want to repeat, the chance to come back. We can finally have a fun year without any worries, and get our NEWTS! Isn't this great news?" Hermione asked excitedly. She glanced up when neither Ron nor Harry responded.

"What's great news, dear?" asked Molly, coming in with a basket of freshly washed laundry.

"We all just got letters inviting us to return to Hogwarts for the new school year," said Hermione, beaming.

"Oh that is marvellous news. You'll be able to get your NEWTS. That is so important when it comes to picking a career," said Molly.

"You know, I might just get last years school books out and go over them, just to refresh my mind. I really can't decide where I want to work. I always thought I'd go into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but now, after attending the trials, I think studying wizard law would be fascinating. What about you, Ron?"

"Er, well, me and Harry always talked about being Aurors, you know," said Ron. He reached for another sandwich, and took a bite so he didn't have to answer any more questions. Ginny watched him carefully.

"Harry?" asked Hermione apprehensively.

"I'm not going back, Hermione. There's nothing for me to learn at Hogwarts anymore," he said, almost sadly.

"Harry!"said Hermione, disbelieving. "What will you do, join the Aurors?"

Harry swallowed the last bit of his sandwich. "Right now, I honestly don't know. I'm just going to take some time, think about what I want to do." He glanced over to Ginny as he finished, and she nodded slightly in agreement.

"What about you, Ginny? Are you looking forward to returning to Hogwarts?" asked Molly.

Ginny looked at her mother in surprise. "I'm not going to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean? Of course you're going to Hogwarts," said Molly. "It's your last year."

Ginny looked confused. "Mum, I already finished school. I took my NEWTS in April.

"What?" gasped Molly and Hermione.

Ginny nodded. "Yep. Got six NEWTS. I got the results just before we came to England," she said proudly.

"Six?" exclaimed Molly.

Ginny nodded. "I dropped a couple of classes to take Advanced Potions and Advanced Charms," she said.

Harry was impressed. She must be smart to take Advanced Hermione looked impressed. Ron just looked disgruntled.

"So what career field do you want to go into Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not one hundred per cent sure yet. I'm taking a course at the moment in Ancient Runes and if I do well enough, I could qualify to start training to be a Curse breaker. Otherwise I might continue with the Charms study so I can become a teacher," said Ginny.

""Oh, isn't Ancient Runes fascinating," said Hermione. Ginny nodded and the two girls got into quite a discussion about the subject.

"Well now," said Molly, when the two girls had finished. "I'm pleased you're continuing with your studies, and teaching is a good career choice. Curse breaking is all well and good, but it's more of a wizard's career, surely," she said.

Both Hermione and Ginny looked affronted at this. "Well, that is true Mum. The majority of curse breakers are male, but isn't that even more reason to try and get into it. Show the world that witches are just as capable as wizards at whatever they put their mind to," said Ginny.

"I agree. At least with your extra studies, you're giving yourself options. Unlike some," said Hermione, shooting Ron a dirty look.

"But what about the travel, we'd never see you. I remember how Bill was when he first started. We didn't see him for two years," said Molly.

"The travel is the best part. There's a big wide world out there, Mum, and I want to see as much of it as I can. If I had a job that paid me to do that, well, that's just icing on the cake," said Ginny.

"There's cake?" asked Ron, sitting up.

"It's a metaphor, silly," said Hermione, nudging him. She turned back to Ginny and Mrs Weasley. "Travelling is wonderful. Is there anywhere particular you'd like to go?"

Molly frowned as, once again, the two girls went off about travel. It seemed Ginny had done some travelling in the States with friends from school, and Hermione had always travelled with her parents in the holidays.

Harry listened to them both. He sighed. They both seemed to have a good understanding about where the future lay for them He honestly had no idea what he wanted to do tomorrow, let alone in September and beyond. He knew he was done with Hogwarts, and that was it.

"Excuse me," he said quietly, and got up, grabbed his drink and went outside. Molly, Hermione and Ron were now talking; the two women trying to convince Ron to return to Hogwarts for one last year.

Only Ginny noticed him leave.

"Hey," she said, ducking under the branch of a tree.

"Hey," said Harry, picking up small stones and throwing them into the pond.

"You know, when I was little and the boys bugged me, I would come out here and sit right where you are now. It was my spot, and I used to do a lot of thinking out here," said Ginny, climbing a tree with ease.

"How old were you?" asked Harry. He could tell she had climbed that tree many times.

"Hmm, probably started at the ripe old age of five," said Ginny, settling herself on a branch.

"What could a little girl of five have to think about out here?" asked Harry, amused. He loved to hear stories from Ron and his brothers about growing up at the Burrow.

"Oh, you know. When Mum made my favourite cake, I liked to save a piece to eat the next day, but no matter where I hid it, Ron would always find it. The twins, well, they'd use anyone to test their pranks on. Luckily I was small and fast. I'd come out here to hide from them. Bill and Charlie, well, I wanted to fly with them. They both made it look so easy, so graceful, but they never did. Prats, the lot of them," she said with affection. She swung down so she was upside down. Her hair dangled, like a red waterfall.

"Poor little Ginny," grinned Harry.

Ginny swung on a branch low enough to give him a friendly punch in the arm. "Most of all, though, I came out here to think about you. Or rather, the other you."

Harry rubbed his arm. "Ow. Other me? Care to explain?"

Ginny swung back and forth to get momentum, then swung back up on the branch. "Whew, that was easier when I was nine. I meant the Boy-Who-Lived, of course."

"Oh," sighed Harry. "Him."

"Yep," said Ginny, cheerfully. "Dad used to read me the story every night. I think I was about five or six when I decided I was going to marry you. Right here, in my favourite spot," she said dreamily, remembering a time when life was carefree.

"Really?" chuckled Harry. "Marry?"

Ginny looked over at him. "Oh definitely. I'd bring out my stuffed unicorn and kneazle, and even lure some of the garden gnomes here, and they'd be the guests at our wedding. I even used Mum's good white sheets for my wedding dress. I wrapped it around myself, not realising I was dragging it in the dirt. Mum went spare," she giggled.

"Why did you want to marry me, I mean him," said Harry. "Because he was famous? Famous for this?" he asked, lifting his overgrown fringe to reveal his scar. "Famous for being responsible for getting my parents killed?"he growled.

Ginny jumped down from her branch, landing softly and sure-footedly beside him. She crouched down next to him, placing a hand on his arm. "I wanted to marry you because I was worried you were lonely. You had lost your Mum and Dad, and there was no news about any other family. I don't know how many times I begged Dad to find out where you were so you could come and visit. I thought once you saw how much fun it was here, you'd want to live here."

"Oh," said Harry, touched at an innocent little girl's thoughts. "As your husband?" he teased.

"Oh, well, I already had enough prats of brothers, didn't I. I figured if we were married, you could stay forever. If anyone made you leave, you'd have to take me with you, cos we were married. And you'd never ever be alone again"asked Ginny, in a little girl's voice. She reverted back to her own voice. "Simple logic for a six year old, right?" She settled comfortably beside him.

"Sounds wonderful," said Harry.

"Of course, then I met you and I was all nervous and shy, so unlike me. You and Ron became best friends, and then when I started Hogwarts, well..." She left the rest unspoken.

Harry reached out to grab her hand. "I'm sorry we didn't let you hang around with us. Hermione and I never meant to take up all Ron's time."

"Harry, it's fine. You never need to apologise for that. I know what you went through that year," said Ginny.

"I never got your letter, nor did Hermione," said Harry, suddenly remembering something from the day they learnt that Ginny was coming home. "Ron had them in his bag but it got lost."

"Oh," said Ginny. She had just assumed that either Harry and Hermione hadn't accepted her apology, or didn't think it necessary to reply. "I wondered about that. Well, then I guess I need to say it again. Thank you for coming down to the," she took a deep breeath, "Chamber of Secrets to rescue me. It was a very brave thing to do, considering you didn't really even know me."

"You don't have to thank me, Ginny. I'm just sorry I never wrote to you after that, to see how you were doing. What happened down there, it must have frightened you a lot. You were the brave one, fighting off Riddle for nearly a whole year. I don't know how we didn't see it," he said, more to himself.

Ginny smiled. "Growing up around here, I quickly learnt many ways to make myself invisible, especially when it came to getting some dirt on my brothers. It's in the little sister's handbook," she quipped.

"Well, I'll just have to make do with my Invisibility Cloak then, won't I?" asked Harry, chuckling. Ginny seemed to have a way of cheering him up, he realised.

"See, if we were married, I'd be able to borrow it. After all, it would be half mine, wouldn't it?" she said, grinning and nudging him.

"Which half do you want?" asked Harry, going along with her. "Left or right? Top or bottom?"

"Oh, the right side. I'd have my left arm around your waist so I could still use my wand arm. And top," she said.

"No explanantions for being on top?" asked Harry, amused by this whole pointless conversation.

He took a sip of the Muggle cola he'd brought out with him.

"Maybe I just like being on top," she said, with a look of mischief in her eyes.

Harry spat out his drink.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Harry?" asked Ginny, still standing in the fireplace.

"We're here now, aren't we? May as well step out, and have a look around. Come on," said Harry, taking her hand and leading her through the dark house.

Ginny looked around and shivered. "It's a bit, um..."

"Creepy?" suggested Harry.

Ginny expelled air from her mouth. "Oh, thank Merlin you said it. I can't believe a family lived here, with children," she said, bypassing the wailing Walburga Black.

"It's actually a lot better now than it used to be. Come to the kitchen. I need to see if Kreacher is still here. Kreacher?" called Harry.

"POP. Ginny gasped as Kreacher appeared behind them. "Master Harry. You have returned to Grimmauld Place. Welcome home." He bowed slightly.

"How are you, Kreacher?" asked Harry, worriedly. The house elf had aged terribly these last few months.

"Kreacher will be in the company of his old Master,Regulus, soon enough, Master Harry," sighed Kreacher.

"Are you ill, Kreacher?" asked Harry.

"No," sighed the old elf. "Just tired. Tired of living."

"You've served the Noble House of Black for a long time, Kreacher. I know they've asked things of you that have caused you much pain. As your new Master, when you feel the time is right, you have my permission to leave and be reunited with Master Regulus. I just have one stipulation," said Harry, solemnly.

"Yes Master," said Kreacher.

"Please let me know when you think it is time. I want to be here with you. No-one should pass alone. Let this Master hold your hand until you pass to your old one," said Harry.

"Thank you, Master Harry. I will do so. It will be comforting to not be alone at the end. May I tend to you and your friend?" asked Kreacher, looking beyond him to Ginny, with interest.

"No thank you, Kreacher. "We're going upstairs to the bedrooms, okay. You just take it easy," said Harry.

Kreacher looked between Harry and Ginny and nodded. Harry thought it must be a trick of the light for it almost seemed like Kreacher smirked at him. Then he realised where he said he and Ginny were going. Beside him, Ginny tried to muffle her laughter.

"Shut it, you," he said, grinning. "Come on."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the staircase. She pulled his hand and he stopped to look at her questionably.

"What you did back there for Kreacher. It was very moving," she said softly.

"Oh," said Harry, blushing at her scrutiny. "It's the least I could do for him. If you only knew what he had been through in this house, you'd understand why I did it."

"It was very sweet," said Ginny. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You'll have to tell me all about it sometime." She walked past him and up the stairs.

Harry watched her go. For the second time, his eyes were drawn to her swaying butt as she walked upstairs. He quickly looked away, rubbing his chest. It felt strange, kind of like a tickle.

"Harry?"

He looked up to see her concerned face looking down at him. "You coming?" Then she smiled.

His heart galloping like a stag seeking a doe in heat, Harry nodded and raced up the stairs. Her musical laughter drew him upward.

"So, these are the guest rooms. Your brothers stayed in here, and Ron and I stayed in here the first time I came here. Let's see, that was just before my fifth year," said Harry. He opened some more doors. "Your parents stayed here, and when he stayed here, this was Remus' room,"he said, gesturing to the many doors.

Ginny lingered in Remus' room the longest. "I can't imagine Sirius growing up in this house, can you? Or having his Marauder friends over for a visit."

"You know about them? Did he, did Sirius tell you about them?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "We bonded over a love for strong, American coffee and ongoing nightmares. I don't know how many nights we'd meet up in the kitchen. He loved to talk about his time at Hogwarts with your dad and Remus."

"They were his family, not the ones who lived here. Do you know, in a room downstairs, there's a family tree drawn on a wall. Sirius, Andromeda and Tonks have been blasted off it," said Harry, angrily.

Ginny nodded. "He told me. Said it was one of the proudest moments of his life. He told me he then escaped to James' parents house, and he practically lived there. Said it was the first time he ever felt like part of a family. Your grandmother, Euphemia, fussed over him like a mother duck. James used to say she loved Sirius more than him. Hmm, that certainly sounds familiar," winked Ginny.

Harry could only gasp. "My grandmother was called Euphemia?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, although she was known as Mia. Hey, don't laugh, your grandfather's name was Fleamont, although your grandmother called him Monty. Mia and Monty, sounds good, don't you think?"

Harry was stunned. He'd never really given his grandparents any thought, on either side. "Euphemia and Fleamont," he murmured in wonder.

"Harry, didn't you know any of this before?" asked Ginny, surprised.

Harry just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I assumed Sirius would have told you all this," said Ginny.

"We really didn't get to spend a lot of time together, and when we did, it was mostly about me defeating Riddle," said Harry, bitterly.

Ginny closed the door to Remus' room. "Please show me Sirius' room, Harry," she said softly.

"When we were on the run, we came here pretty much straight away. We stayed here for awhile, and I used this room for my own,"said Harry. "You should have seen it."

"Let me guess-posters of girls in bikinis? Propoganda for the Order of the Phoenix? Gryffindor scarves?" mused Ginny.

"Wow, you really did know him, didn't you?" asked Harry, watching her as she opened cupboards and drawers. She went to the window and looked out, before turning back to Harry.

"Did you ever find his diary?" she asked.

"Sirius kept a diary?" asked Harry.

"Well, he'd probably call it a journal. A diary would be too girly. Let's see..." Ginny stamped around on the floor a bit. She took out her wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

She moved the bed against the wall. She then waved her wand and said, :"Finite." Immediately, Harry could see that one of the floor boards was slightly raised. He knelt down and used his fingers to pry it open.

Once he had the floor board off, he looked in. "I think it's here," he called excitedly. He reached his hand in and pulled out a box. He went to open it but Ginny called out, "Wait!" She knelt down next to him.

She ran her wand over it, muttering incantations under her breath. Harry had heard similar versions when Hermione set up the tent while they were on the Horcurx hunt. He knew they were protective spells.

"Here, I think it's okay now. Just be cautious," warned Ginny. She got up, as did Harry. He sat on the bed and opened the box, rifling through various paraphanalia.

"Find anything interesting?" asked Ginny. Harry held up a photo of a girl in a bikini, and Ginny laughed. "He certainly had a one track mind. To hear him tell it, he was quite the ladies man. I wasn't sure if he was taking the piss, but he certainly had a charm about him." Her voice spoke warmly, making Harry put the photo down and look at him.

"You cared for him?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him. "Yes. Yes, I did. Remus too, but I was closer to Sirius."

Things began to slot into place in Harry's mind. "You lived with Tonks, didn't you?"

Ginny nodded.

"Were you...Merlin, were you the girl that was kidnapped by Death Eaters?" asked Harry, aghast.

Ginny stared at him, then slowly nodded again.

"Shit!" exclaimed Harry. He got off the bed and went into the hall where Ginny could hear him pacing. She got up and was about to go out to him when he came back into the room. The two nearly collided.

Harry put his hands on her arms to stop her from falling. "Sorry," she said, grinning.

"Did they hurt you? Did they touch you? Shit!" he yelled angrily.

"Harry, calm down. Please, Harry," implored Ginny. She put one of her hand on his chest. "You're getting worked up over something that happened a long time ago."

"What did he want with you, Gin?" asked Harry, placing his hand over hers.

"He mentioned a ritual. Needing some of my blood. Had to be done on the full moon, yada yada yada," said Ginny, waving her hand as if it were no big deal.

"Why you, though. Was it because of the diary?" asked Harry. "It had a piece of his soul in it."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, he told me all about his Horcrux. That damn diary," she said angrily.

"H-How long did he have you for?" asked Harry shakily.

"It was three nights and four days. I only saw him at the beginning. Then I was left with his Death Eater pals. Luckily most of them haven't got a brain between them. Until she came. She was the worst," whispered Ginny, lost in dark memories.

"Bellatrix," said Harry, knowingly. Ginny just nodded.

"Oh Gin, I'm sorry. So sorry," said Harry, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight.

"She was crazy, I mean stark raving mad. I was honestly afraid of what she'd do to me. Luckily, Tonks, Sirius and Remus got me out the very next day," said Ginny, shakily.

"She was the bitch that killed Sirius," said Harry bitterly.

"No," said Ginny, burying her head into his chest. "Merlin."

Harry ran his hand over her hair tenderly. It was so soft, and smelled so good. He closed his eyes at the feelings running through his body. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, like he had done with Teddy countless times.

Ginny pulled away, and Harry let her go. The temperature in the room shot up as they stared at each other. Ginny nervously licked her lips, making Harry's eyes darken with need as his eyes followed her tongue and lips.

"I think we need to get out of here. You can look at the box at the Burrow. I can't be in here any longer," whispered Ginny, painfully. She stepped away and left the bedroom.

Harry grabbed the box and left the room too. He closed it behind him, turning to see Ginny looking at the closed door to Regulus' bedroom.

"Kreacher's Master Regulus?" she asked. Harry nodded.

They returned downstairs. Harry went into the kitchen, to a spot he knew Kreacher liked to lay. Sure enough, the old house elf was there, breathing heavily and slowly.

"We're going, Kreacher. Please look after yourself, and I order you to get anything you need to make yourself more comfortable. Even if you wanted to sleep in Master Regulus' bedroom, it would be okay with me. Just...call me when you need me. Remember that," said Harry.

"I will, Master Harry. My mind is eased, knowing you are no longer alone. I think it will be soon, Master. Kreacher is ready to leave this Earth,"said Kreacher.

"Call me. Anytime, Kreacher, I order you to," said Harry. He lay his hand over the elf's. "Goodbye, Kreacher."

"Goodbye, Master, Harry," said Kreacher.

Harry and Ginny left Grimmauld Place, both in deep thought. Once there, Hermione and Ron pounced on Harry, wanting to know where they had been and what was in the box.

Ginny left them to it. Too many demons had been resurrected today. She needed warmth, security; home.

She needed Tonks. Tonks was the one who knew everything. Tonks was the one who understood. Tonks was the one who had chosen to stay with her, a girl she barely knew.

Yet, as Tonks held her as she cried for Sirius yet again, and even for Kreacher, Ginny found herself longing for the warmth and security she'd found in Harry's arms earlier.

Harry watched Hermione and Ron go through the box. Hermione had found the diary, er journal, and handed it straight to Harry. He longed to start reading it straight away, but he knew he'd need to wait. He didn't want Hermione reading over his shoulder.

He looked around for Ginny, but she was gone. He quirked an eyebrow at Molly, who seemed to read his mind. "She said she was going home to see Tonks. Home? This is her home," said Molly,almost in tears. "Did something happen at Grimmauld Place?" She eyed Harry who fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Er ,yeah. We met Kreacher," said Harry.

"That would upset anyone," chuckled Ron.

"He's dying. He's going to die real soon," snapped Harry.

Hermione gasped, and Ron's face flushed. "Sorry, mate. You know what I meant."

Harry's anger quickly died down. "Yeah, I know. It's fine."

"Is he sick? Is there anything we can do to make it easier for him to...go," said Hermione. Ron took her in his arms, and she cried on his shoulder.

"I told him to call me when it's time. It's just, the house, and Kreacher, and memories of Sirius...I guess it all got a bit too much for Gin," sighed Harry, wishing he could hold Ginny like Ron was holding Hermione.

"Gin? You're calling her Gin, now," smirked Ron. "Oof! What the bloody hell was that for?" He rubbed his stomach where Hermione had punched him lightly.

Harry shrugged. "We're friends. She knew Sirius and Remus. We've just been talking about them, that's all." There, he had not told a lie and could look Molly Weasley in the face.

Ron seemed to accept it, but Molly and Hermione eyed him shrewdly. He opened the diary, and pretended to read it. Soon, they left to go start making dinner.

He wondered how Ginny was. He wondered how Kreacher was doing. He wondered if he'd ever get a clue about what the hell he was supposed to do with his life now.


	5. Chapter 5 Ginny, Bill and Charlie

"...and then you got off the broom and threw up all over Aunt Muriel's feet," laughed Charlie.

Bill and Fleur laughed while Ginny threw her balled up napkin at Charlie. She giggled. "You must have been flying so fast. I was only three, Charlie."

"You loved it," acknowledged Charlie. "You kept urging me to go faster and faster."

"In hindsight, not the best thing to do after a bowl of Mum's thick Irish stew,"said Bill. Charlie nodded in agreement.

"You loved to fly too, Ginny just like all your bruzzers?" smiled Fleur, bringing out a pot of tea and a cake.

"Except Percy," said Charlie, Bill and Ginny simultaneously. They all clinked their glasses together.

"Yeah," sighed Ginny. "When I was little all I wanted to do when I grew up was to fly for the Holyhead Harpies.

"Ah, ze all women team," nodded Fleur.

"I didn't really care about that. I just heard Gwenog Jones play the game of her life to lead the Harpies to victory when I was about eight, and I decided then that I wanted to be just like her. Unfortunately, they don't play Quidditch in the States."

"Did you play Quadpot?" asked Charlie.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, but just for fun. I didn't join any of the teams." Her tone indicated she didn't want to discuss the topic anymore.

"So, your place is nice, Bill, Fleur," said Charlie, looking around. They were sitting outside Shell Cottage.

"It is, 'ow you say, 'omey; cosy," said Fleur in satisfaction.

"Not many neighbours, either," said Ginny, looking up and down the beach.

"We don't need any neighbours. We 'ave each uzzer,"said Fleur, shooting a look of love at Bill. He reached out, grabbed her hand and squeezed it lovingly.

Ginny smiled to see her big brother so smitten. Both Bill and Charlie had girlfriends before, but Ginny could see this was the real deal for Bill. "May I see your wedding photos?" she asked.

"Of course," said Fleur. "Accio, wedding album," she cried. It zoomed from the lounge room into Fleur's hands, and she explained who everyone was to Ginny.

"I'm sorry you couldn't make it. Fleur was going to ask you to be a bridesmaid," said Bill.

"Thankyou," said Ginny to Fleur. "It would have been an honour. I would have liked to be a part of your special day."

Bill, Charlie and Fleur exchanged confused looks. "Mum said it was safer for you to stay in Salem. We just wanted you to be safe," said Bill.

"Well, I was. You know, I had no idea you were even seeing anyone Bill, let alone getting married,"said Ginny. "How did the two of you meet, anyway?"

"Fleur worked for the Paris branch of Gringott's. I met her when I was there doing some work for them," said Bill.

"Oui. I recongnised 'is surname, and asked if 'e 'ad a bruzzer named Ron. I met 'im at 'ogwarts," said Fleur.

"You went to Hogwarts?" asked Ginny, surprised.

Fleur laughed, a magical laugh that entranced her husband. Ginny felt the Veela vibes, and smirked to see even Charlie was affected. "Non, I attended Beauxbatons, but I was chosen to represent my school in ze Tri-Wizard tournament. It was zere I met 'arry and Ron."

"And me," protested Charlie. To Ginny he explained. "The first task involved retrieving an egg from a nesting dragon. The four contestants each had to figure out a way to get it. Fleur, what was your dragon?"

"A Welsh Green," said Fleur. "I was doing so well, I 'ad it in a trance, and zen it snored, and my skirt caught fire. Mon Dieu!"

"Wait, you said four contestants, but isn't a Tri-Wizard tournament supposed to be only three," said Ginny. She had to admit, the more she learned about Fleur the more she liked.

"Yeah, well, apparantly the three contestants were chosen, but then the Goblet of Fire chose to spit out another name,"said Bill.

Ginny didn't even have to think too hard. "Let me guess. Harry."

Bill and Fleur nodded. "A Death Eater put his name in the Goblet of Fire. He was using polyjuice to masquerade as a professor. You've head of old Moody, the Auror?"

"Mad-Eye Moody? Yeah,"said Ginny. She remembered her dad mentioning him, and he had been a mentor to the trainee Auror, Tonks.

"Well, the Death Eater trapped him in a trunk, and took his place. In the final task, the contestants had to work through a maze. In the middle was the Goblet of Fire. Whoever got to it first, was the winner. Both Harry and Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff grabbed it together. Only it turned out to be a Portkey. It took them both straight to Voldemort. He used some of Harry's blood to gain his body back."

"Cedric Diggory? Amos' son? Oh, that's terrible," said Ginny, her hand covering her mouth to hold back her gasp of shock. "Cedric was always so nice to me." She tried not to think about the ritual that Harry must have gone through.

"It was 'orrible. Viktor was Imperuised, he used ze Cruciatus curse on me and tried to use it on Cedric. 'orrible," said Fleur, shaking her head at the memories.

"The Cruciatus curse is horrible," murmured Ginny.

"How do you know?" asked Charlie.

"What? Oh, I meant I heard it's horrible. Well, it would have to be, it's an Unforgivable, yeah?"

Charlie nodded, but he kept his eyes on Ginny. Flushed, she looked away.

"Can I ask you both something?" she asked quietly, looking at her two eldest brothers.

"Of course," said Bill. "Anything," said Charlie.

"When you first left home to start your jobs, you were both away for a long time before you came home again? Did you find it hard to come home, to fit in again?" asked Ginny.

Bill shrugged. "Sure. When I was in Egypt, I felt like I was finally living the life I wanted to live. There was no Mum to nag me about picking up my clothes off the floor, or ask if I was eating properly. Then, when I did come home, Mum would find something to nag at me. My hair was too long, or it had been too long since I'd been home. For the first couple of years, I deliberately stayed away, even when I could have come home. I needed to find my place. I needed to find out who I was."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Same for me. I missed all of you, but being so isolated in Romania, I kind of found another family there, you know? Like Bill said, there were times I could have come home, but didn't." He said it remorsefully.

Ginny shook her head. "I get it. I understand."

Bill spoke again. "But Gin, now I wish I could get that time back, and come back, just to have more memories of you, the twins, Ronnie. You were so young when I left. I guess I kind of thought that I had all the time in the world to get to know my younger siblings. I can never get that time back with Fred now."

"I know. I just...since I got back, I don't know my place anymore. You've all been through so much. I can't even imagine the horrors Harry, Ron and Hermione have been through. I want to help but I have no idea how to begin," said Ginny, sorrowfully.

"Gin, it's helping just having you back. With Fred gone, we need the family back together. You've been missed, Gin. Our ickle sister. Our Ginbug,"teased Charlie.

Ginny screwed up her nose at the childhood nicknames, while Fleur encouraged them all to share more memories of them growing up at the Burrow. Happy memories.

It was a good end to a good day.

Several days later, Harry left the Ministry of Magic and met Hermione and Ron at Fortescue's. It wasn't lunch time yet, so they decided to take a look at some of the shops that had re-opened.

"So, how did it go with Kingsley. Did he make you an official offer?" asked Ron keenly.

"Yeah. He discussed the Auror traineeship, and what it entails. Three years of training, then I'd be a full fledged Auror. The next intake is expected to be in September, but they're not sure of the exact date yet. It depends on the numbers, but Kingsley said there's a lot of people keen to sign up."

"Three years!" Ron whistled.

Harry looked at his two best friends. "He wanted me to pass the offer on to both of you too. Said we'd all make excellent Aurors."

Ron beamed, but Hermione frowned. "Without the required NEWTS? No, I've made up my mind. I'm definitely going back to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. He had expected her to. He glanced over to Ron, who shuffled nervously. "I'm, er, still deciding."

"Ernie MacMillan has signed up, so has Susan Bones. Even McClaggen has signed up," grinned Harry.

"At least you'll have some familiar faces," sighed Hermione. She brightened as they approached Flourish and Blott's. "Oh, can we go inside? Just to browse. Please," she implored.

Harry and Ron chuckled. "You and your books, Hermione. Go ahead, take your time, love,"said Ron affectionately.

 _'Love?'_ Harry mouthed to Ron, who blushed. Hermione, looking pleased at the endearment, wandered off. "So, things are going well, then?" Harry nodded in Hermione's direction.

"Yeah, it's been good, just the two of us. Oh shite, I didn't mean anything, mate. It's just, I feel like I'm getting to know a whole other side of her. Things are different when it's just the two of us," said Ron, smiling goofily.

Harry was happy for his two best friends. "Glad to hear it, mate. You two belong together. I've known it since our fourth year."

Ron shook his head. "Mate, I'm pretty sure I fell in love with her even before that. Like, a certain Halloween spent rescuing her from a troll!"

Harry laughed. "If only we weren't such thick gits about girls back then, hey?"

Ron laughed too. "It's good to hear you laugh, Harry. Although it's been nice to have Hermione to myself, sometimes I still look around, expecting you to be there too. It's been the three of us for so long."

Harry shrugged. "Change is inevitable, my friend. Soon, we'll all have jobs that will take us in separate directions, but I think our friendship is strong enough to endure all that, don't you."

"Friendship? Nah, we're family, Harry. You're my brother, not by blood, but by choice,"said Ron, throwing his arm around him.

Harry was touched, and hugged him back. They heard sniffing, and broke apart to see Hermione watching them. "Oh Ron, that was beautiful," she said, moving into his arms.

Ron hugged her, kissing the top of her head. She turned a tear stained face to Harry. "I feel the same. Brother by choice, not by blood," she said, extending her hand to his.

Harry took it, then gasped as she pulled him into a hug. Hermione was squashed between them. Harry felt her shaking and thought she was crying again. He pulled away, only to see her laughing.

"Remember when I said Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon? I think he's graduated to a ladle," she said, making them all laugh.

It was a happy moment, one that they would all remember.

They left Flourish and Blott's and then went to the Owl Emporium. Harry wasn't sure he was ready to get another owl, but with all the talk about Hermione and possibly Ron returning to Hogwarts, he'd need some way to stay in touch. However, there weren't many owls to choose from, as the owl supplier had gone into hiding the last few months. None of the owls in there made an impression with Harry, so, with relief, he left the store.

"How about lunch at the Leaky?" suggested Ron.

"Sure," said Harry, keen to get off the alley. People were starting to stare and point at the trio.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron, and looked around for a table or booth.

"Hi guys. Are you joining the others? They're over in the corner," said Hannah Abbot, pointing to the left. She handed them a menu and wandered off to take someone's order.

Ron took Hermione's hand and headed in the direction Hannah had pointed. Harry followed them, stopping when he heard Hermione call out "Oh, hi." He peered over her shoulder, surprised at what he saw.

Ginny was in a booth with Seamus, Dean, Neville and Luna. "Hi," they all greeted the trio.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? You don't even know Seamus and Dean," asked Ron.

"Actually, I do. They came to Tonks' place the other day," Ginny said. Harry remembered Tonks saying something similar to Andromeda. Something about Dean drawing a picture of Ginny?

Harry noticed Dean staring at Ginny in fascination. He found it annoying. Did he have to stare at her? Couldn't he blink? He rubbed his chest as an unfamiliar feeling came over him. "Perhaps we could-" He'd been about to suggest they pull up a table and join them when someone called his name.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Cho Chang standing behind him. "Cho? Hi," he said, weakly.

"Oh Harry," said Cho, bursting into tears and throwing her arms around him. "It's so good to see you up and about. The papers have been saying you're depressed. I gathered that's why you hadn't been in touch with me," she cried.

"Mate, we're just going to grab a table over there," said Ron, patting his back. _'Good luck,'_ he mouthed, smirking. Harry scowled at him as he tried to pull away from Cho.

"Let's sit down," said Harry, aware they were making a scene. He placed Cho in one chair, so he could keep an eye on Ginny while he spoke to Cho.

He noticed that the others in the booth seemed to have forgotten all about Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cho. They were talking and laughing amongst themselves. Ginny was talking quietly to Dean. Well, he had leaned in closer to her, Harry noted.

"-touch with you. Harry, are you even listening to me?" asked Cho.

"Sorry, what? Oh, I'm staying at the Burrow, and we're under the tightest security. Orders from the Minister of Magic himself," said Harry. He'd heard Molly had really gone to town on Kingsley about that.

"When can I see you then? We have so much time to make up for. I've missed you while you were away. Why couldn't you have sent me a message?" she asked.

Harry stared at her increduously. He'd never thought of Cho as being stupid. Didn't she know what he had been through. He was sure it had been documented enough in the Daily Prophet.

"We were on the run, Cho. I couldn't risk any messages to anyone, in case they were intercepted," said Harry. Not that he would have sent one to her anyway. He'd broken up with her at Dumbledore's funeral. He'd known then she wasn't capable of understanding what he needed to do. It was best for both of them.

"Oh, of course. I knew there had to be a good reason. Still, you're back now, and we can pick up where we left off," she sighed happily.

Over her shoulder, Harry saw Dean stretch his arms out and then lay one of the backrest of the booth behind Ginny. It gave the impression that Ginny was with him. Harry gritted his teeth and rubbed his chest again.

"I heard the Ministry might throw a ball to honour all those who fought in the battle. I was shopping yesterday and I found the nicest dress I could wear," babbled Cho. "It's green, to match your eyes."

"I'm not going to any stupid ball," said Harry. He hated dancing, and with everyone always watching him, it made him feel even worse at it.

"Oh, that's a shame. I thought it would be fun, seeing as how you asked me to go to the Yule Ball with you, and I had to turn you down as I was going with Cedric," she said.

"That was a long time ago. Look Cho, you're a really nice girl, and we had some great times together at Hogwarts. But I'll be honest, I'm just not ready to be in a relationship right now. I need some time and space to sort myself out. I hope you can understand that,"said Harry.

"I guess," said Cho. "Will you call me when you are ready?" she asked hopefully.

Harry looked at her. She was a pretty girl, but there really was no connection between them. Slowly he shook his head. "No, I don't think so, Cho. You need to forget about me."

Cho looked taken aback. She scoffed. "That's pretty hard to do when you're on the front page of the Daily Prophet every day."

Harry looked weary. "I don't ask for any of that, Cho. I just want them to leave me alone."

Cho looked sceptical. "Not much chance of that happening, is there? You'd need to move to another planet, where no-one has ever heard of the name, Harry Potter."

Harry sighed. "I know, but I can live in hope, can't I?"

Cho stood up, and so did Harry. "I wish you the best of everything, Harry. If you should change your mind, you know how to find me." She leaned over to kiss his cheek before leaving.

Harry frowned. As an exit line, it was great, but he really had no idea where Cho lived, nor did he have any desire to. He knew he wouldn't be contacting her again.

"Well, that seemed to go well," smirked Ron.

Harry looked at Ron, then Hermione behind him. "Yeah. She wanted to get back together, but I told her no. Have you eaten? Has Ginny and-hey, where did they go?" He looked to the empty booth, then back at his two best friends.

Hermione shrugged. "They left. I think they mentioned Quality Quidditch Supplies, but I'm not sure. Ron, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure. Harry, mate, you coming?"asked Ron.

Harry felt a fury building up in his chest. He rubbed itand the pain subsided a bit. "I think I'll wander over there and see. Might check out the brooms. I could do with a new one."

Ron looked keen to go too, but Hermione gave him a look, that made his face drop "Have fun, Harry," he said. "If the new issue of Quidditch Monthly is out, can you pick it up for me?"

"Sure," said Harry.

"Come on, Ronald," called Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, but went to Hermione's side and they flooed back to the Burrow.

Harry was stopped by Hannah on his way out. "It's good to see you again, Harry. How are you?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine thanks, Hannah. Say, do you know where the others were heading?" he asked.

Hannah nodded. "Luna left to go home, Seamus went to the new wand shop that just opened. Neville was heading for the Apothecary. I think Dean and Ron's sister were going to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Funny, I thought Dean was more into his Muggle football."

"Me too. Thanks Hannh. Good to see you too," called Harry, hurrying out. He didn't know why, he just felt he had to get to the shop, and make sure Ginny was okay.

Diagon Alley was busier now. Harry ran past them but it only took one person to shout out "Hey, it's Harry Potter!" and Harry found himself surrounded by people.

He started to panic. He turned this way and that, looking for a way, any way to get out. People's faces grew dim, as they peered at him, frowning at him, calling his name. They pulled at him, and he jerked back. They mouthed words, but Harry heard no sound.

In the distance, he saw someone approach and pull out their wand. He saw her face, framed by her vibrant hair, yell something at the people. She pulled her wand out and cast a spell. He tried to stop her, but his mouth wasn't working properly. The spell seemed to be moving in slow motion, but it found its intended targets. Harry grew even more confused at what seemed like bats were coming out of people's , it made them let go of him, to try and wipe away the mess on their faces.

He heard screaming, and yelling. As he fell to the ground, he realised it was him that was yelling. In a trice she was by his side, mouthing, 'Harry. Harry." Her face was distorted, but he knew it was Ginny. Somehow, he knew he was safe. She'd look after him.

Her hands on his face felt cool. They were so soft. He couldn't help but turn his face into them. He heard someone say "St Mungo's," and he tried to struggle to get up. "No. No Mungo's," he murmured, tossing his head from side to side. She ran a hand down his cheek and he stilled.

"Got to get him to the Burrow," his red haired angel said. He sighed in relief. "Home," he agreed.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Hang on Harry. We'll be back at the Burrow soon."

Her nearness made him shiver. The pain in his chest was gone, but it still felt like it was going to burst. Harry had a thought. 'Was he having a heart attack?' He rubbed it. She placed her hands over his. So soft. So right.

"Ginny," he whispered.

"Yes, Harry. It's Ginny. Are you okay?" she asked him worriedly.

Harry nodded. "You're here."

He then let the blackness engulf him.


	6. Chapter 6 Ginny and Harry

Harry slept for the next two days. Sometimes he'd wake, and turn to see someone in the room with him. From their blurry outlines, Harry surmised Ron, Hermione and Ginny were staying with him. Once he'd awaken, they'd offer him a drink, then hed sink back into the dark abyss, where he didn't need to remember any bad times or make any decisions.

He woke again in the early hours of the third day. He opened his eyes fully, fumbling as usual for his glasses. A hand passed them to him. "Thanks," he mumbled. Putting them on and pushing himself onto his elbows, he realised it was Ginny. "Hey."

"Hey," she said softly. "How do you feel?"

Harry contemplated his body and mind. "I think I feel..okay. Refreshed, actually."

Ginny smiled softly. "You've been asleep for two days, which you obviously needed."

"Two days, bloody hell! Kreacher!" Harry sat up in alarm.

Ginny put a hand on his bare chest and pushed him back. "Relax. He hasn't called. I've been popping over a couple of times a day to see how he is and giving him a calming draught. He knows what happened to you. I would have woken you somehow if he'd called," she said gently.

"What did happen to me? I don't really remember," asked Harry, trying not to blush at the feel of her hand on his chest.

"We think it was a panic attack. When you went to the Leaky Cauldron, a lot of people surrounded you. Merlin, they were pulling at you, grabbing you. I think you started to panic, and you nearly fell. They could have trampled you to death," said Ginny, softly but angrily.

"It felt like the Inferi, trying to pull me into the water," remembered Harry.

"Inferi? You faced bloody Inferi?" cried Ginny, her eyes blazing. "Bloody hell, Harry."

"I was with Dumbledore. We thought we were going to find another Horcrux, but on Regulus' orders, Kreacher had swapped them. The one we found was a fake," said Harry.

"You mean there was more than one Horcrux?" asked Ginny in horror.

Harry nodded. "Seven, actually."

Ginny sat back, her mind trying to process this new information. She shook her head. "This is too deep a conversation to be having at three in the morning. Are you hungry?"

At the mention of food, Harry's stomach rumbled loudly. He looked sheepishly at Ginny, who laughed softly. "Oh, Harry, we'll make a Weasley out of you yet. I'll be back soon." She got up and left his room.

Hary lay back, but the call of nature made him don a shirt and make his way to the bathroom. Feeling restless, he decided to go down to kitchen to see if Ginny needed a hand.

He could smell the bacon cooking as he went down the stairs and his stomach rumbled again. He went into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, just watching the graceful way Ginny moved around the room.

She competently moved from one frypan to another, checking the toaster, and pulling milk and eggs out of the refrigerator. Everything was under her control, but he longed to be closer to her.

"Can I help?" he asked.

She looked up, surprised to see him there. "Sure, but when Mum asks about breakfast, you have to tell her you ate it on a tray in your bed. That way she'll know I looked after you properly," grinned Ginny.

"No worries. So, toast?" he asked, pointing to the toaster.

Ginny nodded, turning over the bacon. "How many do you want? I'll have two," she said.

"I'll start with two, and go from there," said Harry.

They worked together well, only ocassionally nudging each other, which soon became a game. Finally they were able to sit down and enjoy the rewards of their efforts. "I think I'll let you cook like this for me everyday," he said, closing his eyes as he ate the perfectly cooked bacon. "I'm in bacon heaven."

Ginny giggled and poured him a cup of tea, then one for her. She held it up in a toast. "Here's to bacon at threee thirty in the morning." Harry clinked his tea cup carefully, then took a sip. After that they went back to their meal.

"I'm surprised Ron hasn't come down. He's got a nose for food, that one," said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "You should have seen him on the Horcrux hunt. He probably suffered the most from our meagre food offerings. Not surprising, when he's been used to your Mum's great cooking, and the meals at Hogwarts. You obviously inherited your mum's cooking talent. This is great," he said, taking another large mouthful appreciatively.

Ginny watched him. Now she understood her mum a bit better. There was something so satisfying in preparing a meal and watching it eaten with such appreciation. "It's kind of like making potions. You have all the ingredients, put them all together in the right sequence and wa-la." She waved her hands over their plates.

"Breakfast of kings!" chuckled Harry.

"Oh please, this was just bacon and eggs. Usually I'd do sausages, tomatoes and hash browns as well," said Ginny, shrugging as she sipped her tea.

"I do a pretty good breakfast myself," said Harry, spreading butter on his toast. "I've been making it at the Dursley's since I could see over the stove top."

"Well, then, let's make a deal. When we're married, you get to make breakfast and I get to sleep in. Except for when we have breakfast at three in the morning. Then I'll make it," she said, laughing.

"I can think of other things we should be doing at three in the morning,"said Harry, unthinkingly.

"Harry Potter!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What? Oh bugger, I meant sleep. We should be asleep at three in the morning. That's what I meant, honest," he said, his face flushing.

"Oh," said Ginny, her eyes dancing with mirth. "Pity." She got up and put her plate and cup on the sink, then went past Harry. "I'm going to bed. Night, husband." She kissed the top of his head and left him alone.

Harry grinned as he finished his cup of tea. "Night, wifey," he called out. He heard her chuckle as she went back upstairs.

He finished his breakfast and stretched. With food in his belly, he felt immensely better. Not wanting to go back to bed, he decided he'd do the dishes the Muggle way and tidy the kitchen.

Once that was done, he wandered around the loungeroom. He wasn't used to the Burrow being this quiet ever. He settled in a lounge chair and grabbed the paper.

 **HARRY POTTER LOSES CONTROL. WIZARDING HERO, OR CRAZED TEEN!** Screamed the headlines. Harry sighed and turned the pages to find anything else to read about beside himself.

Half an hour later, he found himself yawning again. He decided to go back upstairs and maybe get another hour or two of sleep. Yet when he got back to his room, he froze when he saw his bed was occupied by Ginny.

He moved closer, unsure what to do now. The bed looked so inviting, even more so with Ginny in it. Then he cursed himself for having those thoughts.

"Harry, you coming to bed?" she asked sleepily.

"Uh, I mean, um, where? I don't want to disturb you. I'll just sleep in this chair," he said, indicating the one where she, Ron and Hermione must have sat watching him.

"Don't be silly. Here," she pulled the covers back and scooted over. "Hermione is in mine. Come on, get in, you're letting the bed get cold." She yawned and rolled over, facing away from him.

Knowing he was making the best mistake of his life, Harry slid into bed, careful not to touch her. He lay on the edge of the bed, staring at the ceiling. Then he yelped. "Merlin, your feet are freezing."

Ginny giggled sleepily. "That's what good husbands are for, to warm my feet. Night, Harry." She was asleep before she knew it.

"Don't you mean morning, Wifey," he said softly. He turned on his side, looking at her long golden red hair. Her delicious scent filled the room and he leaned in closer to sniff her hair. Yep, it was there too.

He froze as Ginny wiggled back to get closer to his body heat, which he was sure was at boiling point. Her butt landed close to his groin, and he groaned silently. As Ginny settled into a position she was comfortable with, she stilled.

Harry found it was a comfortable position, and with nowhere to put his arm, but over her waist, he draped it over her. She sighed, almost happily, and Harry finally relaxed. He'd always thought it would feel strange to share his bed, but this felt comforting.

Before long, listening to Ginny's regular breathing and cute little snores, Harry fell asleep too.

Harry rolled on to his back as he woke again. Stretching out, he soon realised he was alone in the bed. Looking around, he saw a red haired blur leaning over him. He smiled. "Morning."

"Oh. Harry, good, you're awake. How are you feeling, dear?"

"Mrs Weasley!" said Harry, sitting upright and reaching for his glasses. He felt his face flushing, hoping she had no idea he'd slept with her only daughter.

"Oh dear, you're a bit flushed. We'll have to get you some Pepper-Up Potion. Be right back, dear and then we'll discuss some food." Molly left the bedroom.

No sooner had she gone than Ron poked his head in. "Hey mate, how are you doing? I thought you were going to sleep the rest of your life away."

"I'm actually feeling quite good. I got up during the night and had some food. Reckon I need to get out of this room today," said Harry.

Ron looked happy to hear that. "Good one. Listen, Hermione's parents are back today, so I'm going over with her to help them unpack and stuff. I'll probably be gone most of the day. Hermione's already gone to meet them at the airport."

"It's fine, Ron. It looks like a nice day out. Think I'll just go sit near the pond," said Harry. "Is, er Ginny around?"

"No, she went home, well, back to Tonks'. She did say she'd come back later," said Ron.

Harry nodded. Ron looked at his watch. "Well, best be off. I'll see you later, Harry."

"See ya, Ron. Say hi to Hermione for me," said Harry.

He heard Ron speaking to his mother out in the hall, then Molly came into his room with a potion. "I'm feeling much better Mrs Weasley. I don't think I need it after all,"he protested.

She lay her hand on his forehead. "Hmm, you're not as flushed now, and you don't have a temperature. Go on, then, off you go. I'll be keeping an eye on you, though," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am. Is it okay if I go have a shower?" he asked.

"Of course. It's only George here at the moment, and he's already showered. I'll go and get you some fresh towels. It's good to see you up, Harry," she beamed, leaving him to get the towels.

Harry ate a couple of sandwiches for Molly, then took an apple and a drink with him as he wandered back to the pond. It was a peaceful place, if one needed somewhere to think.

He lay his head back, arms behind his head, looking up at the sky. He tried to imagine his parents, Sirius, Fred, even Remus, watching over them.

He thought about George. Molly had said he was going through some of Fred's belongings in their room. George still hadn't left the Burrow, but at least he wasn't wallowing in grief in his room anymore. Still, Harry knew that going through Fred's things would be tough for him.

A floral scent wafted over him. He closed his eyes, inhaling it. "Hey Wifey," he greeted, without opening his eyes.

She giggled. "How did you know?"

"A husband just knows. It's in the husband hand book," grinned Harry.

Ginny gracefully sat down next to him. "I just came from Grimmauld Place. He's not good. I think it might be today, or tomorrow at the latest."

Harry sighed. "Thanks for checking on him. Did he say for me to come?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, he was mumbling all the names of the Blacks he'd served in that horrible house. I think it was his way of saying goodbye to them. Even that old hag on the wall."

"This is the first time I've ever actually waited for someone to pass. Everyone else close to me has been murdered. My parents, Cedric. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Fred. Even Hedwig," he said sadly.

"Your owl? Oh no, what happened?" gasped Ginny.

So Harry started to tell her the story of how the Order had come to Privet Drive to escort him to the Burrow. She laughed as he told her of them all drinking Polyjuice, and their reactions to being him. She grasped his hand as he told her how they'd been chased by Death Eaters, and she lay her head on his shoulder as he told her about Hedwig.

"She was a beautiful owl. Loyal to you till the end. Just like all the others," she said softly.

"She was the only one who knew what my life at Privet Drive was like. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have her there with me," said Harry, leaning his head against hers.

"Harry, will you tell me about the Horcruxes?" Ginny asked.

Harry spent the next hour and a half talking about the things he'd learned about Riddle; about all the Horcruxes and the hunt he, Ron and Hermione had spent nine months on. He didn't mention anything about the Deathly Hallows, only that they'd gone to see Xeno Lovegood when they'd heard Luna had been captured by Death Eaters.

"Poor Luna. I must go and see her and her dad. I haven't seen her since we were all at Diagon Alley a few days ago," mused Ginny.

"What about Neville, or Dean and Seamus?" asked Harry, trying to appear casual.

"Neville owled me about us all getting together again. Should be fun. They seem like nice guys," said Ginny. "Go on, you were telling me about breaking into Gringott's. That's amazing, Bill said they've got some bloody good charms."

Harry talked about Griphook, and the cups multiplying rapidly. She cheered in admiration for Hermione jumping on the back of the dragon, leaving Harry and Ron no choice but to follow.

"So the battle ended up at Hogwarts. The last Horcrux was there all along," she said.

Harry hesitated. "Actually, there was another Horcrux Riddle didn't even realise he'd made."

Ginny frowned. "How could he not know? What was it?"

He took a deep breath. "It was me. The night he killed my parents, when the curse rebounded back on to him after he tried to kill me, a piece of his soul attached itself to the only living thing in that room."

"You," whispered Ginny. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. You truly do know what it was like to have him be a part of you."

He nodded, as he picked up her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. "After...after it was all over, that was one of the things that I found hardest to deal with. I'd had a part of him in me for nearly eighteen years. I felt dirty..." His voice trailed off.

"Tainted. Like you'd never be clean again," finished Ginny.

"Yes. Yes, exactly," said Harry, in relief. Ginny got it. Somehow, he knew she would.

She brought their linked hands up to her face and went to kiss the back of it. She gasped when she saw 'I must not tell lies' etched into his skin.

"Umbridge," he said harshly.

Ginny brought his hand to her lips. She kissed it gently, just a butterfly kiss, yet Harry felt seared by it. It was a moment full of emotion. He closed his eyes to its perfection.

"I have one too," she whispered. "Nobody but Tonks and a healer in Salem know about it." She looked away.

"Show me," he said, his voice gentle. She looked back at him. "Show me," he repeated.

She unbuttoned her shirt, her eyes never leaving his. She shrugged it half off and turned around.

Harry brought his shaky hand up to her shoulder blade, where the words, 'Blood Traitor,' were etched into her skin. It had faded significantly, so Harry knew it had been there for awhile.

He traced the letters; his touch so soft. Ginny shivered, as Harry brought his face even closer. He pressed his lips over the words, hating that she'd suffered so much.

"Who?" he asked, mesmerised by all the freckles on her back.

"Bellatrix," she said. She shrugged the shirt back on and turned to face him.

They were close; so close. Harry almost felt like he could drown in her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice low and husky.

"I know," she said, her head getting closer and closer. "Me too, for you."

"I know," he said, tilting his head slightly.

Their lips brushed gently. Ginny pulled away slightly, but Harry came after her. His lips caught hers again, once, twice. Then he pulled away, and Ginny came after him. Her lips sought his, once, twice, three times. Longer each time.

Feeling quite reckless, Harry's tongue urged Ginny's mouth open. Their tongues gently sought the other.

"Harry, Ginny, tea time," shrilled Molly, using the Sonorus charm.

They gently pulled away. Harry ran his hand down her cheek. He had never felt like that when he kissed Cho. "That was..." he struggled to find just the right word.

"Magical?" said Ginny, that twinkle in her eye.

"Yes," said Harry, getting to his feet and offering her a hand. As he pulled her to her feet, he snuck a quick kiss. "Magical is the perfect word. For me, anyway," he said, self consciously.

Ginny framed his face with her small hands. He loved her touch, and he closed his eyes, as he felt her lips on his again. "For me, too," she said." Then she let him go.

He opened his eyes to see her running away. "Hey!"

"Catch me if you can," she called, laughing.

They ran all the way back to the Burrow.

It was after tea that Ginny mentioned going back to Grimmauld Place. Harry explained to Molly and Arthur what was going on. They remembered Kreacher and, despite his unwelcome attitude towards them at the time, they were saddened to hear his end was approaching.

Harry and Ginny flooed to Grimmauld Place. They went straight to the kitchen, but there was no sign of him.

"Let's try upstairs. Regulus' room," suggested Harry.

Sure enough, they found the old elf there, rasping for breath. "Master...Harry...was going...to call...you. Time...is close." He closed his eyes.

Harry knelt next to the bed, where Kreacher had somehow found the strength to make a kind of nest from old clothes.

"I'm here, Kreacher," he said softly, taking his small hand in his. "Whenever you're ready."

Ginny half shut the door, to give them some privacy.

"You...good Master. Kreacher...sorry."

"All is forgiven, Kreacher. You have served the Noble House of Black well. It is time for you to rest and join your old Master, Regulus," said Harry.

Kreacher's breathing got more and more shallow, yet he seemed to be waiting for something else. "Master...?"

"Kreacher, your time on this Earth is done. I order you to pass," said Harry.

With relief, Kreacher took his last breath. Harry said a silent prayer that Regulus had come to meet him, then shakily closed Kreacher's eyes.

Ginny stuck her head in a couple minutes later. She found Harry, nursing the body of the elf. She went inside and sat next to him.

"He's gone," said Harry, numbly.

"Yes," said Ginny with tears in her eyes.

He carefully lay Kreacher back on his nest. He turned back to Ginny, who took him in her arms. Together they sat there, as Harry cried and cried. Eighteen years of tears fell; all the anguish, the frustration, the loneliness, the longing. It had been building for so long, and it all came gushing out.

He felt so tired when he was finally done, and very embarassed. "Sorry," he said, as he wiped his eyes on his shirt. He couldn't look at her; didn't want to see her pity.

She lifted his chin with her finger. Her eyes were blazing in a way he had come to love. "Never, never be sorry for caring. It's one of the things I love most about you." She leaned in and kissed him gently. "We should go."

"What about...?" He looked at Kreacher.

Ginny waved her wand over his body. "I've done an embalming charm on him. I took the liberty of speaking to Andromeda. There is a Black family plot, where most of the family are buried. We can go tomorrow and see if he can be placed there. Hopefully, next to Regulus," said Ginny.

"Thank you. It sounds just what he'd want," said Harry. They lay Kreacher on Regulus' bed, wrapping him up. The old elf looked at peace.

He placed his arm around Ginny's waist, and she placed one of hers around his. They closed the door and quickly flooed back to the Burrow.

Molly and Arthur were still in the kitchen, having a cup of tea. "Is he...?" asked Molly.

Both Harry and Ginny nodded sadly. Molly raised her eyes to the heavens. "Rest in peace," she whispered.

"I should probably go. I'll just go up and see George," said Ginny, going up the stairs. She paused to look back at Harry, and they shared a smile before she left to go upstairs.

"Was it hard for you, Harry? After everything you've been through, to go through it again," said Molly.

"It was his time, Mrs Weasley. And that's how it should always be, isn't it?" asked Harry.

"Well said, my boy," said Arthur.

"I think I'll go up and see George and Ron, then go to bed. Night,"said Harry.

"Goodnight," they chorused, watching him leave.

"I think he's going to be all right, Arthur," sniffed Molly.

"I agree, Molly. I think Harry just took a big step in the right direction," said Arthur.

They sat and finished their tea, contemplating their family and how they were showing signs of healing after the war.


	7. Chapter 7 Ginny and Percy

Andromeda Tonks, as the closest surviving member of the Noble House of Black, gave permission for Kreacher to be buried in the same crypt as Regulus. She asked the Minister of the Church, Minister Aiston, if he would perform a short ceremony for Kreacher. Harry wasn't sure what the usual procedure for burying loyal house elves was, and even Hermione couldn't find much information.

The crypt was in a well known Magical church in England, close to Grimmauld Place. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, along with Miniser Aiston, Apparated into the church three days after Kreacher's death. Harry carried his body, wrapped in muslin, and led the way as they descended into the crypt.

After a short service, Minister Aiston conjured a small coffin to lay Kreacher in. He was laid to rest next to his Master. Harry hoped Kreacher would all they had done. With a last lingering look, Harry followed the others back up to ground level, and they left the church, glad to feel the sunshine on their faces.

"Why don't we go somewhere for lunch, or just a coffee," suggested Hermione. "I feel like I haven't seen you for ages," she said to Harry.

"Lunch sounds good," said Ron eagerly.

Harry laughed. "You'll never change, will you Ron. Lunch it is," said Harry, slapping him on the back.

The three started to walk off, when Harry realised Ginny wasn't following. He stopped, looking back. "Hey, you're coming too, right?"

"I'm sure the three of you have a lot to catch up on. Go on, I'll be fine," she said, shooing them away. Was it her imagination, or did Ron look relieved? He took Hermione's hand and started to walk on.

"You're sure?" asked Harry, uncertainly.

Ginny nodded. "Go, I'll be fine."

"I'll see you at the Burrow for tea?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Tonks and I have plans. Maybe tomorrow."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm in court all day tomorrow, remember? This was my last free day for probably a week."

"Come on, Harry," yelled Ron, from across the street. Harry held up his hand, to indicate to wait, then turned back to Ginny. He picked up her hand. "Please. Come to dinner tonight. Tonks and Teddy will be welcome too, you know that."

She felt him squeeze her hand. "We'll see. Go, before I hex Ron."

Harry crossed the street and caught up with his friends. Hermione slipped an arm around his waist, and the three set off, talking and laughing.

Ginny turned and walked the opposite direction, missing the wistful look Harry shot at her departing figure. She knew she wasn't going to change her and Tonks' plans. With that decided, she walked down an alley, and disapparated. She had to find a grocery store, and she had a brother to visit.

"Wow, Percy, your place is really nice," said Ginny, kissing his cheek and stepping into his looked around.

"Yes well, I know it's probably too big just for me, but I like it. I find I like living close to the Ministry, which is why I never moved back even after everything happened with Minister Fudge," said Percy, taking a grocery bag from her and going into the kitchen.

"Fudge? The old Minister for Magic?What did that have to do with you?"asked Ginny confused. She pulled out bread rolls and some ham, turkey and salad.

Percy got the butter out of the refrigerator and took out a couple of plates and a knife. As they prepared their lunch, he told her of his appointment as assistant to Barty Crouch as soon as he finished at Hogwarts.

"That sounds a great opportunity, Percy, just what you always wanted," said Ginny, smiling at her middle brother.

"Yes, well, things didn''t go as I hoped," said Percy. He then told her off Barty Crouch's deception, and how Percy found himself on a bit of a power trip. "I was so eager to impress, it was like a dream come true when Mr Crouch, or rather, the fake Crouch would call in sick, give me some orders but mostly left me in charge of the office. I was a blind fool, Ginny, caught up in my career. Even after the debacle at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I started to believe the Ministry's stance against Harry." he paused to take a bit of his ham and salad roll.

"What stance? Didn't the Ministry believe Harry? Who did they think killed Cedric?" asked Ginny.

"They put Cedric's death down to a 'Tragic accident'," scoffed Percy. "It was then decided that the Ministry needed to have a greater input at Hogwarts, so they sent a witch named Dolores Umbridge to take over theDADA class. I'd met her a couple of times, found her to be a pleasant woman. When I heard what she did to Lee and Harry, it made me feel sick," said Percy, frowning at his stupidity.

"I've seen what she did to Harry. He also said she slapped him across the face, and started to use an Unforgivable Curse on him. She was definitely not a pleasant woman, Percy," said Ginny. She held her glass out as Percy filled it up.

"I know.I feel so stupid. Fudge and his cohorts seemed so, I don't know, on top of things. When in fact, he was scared shitless and had no clue what to do, so he just ignored everything, and put the blame on Harry, saying he was an attention seeking juvenile," said Percy.

"Ha, even I know that isn't true, and I've really only known him well these last few weeks. The last thing he wants is any attention," said Ginny.

"I was there that night, at the Ministry, you know. When we found out Voldemort was back. Fudge nearly shat himself, when he saw him. When he tried to cover it up, I finally started to wise up. Oh, I stayed working there, but I tried to see if I could find out anything that would help. I thought I could tell Mum and Dad," said Percy.

"You were a spy," gasped Ginny.

Percy grinned wryly. "Not really. By then, a line had been drawn. Harry's side, or Voldemort's side. The thing is, no-one really knew what side I was on. So no-one spoke about anything important in my presence."

"You knew, though. Didn't you Percy? You knew what was the right side?"Ginny asked.

Percy nodded slowly. The worst thing was the day Dad got in the lift. I was there with several other top notch Ministry officials, all dressed in their best robes, expensive, of course. Then here came Dad, in his old robes, hair barely brushed. I felt so ashamed of being his son, so when he said good morning to me, I pretended I didn't hear him. When he got out, and we continued, the other wizards made fun of him."

"Oh Percy, you didn't-?"

"No!" interrupted Percy. "I didn't join them, but Ginny, I didn't stop them, or tell them he was my father. That makes me as bad, if not more worse, than them," said Percy.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Ginny, angry on her father's behalf.

"I quit that day," said Percy softly. "I knew I had already hurt Mum and Dad. I-I sent back my Christmas jumper. I had turned my back on everything I had been brought up to believe, all for the sake of some glorious career. I should have known it had been too easy.

"Good. I'd hate to think you were working there this last year," said Ginny. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Investing. I knew I needed to watch my finances, even though I had a good bit saved up. I started to play the Muggle stock market, and I took a couple of good risks, that proved fiscally successful.I moved here, and one day caught up with Lee Jordan. He told be about his radio show he was doing, 'Potterwatch'. It was through that that I heard the fighting had begun at Hogwarts. When I realised I could lose my family, I quickly got hold of Lee, and he told me how to get through," said Percy.

"So you saw everyone? Even F-Fred, before he..." Ginny broke off.

"Yes. I was close to him when it happened. One minute he was laughing, the next he, well, he was gone,"said Percy, didn't know how many nights he had lain awake, replaying that horrific moment. How many times had he wondered why Fred, why not him? How many times had he wondered if his family weren't thinking the same?

Ginny came to stand next to him. She put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm glad you got to reconcile with the family, Percy."

He sighed. "Me too. There's still a bit of a barrier there, but I know that will change with time. I know I have to prove I've changed."

Ginny smiled consolingly at him. "Mum said you were spending a lot of time with George. That's a good start. Apart from Fred, you were the closest to George."

Percy shook his head. "Closest in age, mostly. I thought their pranks were juvenile and potentially harmful. Really, they both could have excelled in school so much better if only they had applied themselves. No, I actually think you were closest to the twins. You were more like them than any of us."

"Why, thank you, Percy. I take that as a compliment," grinned Ginny. Percy bowed his head in acknowledgement."To tell you the truth, I used to think if I was in on the prank, at least I knew it wouldn't be against me. Poor Ron. He usually copped it worse than anyone," she said.

Percy hesitated, then said, "I'm worried about George."

Ginny nodded. "I'm worried about Ron." She explained about the empty Dreamless Sleep Potion vials she'd found.

"Leave it with me. I think I know what to do," said Percy.

"Fine, and I'll speak with George," agreed Ginny.

Percy sighed, then asked "How are you getting on with Harry?"

"Fine, why?" asked Ginny.

"I was there that day, Ginny. That morning that you first met Harry. I know we laughed at the time, but Fred, George and I wondered after what happened to our strong, feisty sister. She blushed and stammered; it was strange to see," said Percy.

Ginny shrugged."I really don't know myself. Hero worship, I guess."

"What about your school in the States? Mum mentioned you've already sat your NEWTS and got six. Congratulations," he smiled proudly.

Ginny smiled back at him. "Thanks. You would have been proud of my study schedule. I really knuckled down after Christmas. I didn't get a lot of news from back here, but I knew things were grim. I heard about Luna being taken, and I knew Ron, Hermione and Harry were on the run."

"Well then, I guess Mum and Dad made the right choice to send you away," said Percy.

Ginny shrugged. "We;ll never know, will we. I really hated being away from you all, but I've made a good life for myself in America. Plus, I have Tonks and Teddy in my life. I couldn't imagine not knowing them. We have a lovely place in Salem, just on the outskirts, actually," gushed Ginny, feeling a pang of homesickness for her adopted town.

"Are you moving back to England? Mum mentioned a Runes course you're taking. Bravo. I certainly admire extra study. It can only lead to bigger and better things,"applauded Percy.

"Thanks, Percy. I'm not sure how long we're staying. It all depends on Tonks. I can do my Runes course anywhere. I'm actually going to a lecture next week by a well known Curse breaker, Dr Jones. He's accomplished so much for his age. Bill recommended I go and see him. Said that will make me decide if Curse breaking is really what I want to do," said Ginny.

"It's an exciting career with a lot of travel involved," said Percy.

"I know. Sounds just what I'm looking for," said Ginny, her eyes shining.

"So, even if you return to England, you won't be here for long, anyway," said Percy.

Ginny nodded. "This, well, the Burrow, will always be home, don't get me wrong. But I've had a taste of independence, I know that I want to travel, to see other parts of the world. Not for a holiday, to stay, see how they live."

"That won't thrill Mum," said Percy.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm only seventeen. When the time comes for me to stop wandering, I intend to settle down in a cottage in England and raise my kids."

"You need to have a husband before that happens, Ginny," chuckled Percy.

"Now you sound like Mum, Percy," chuckled Ginny. "Technically, I just need a man."

"Did you leave a special someone in Salem?" asked Percy.

Ginny shook her head. "No.I dated a bit, but there was no-one special. I broke off with my last boyfriend just before Christmas.I was hoping Mum and Dad might ask me to come home, but they didn't."

"Any prospects here, then?" asked Percy.

A sudden image of black hair and piercing green eyes leapt into Ginny's mind. The two of them definitely had a connection, but was it a dark one? Would it always be a reminder of Tom Riddle?

Then she remembered kissing him after Kreacher's death. They had been caught up in the moment, but it been a kiss unlike Ginny had ever had before. There had been nothing involving Tom then.

"Maybe, Percy. Maybe," she said.

They talked of other things, feeling some sort of kinship for their distance from the family these last harrowing years. In the end, Ginny advocated Percy showing his family he would be there for them, and they would start to believe it.

"You can only say sorry so many times. Your actions will show how genuine you are about it," she said, hugging him goodbye.

"This has been nice, Ginny. Thanks for coming over," said Percy.

He opened the door for her, and they both started, as an attractive young woman had her hand up, about to knock on Percy's door. "Oh," she exclaimed, eyeing Ginny curiously.

"Audrey, are you okay? Oh, this is my sister, Ginny. Ginny, my next door neighbour, two doors down,"introduced Percy.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Ginny.

"Hello. I'm sorry to interrupt. Percy, I can come back later," she offered.

"Oh please, I was just going," said Ginny. "I'll see you later, Percy. Bye Audrey."

"Bye Ginny. Audrey, won't you come in?" offered Percy.

As Audrey walked into his apartment, Percy looked back to Ginny and wiggled his eyebrows. Then the door closed.

Ginny chuckled. In that instant, Percy reminded her so much of Fred and George. She knew he was always considered the odd duck amongst the siblings, but Ginny felt an affinity for him now.


	8. Chapter 8 Harry, Ginny, Teddy and Tonks

A week later, Harry lay on his back, his head propped on a light jacket he'd brought with him. He was near the pond, in his (and Ginny's) favourite spot, and he was reading Sirius' journal. He had just got to the part where Sirius was off to Hogwarts for the first time, relieved to be away from the oppressive atmosphere of Grimmauld Place. He was eager to make new friends and play a few pranks. Harry chuckled. Sirius sounded like a Marauder already.

From the peripheal of his eye he saw movement, and turned to see Ginny holding Teddy, and heading straight for him. He put the book down, and rolled on to his side, his head resting on the palm of his hand. He had a glimpse of the future, imagining Ginny strolling to him with their child in her arms, resting on her hip. Whoa, where did that come from, he wondered?

"Hey," she greeted him. "Do you have any plans for the next few hours?"

"No, just enjoying the sunshine while I read this," he said, indicating the diary. "Why?"

"Would you be able to watch Teddy for me? Tonks and I made plans, but Andromeda has developed a migraine. And Teddy loves being with Harry, doesn't he?" crooned Ginny, speaking behind Teddy as she held him up, facing Harry.

Teddy's hair immediately changed to messy black. Harry chuckled and Teddy gurgled. "All right, all right, you don't need to twist my arm. You know I love the little guy." He conjured up a blanket, and Ginny lay Teddy down.

"Here's his bag. You'll need to keep a close eye on him. He likes to roll now," said Ginny proudly.

"Sure. What are you and Tonks doing?" asked Harry.

"Oh, you know. Girly stuff," said Ginny.

"Girly stuff, you say?. Well Teddy, us manly types will hang out here while the girls go off and do girly stuff," grinned Harry at Teddy. Teddy smiled back and gurgled happily.

Ginny laughed and leaned down to kiss him goodbye. "Bye sweetie. Be good for Harry."

"What about me? Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" asked Harry boldy.

Ginny leaned down to kiss his forehead, as she had done to Teddy. "Bye Harry. Be good to Teddy," she sing-songed. She got up and walked to the Apparition point.

He watched her walk away. She turned at the last moment, winking when she saw he was watching her. Then she Disapparated, leaving Harry behind with a suddenly smelly Teddy, who was clutching at his feet.

"Ugh, you didn't?" asked Harry, wrinkling his nose. He peeked in the baby's nappy. "Ugh, you did! Teddy Lupin, this is not what I call 'manly business'. We need to have a serious discussion about this." Harry removed his little romper and nappy, nearly gagging as he did so.

"Goobababumbum," crooned Teddy, liking the feeling of his little bum being clean and in the fresh air.

"Good. I'm glad you agree," chuckled Harry, cleaning him up. He quickly attached a nappy and applied a sunblock charm. "Now, settle back and listen to the wisdom of Uncle Sirius."

Hermione and Ron came across Harry reading to little Teddy. Hermione pulled Ron's arm to make him stop, as they listened themselves.

" _So, I took Frank's toad and put it near Mary Jane's pillow. I had to wait in the common room, but not long after she went up to her dorm, she came down squealing. The toad had jumped on her neck as soon as she lay down. Poor girl was shaking. I took her in my arms and told her I'd make sure it never happened to her again. She was so greatful, she snogged my right there and then. And that's how I got my first girlfriend!_ Hmm, maybe Uncle Sirius isn't the best one to take advice about girls from."chuckled Harry.

"And what advice would you give him, Harry," laughed Ron, coming toward him with Hermione. He sat down next to Teddy. "Hello, little man."

Teddy looked at Ron, and changed his hair to red. "Hey, look at that," exclaimed Ron happily.

"I think he thinks you're Ginny," giggled Hermione. "Your hair is getting really long." She too sat down next to Ron. The baby studied her for so long, Hermione got flustered and looked away. "Why is he with you?"

"Gin and Tonks had plans, and Andromeda got a migraine," said Harry, lifting Teddy to sit on his lap. Teddy continued to stare at Hermione.

"What sort of plans?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. "Girls stuff, is all I know. Teddy and I are doing manly stuff, aren't we buddy?"

Ron scoffed. "Reading a diary? How manly of you. Who's is it?"

"It's Sirius', and it's a journal. Ginny found it in Grimmauld Place, in his bedroom," said Harry, placing Teddy on his tummy on the rug.

"You're really good with him, Harry," observed Hermione. She had no interest in holding the baby and neither did Ron.

"He's amazing. After all the shit at the trials last week, seeing Teddy later made everything seem worthwhile. Like I was making the future better for him, you know," said Harry.

"Language, Harry. You never know what babies hear, and mimic," scolded Hermione, goodnaturedly.

"Babadada," gurgled Teddy, rolling slightly towards Ron, who inched back, nervously.

"Look at him. He's brilliant," said Harry.

"Merlin, you've got it bad, mate," chuckled Ron. "I'm not ready for one of them for a few years yet."

"I think Bill and Fleur are trying," said Hermione, smiling tentatively at Teddy as he rolled her way.

"Really? Oh well, I guess I can practice on my nephew, when he gets here," said Ron, satisfied.

"Or niece. Fleur may have a girl," said Hermione.

Ron chuckled and shook his head. "Hermione, it's the male that determines the sex of the baby. It's practically a given. Us Weasley men will all have boys."

"Ahem. How do you explain Ginny, then?" asked Hermione haughtily. She never did like being told she was wrong, and in this case, although Ron was correct, it didn't mean the Weasley sons would only have sons of their own.

"Its obvious, innit? Quirk of nature. An anemone," said Ron.

"I think you mean, an anomaly," corrected Hermione. "I hardly think your sister is an anomaly, Ronald."

"What do you reckon, Harry?" asked Ron.

"If she's an anomaly, she's the prettiest one I've ever seen," said Harry unthinkingly, encouraging Teddy to roll over.

"What the...you think my sister's pretty?" asked Ron, shocked.

"Yes," said Harry and Hermione together. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione, who looked at Harry.

"Well, she is. Not in a Lavender Brown kind of way, with makeup and bows in her hair. Her beauty is an inner beauty, that shines through. Don't you agree, Harry?" she asked, grinning at his uncomfortable look.

"Uh, yeah. Inner beauty, and all that. What Hermione said," said Harry, not meeting Hermione's knowing smirk.

"Hmm. Guess I just don't see it. She'll always be my bratty little sister," said Ron.

"I thought the two of you used to be close,"said Harry, peering at him.

"Yeah, we were. After Fred and George went to Hogwarts, it was only the two of us at home. We did everything together. It was nice," said Ron, shrugging.

"So why didn't you want her sitting with us on the train, or hanging around us at school?" asked Hermione.

Ron shrugged. "You guys were _my_ friends. I just thought it would be better if Ginny found friends in her own year."

"Instead she found a friend in Tom Riddle and an enchanted diary," said Harry.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that's my fault?"

"No. It was Lucius Malfoy's fault for giving her the damn thing in the first place," said Harry.

"Harry, language,"said Hermione, gesturing to Teddy, who was rolling from side to side.

"Look, I'm sorry it happened to Ginny, but she's home now, and all that other sh-, er crap is over. Can't we focus on that?" asked Ron, petulantly.

"You're right. Come on, Ronald, let's go and see what your Mum is cooking for tea," said Hermione, standing up.

"Hey, how's things with your parents?" asked Harry to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. "We're getting there, slowly. I honestly don't think we'll ever have the same sort of relationship again. It's more like we're getting to know each other again, and we're being horribly polite to each other." She grimaced.

"I'm sorry," said Harry, picking up Teddy who was getting a bit fretful at having nobody's attention. He jiggled him a bit and Teddy reached out to grab some of Harry's hair.

"Here, let me," said Hermione, kneeling down. She carefully disentangled Teddy's fingers from Harry's spoke quietly in his ear. "So, you and Ginny? We'll talk more soon."

"Come on, 'Mione," grumbled Ron. "I can smell Mums cooking from here. I think it's a roast," he said happily.

"Coming, Ronald. We'll leave Harry and Teddy to their manly stuff," grinned Hermione, taking Ron's hand.

"Bye Auntie 'Mione. Bye Uncle Ron," said Harry, waving Teddy's arm. Hermione 's head shot around at the diminutive, which she hated, and she playfully stuck her tongue out at Harry. She and Ron headed back towards the Burrow., arm in arm.

"That's Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron will teach you all you need to know about chess, and everything you never wanted to know about the Chudley Cannons. You'll learn everything else from Aunt Hermione," chuckled Harry.

Harry read a bit more from Sirius' journal, but Teddy got a bit fidgety, so Harry picked him up and started telling him about the year that Remus taught at Hogwarts. Teddy soon fell asleep, but Harry didn't notice, so intent was he on sharing these precious stories with Teddy. This was how Tonks found the two of them.

"- so your dad was the one who taught me the Patronus charm," Harry was saying, "and maybe one day, I'll teach you. What do you say to that, Teddy? Hmm?"

"I think you've worn him out," chuckled Tonks.

Harry looked up. "Oh, hi. He's asleep?. Damn, just as I was getting to the good stuff," he quipped.

"I'm sure you'll be telling him those stories over and over again," said Tonks.

Harry looked at her. "You look nice. Do something different with your hair?" he asked.

Tonks immediately changed her hair colour to match his. Harry chuckled. "Okay, wrong question to ask a Metamorphagus. Point well made."

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Been doing it for years," winked Tonks. "I better get this little guy home. Hope he was no trouble?"

"Course not," scoffed Harry. "Just us blokes, hanging out. Ron and Hermione stopped by for a bit, but it's mostly just been the two of us. Speaking of, where's Gin?"

"Out on a hot date, lucky girl," said Tonks, picking Teddy up gently and missing the look of shock on Harry's face.

"A date? With who?" he asked.

"Nev. Although they are meeting up with the others later for dinner. Ginny asked him to take her somewhere first. He's a bit of all right, is young Neville," said Tonks. She adjusted the sleeping Teddy in her arms.

"Where did they go? Ginny and Neville?" asked Harry.

Tonks shrugged. "Dunno. They never said. Nev looked nervous, if that means anything. Hunky, but nervous," she said.

"Nah, he always looks like that. Who were they meeting after?" asked Harry.

"Er, I'm not sure. Seamus and Dean, I suppose, and a couple of others. Look, I really need to get this one home and down for his nap. Thanks a bunch for watching him," said Tonks.

"Anytime," said Harry. He got up, handed her Teddy's baby bag and kissed Teddy on the forehead. "Anytime," he repeated. His mind was only on Ginny and Neville. Together. On a date.

"Bye Harry. Thanks again," said Tonks. She walked to the Apparition point and Apparated home.

"Nymphadora, is that you?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, hearing her mother call out to her. She lay Teddy in his cot, and pulled the covers over him. She stood watching over him for a few seconds, her heart filled with love. She was so grateful she still had a part of Remus in her life.

She left Teddy's room ajar and went into the kitchenette, not surprised to see her mother waiting for her. "I called out to you."

"I was putting Teddy down for a sleep. I didn't want to wake him," she said defensively.

"Oh., of course. Look, I wanted us to talk. Is Ginny here?" asked Andromeda.

"No, she's out for the evening. I really don't feel like re-hashing the same old arguments again, Mum," sighed Tonks. "How's your headache?"

"Well I'm sorry for continually wondering if my only daughter and grandson were committed to staying in England or not. Have you spoken to Kingsley about a job yet? Have you contacted the housing people in the States, terminating your lease? Have you begun to look for an apartment here? Have you-"Andromeda ignored Tonks' query and was off on a familiar rant.

"Mum, please, enough," cried Tonks, convering her ears with her hands.

Andromeda crossed her arms over her chest and stared pointedly at Tonks.

Tonks sighed. "Look, I have an interview with Kings on Monday, first thing. Once I've talked to him, then I'll be able to figure out the rest, okay? That's all I can offer you right now."

"Fine. Would you like me to watch Teddy on Monday while you have your interview?" she offered.

"Nah, Gin said she would. Thanks though," said Tonks, smiling at her mother.

"That girl has her own life to live, not be babyitting Teddy all the time," said Andromeda.

"She doesn't babysit him all the , you've got a life of your own too, Mum. If I stay in England, I wouldn't expect you to watch Teddy all the time, either," said Tonks, firmly.

"I'm his grandmother. Of course I'd watch him, anytime you need," said Andromeda."You'll probably want to meet up with your old friends from time to time. You'll even start dating again."

"Merlin Mother, will you stop? The only man I need in my life is my son. He's all I'm thinking about. Every decision I make, is what's best for Teddy," cried Tonks.

"I'm only trying to help you, Nymphadora. You have no idea how hard it is, raising a child, especially as a single parent. Be smart. Stay in England, stay with me. Permanently," implored Andromeda.

Tonks sighed. "Mum, I love you but you know we clash too much. I don't want Teddy in the middle of all that. I'm sorry, but if we decide to stay, we'll look for a place of our own. One you're always welcome to visit. You know it's for the best," she said.

"I wish your father were here. He could always talk you round," sighed Andromeda.

"I miss him too, Mum. My son is going to need good men in his life. He's lost his father and grandfather, the two best men I knew," said Tonks sadly.

"I lost my husband and son-in-law. Please, don't let me lose my daughter and grandson as well," whispered Andromeda.

"Mum, don't," said Tonks, sighing heavily.

"My offer is there, Nymphadora. Please, just think about it." With that, Andromeda left.

Tonks sank onto the lounge, exhausted. Fighting with her mother always left her like this. She felt like a sixteen year old, being reprimanded by mummy. Not a grown woman with a child of her own.

What she wouldn't give for a crystal ball to see the future. England or America? Family by blood, or the family she and Ginny had made with other friends in America?

Tonks lay on the small lounge and pulled the blanket down and over herself. Cooking tea seemed too much effort, so she decided to take a nap while Teddy took his. She'd make something to eat when he woke.

"Thanks again, Nev. I had a good time. The restaurant was great and your friends are a lot of fun," said Ginny, walking from the Apparition point at Andromeda's to the granny flat she and Tonks were sharing.

"They liked you too. Besides, they would have been your friends too, had you stayed at Hogwarts. Seamus made a point of asking out every Gryffindor girl in our year and the two below us,"grinnned Neville.

Ginny giggled. "That Irish blarney does have some charm. Did he have a steady girlfriend?"

Neville shook his head. "Nah, not really. Dean seemed pretty taken by you, too. Any interest?"

"Not really. I mean, he seemed really nice. I just don't know what my future plans are, so I don't want to start something."

"Sure, I get it," said Neville. He shifted uncomfortably as they came to the front door. "Thanks for meeting my mum."

"Of course. You've told me so much about her in your letters. I was a bit taken aback when she called me Lily, but she was so sweet. Thanks for taking me." She kissed him on the cheek.

Neville blushed. "Thanks, er I mean, you're welcome. I, er guess I should go. I'll, uh, see you again soon?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah. Night Neville."

"Night, Ginny," said Neville. He waited till she was inside, then headed back the Apparition point, whistling happily.

Harry watched him go from under his Invisibility cloak. He rubbed his chest, trying to quell the ache. It didn't work.


	9. Chapter 9 Ginny and George

"Wow, George, this is just...wow," gasped Ginny, looking around in awe. She and George had just stepped into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and with a wave of his wand, the store lit up.

"A lot of the shelves are empty, and it's a bit of a mess," said George, looking around.

"I can see that, but, oh George, I can just imagine how it should look. It's brilliant, almost exactly as I pictured it from yours and Fred's letters," exclaimed Ginny. George picked up on her excitement.

"Took us a lot to get it just how we wanted it. Come here, let me show you this," said George, beckoning her over to a corner. He gave her the grand tour, explaining all the products and how they came up with the ideas. It took them quite a while, but there was a lot of laughter behind each Wheeze they'd made.

"You're holding out on me, George. I wanna see it all," said Ginny, pointing down.

George gulped. "You know, only me and F-Fred have been down there. Ever."

"I know. Show me,"she ordered.

"I haven't been back here since...since the Final Battle," he said as they went downstairs.

George hesitated, then led her down to their Inventing Room. He waved his wand in an intricate pattern, and the door opened.

Drawings of potential Wheezes lined the two walls, while potion ingredients lined another. Empty vials, and books were were on shelves, and the smell of gunpowder was in the air.

"This was my space," said George, indicating the one closest to the books. "I did most of the research. You know, potion ingredients, levels, that sort of thing. Fred...Fred sat there," gulped George, pointing.

Ginny placed her hand on his arm. "Tell me more," she said. "How did you get the money to start it up?" She knew the story but guessed it would help George to talk about it all.

So George told her about how he and Fred started making Wheezes and trying them out on their Hogwarts friends. How Harry had given them their start up money from his Tri-Wizard winnings, and refused their re-payment when they'd started making a profit. How they'd lived in the little apartment over the shop.

"I-I don't know if I can go back there, Gin. I'd see him in all parts of the flat. Hell, I see him everyday, when I look in the damn mirror, only, it's never him. It's me, just me. For the first time, it's just me," wept George, "and I hate it. I don't want to be 'just me'.

Ginny placed her arms around him."I can only imagine how hard this is for you. My heart aches at losing him, but I know it's so much more for you. There's no rush to go back to the flat. Just coming here today was a big said you went through his belongings at the Burrow. That must have been hard," she said.

"It was really hard, looking at the old photos. Seeing him laughing and happy. That's how he died, you know, with a smile on his face. That stupid wall fell on him. Who dies from a bloody wall falling on them?" asked George, laughing through his tears.

"Fred, obviously," laughed Ginny.

"He loved this place. It was our dream come true. How can I do it, go on, without him?" asked George, rhetorically.

Ginny looked thoughtful. "If it were you, wouldn't you want Fred to keep living, keep going with this place?"

George nodded. "Definitely."

"Then you can be damn sure Fred would want you to do the same," said Ginny. "To honour him. Make this place even more successful. You can do it, George."

"I already thought that when I have a son, I'd call him Fred, to honour him" sniffed George.

"Well, there you go. If you're planning on having a son, you must plan on meeting someone to have him with. Which means you choose to have a life, where you'll go out and meet people, meet the special someone to have little Freddie with. It's what Fred would have wanted, and you know that," said Ginny, gently.

"I guess," sighed George. "It's stupid, but I just feel like he's gone ahead without me."

"It's not stupid.. The two of you have been together always, literally. It's a huge adjustment to make," said Ginny, hugging him. "Have you talked to Lee at all. The three of you used to be thick as thieves. It might help to talk to him too."

"He's been owling. So has Angie and Alicia. I guess I just don't want to break down in front of them. Got to keep up my macho image, you know," he half smiled.

"You know, they have memories of Fred, and they want to remember him and grieve for him too. Why don't you send them an owl, get together. It might not help, but it can't hurt," said Ginny. "I'd love to meet them and hear stories about you two at Hogwarts. I'd love to see Lee again."

"Will you come with me? You know, if I do something really girly and cry. Can you get me out of there fast," half-teased George.

Ginny hugged him. "I will always be here for you when you need me."

"Thanks, Gin," said George. He contemplated for a minute. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll see if Lee, Angie and Alicia want to meet. Maybe even Katie Bell," he mused. He pulled out some parchment and started to write. "I'll do it now, before I change my mind. Where do you reckon?"

Ginny thought about it. "How about the beach near Shell Cottage. There's something about the beach, it's casual and relaxing. Then, if you need some time away, you could just say you're going to the loo, or something. I'm sure Bill and Fleur won't mind if we use their place."

"Better send them an owl too," muttered George. He wrote one and did a charm to copy it three times. Then he wrote one to Bill and Fleur. "Done! What say we go and send these, then I'll treat you to some of the best icecream around?"

Ginny smiled at her brother. "If you're talking Fortescue's, you're on! I haven't found anywhere else to compare. Then you can spill the beans on these girls that are coming. Did Fred go out with any of them?"

"Well now," began George, as they made their way back to the shop floor, "He did take Angie to the Yule Ball. Now I'm not one to kiss and tell, but..." He continued his stories as they left the store.

Arm in arm, they made their way to the Owl Post Office, then for icecream. George didn't stop talking once, and even sounded happy about seeing his friends again. Ginny was quite content to sit back and let him talk.

"Well, well, the squirt has grown up quite nicely. Look at you," teased Lee Jordan, hugging her tight.

"I could say the same for you. Skinny Lee is now tall, dark and dreadlocked," teased Ginny. "You filled out quite nicely too." Lee was now quite muscular and handsome.

Lee and the others laughed. "Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson, and these are Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and her boyfriend, Oliver Wood. We're all Gryffindors, and played on the Quidditch team with George and ...uh..." Her voice trailed off.

"Fred. Merlin, have you forgotten him already?" sighed George, in pretend exasperation.

Angelina sighed in obvious relief that he'd mentioned his name. She nudged George. "Oh, the two of you are pretty unforgettable."

"Thank you, Mi'lady," bowed George. He flung an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "This is my little sister, Ginny. Home from the States."

"Hi Ginny," chorused the others.

Ginny smiled. "Hi. It's great to meet you. Both Fred and George wrote me letters, and mentioned you all, particularly when it came to Quidditch. I do remember you from the year I was at Hogwarts. Shall we go and sit on the beach?" She gestured to where she and George had constructed a shelter from the sun and some comfy cushions and rugs to sit on.

"I think we're just waiting for...ah, here he comes. Harry, glad you could make it,"called George.

"Harry! So good to see you. How are you?" asked Angie, Alicia and Katie all at once.

Ginny and George chuckled to see Harry blush under the female scutiny. He endured their hugs and kisses on the cheek. "It's so good to see you all again. Hi George, Ginny."

They made their way down to the beach. "Oh, that's our older brother's house up there, so if anyone needs to use the loo, or anything, we can use their place. They're out at the moment, but it's open," said Ginny, gesturing to the cottage. She noticed George and Lee talking quietly, so she spoke to the others, getting everyone comfortable.

George and Lee hugged in a manly way, then joined the group. "So, what's everyone been up to?" asked George.

The next couple of hours passed quickly, as each talked about what they had been doing since they'd left Hogwarts, and since the Final Battle. Alicia and Angelina had returned to join the fighting, but Oliver and Katie had been travelling. They'd returned as soon as they got word of Voldemort's demise, and had helped in the reconstruction and clean up at Hogwarts.

Ginny found them to be an amusing and lively bunch, and exactly who she'd imagined Fred and George would be friends with. Talk soon turned to pranks played in various classes, and the legendary Quidditch games.

Ginny giggled. "I remember the one where the Bludger broke Harry's arm, and then that git Lockhart tried to fix it."

The others all laughed and discussed the match that lead up to that point. Harry leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I remember getting a certain Get Well card too. Hmm, who was that from again?" he teased.

Ginny chuckled. "Merlin, it was horrible, wasn't it? Boy, I really had it bad for you back then."

"Had, Ginny? Had? Anyway, it wasn't that bad. In fact, I may even still have it in one of my old trunks. Now, let's talk about that Singing Valentine, shall we?" he said, playfully.

"I solemnly swear I did NOT bloody send that," said Ginny, firmly. Harry nudged her playfully.

"No, that was us, mate. Fred's idea," admitted George. "Hey, I can pin all the bad stuff on Fred now, and he's not here to contradict me." He grinned, making the others chuckle.

"I can't believe he's gone," sighed Angie. "I'll miss him." Katie looked down sadly, and Alicia nodded.

"To Fred. Best brother, great friend, good Beater, great prankster," said Oliver, raising his glass in a toast to stop the mood from plummeting.

"Well said, mate," said Lee. He looked up and called out, "Look out Heaven, Fred Weasley is in ya!"

Katie giggled, wiping her eyes. "Heaven won't know what hit it!"

"If he meets up with my godfather and dad, he'll be in good company," chuckled Harry. To the others he explained. "They called themselves the Marauders. They were Animagi, and they had an awesome map of Hogwarts."

"Hey, didn't you guys have a map like that?" asked Lee to George.

George nodded. "Yep. Swiped it from Filch's office. After several years, we decided it was time to pass it on to another worthy being. It would have gone to Gin, but she left, so we passed it to Harry."

"Who turned out to be the rightful heir, anyway," said Ginny.

Talk then turned to the school and various teachers, lessons and Hogsmeade visits. Harry and Ginny were content to let the others talk and reminisce, with Harry chiming in ocassionally.

Ginny and Harry went up to Shell Cottage to bring down some snacks to eat. They'd nibbled on crisps already, but Ginny and Fleur had prepared sandwiches, muffins and a fruit platter.

"Hey, this looks great," said Harry, as she took the fruit platter out of the refrigerator.

"Fleur's really good at arranging things to look great. Thanks for helping me carry all this down. It's going well, don't you think?" asked Ginny, grabbing some napkins.

"George seems to be doing well, talking with them about Fred. This was a great idea, Ginny," said Harry.

"I wanted it to go well for George. Being with his friends will remind him he has reasons to go on. The fact that they know a side of Fred and George that his family doesn't, well, I thought it would help. It could have gone either way, and made him even more reclusive,"she said.

"Getting the shop open will really help him," agreed Harry. "Anything else you want brought down?"

Ginny looked around. "Nope, I think that's it. Let's go and rejoin the others, shall we?"

Harry nodded and led the way, holding the door open for her. As they joined the others, Lee was asking George a question.

"So, what are you going to do about the shop?" asked Lee.

George shrugged. "I was there the other day, showing Ginny. Fred really was the one to come up with all the brilliant ideas. I just used to make his ideas come alive."

"Bull shit. You were just as creative as Fred," scoffed Lee. "Who came up with Ten-Tongue toffee. Who came up with Nosebleed Nougats? Who-?"

"All right, all right. I just don't know if I can come up with anything new on a regular basis. You know, to keep the store running," he said. "Anyway, first I need to restock, and set up."

"I'll help you get set up if you want," said Lee.

"Me too," said Angie. "I liked those cute little Pygmy Puffs. Can you get them back in?"

George nodded. "I think so."

"I can help too," offered Alicia. Katie and Oliver nodded keenly.

"With all this help, plus all our family, the store will be back to normal in no time," said Ginny. "That will leave you free to come up with some new inventions."

Harry started to laugh. "It will be hard to top U-No-Poo, though."

Ginny crinkled her nose. "Ew, really?"

She settled back as George and the others discussed the twins inventions. All in all she was happy with how the day was going, and even when Fred was mentioned, it was in a happy way. George seemed relaxed and even eager to get the shop up and running. She sent Lee a look of gratitude, and he winked at her.

The afternoon sun was sinking, but still the friends sat around talking. After checking the time, Ginny announced she had to leave.

"Hey you guys, do you want to come back to our place? We could play some cards, or just continue sitting around and talking?" offered Katie, who lived with Oliver.

Angie and Alicia agreed, and after a slight hesitation, so did George. Lee cheered and agreed too.

"Thanks, but I need an early night. I've got a meeting with Kingsley tomorrow." said Harry.

"Hey, so has Tonks. Hers is first thing," said Ginny. She stood up and began to pack up the food, drinks and rubbish.

"Mine's not till after lunch," said Harry, gloomily.

They farewelled the others, who promised to help George pack up the shelter, rugs and cushions. Ginny also reminded him to lock Shell Cottage if Bill and Fleur weren't home when they left.

"So why do you sound so gloomy at the prospect of talking to Kingsley?" asked Ginny.

I know what it's about. He's been owling me constantly because I still haven't agreed to starting Auror training," sighed Harry.

"Doesn't it start soon?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. "I always thought I'd want to be an Auror. My dad was one, and it seemed to be the only thing that seemed to suit me, you know? I don't know why I'm hesitating."

"Harry, with what you and the others have been through, is it no wonder you want a break from all that?" said Ginny. "I'm sure there are a lot of careers you're suited for."

"I don't think I'd like a job sitting behind a desk, pushing paper," said Harry.

Ginny laughed. "No, you're definitely an action kind of guy."

They reached the cottage and went inside, packing away the food and rubbish. Afer making sure everything was tidy, they prepared to leave. A loud burst of laughter made them both look down to the beach. The six sat in a circle, laughing at something one of them had said.

"It's been a good day," sighed Ginny. "They're good people."

"Tonks said you went out last night with some of our other friends. Dean, Seamus...Neville?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, we went out for dinner. It was fun."

"They're good people too. Of course, Dean, Seamus and Neville were mine and Ron's dormmates."

"I know. It came up a few times last night," giggled Ginny.

"So, Tonks said Nev came to pick you up. Top bloke, Nev," said Harry, trying to tamper down his jealousy.

"He's great," said Ginny affectionately. "Such a sweetheart."

"So, you uh, you like him?" asked Harry.

"I liked all of them," said Ginny, wondering why he was going on with this.

"Oh? So you don't like one more than the other?" asked Harry.

"What? No!" said Ginny, surprised.

"So, um, would you, er, would you consider going on a date? With me, I mean," he said, walking to the Apparition point at Shell Cottage.

Ginny had been following him, but at his question she stopped. Harry had just asked her out? She continued walking, until she caught up with him. He seemed nervous, and then she realised she hadn't given him an answer.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Harry. Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek. She walked ahead of him, and turned to Apparate. "I'll see you soon, okay? Bye."

"Bye," said Harry. He put his hand up to his cheek. What was so different about Ginny's kisses, he wondered? Molly had bussed him on the cheek before, and so had Hermione. Angie, Alicia and Katie had done it earlier, yet none of their kisses made him aware of those strange flutterings in his chest.

He smiled to himself. He had a date with Ginny. Suddenly, the world seemed a beautiful place to be. No matter what happened with Kingsley, no matter that he couldn't plan what he'd be doing hours ahead, let alone months ahead.

He had a date with Ginny.

Merlin, where was he going to take her? What would they talk about? What should he wear? Would she expect him to kiss her, or would she kiss him again? Harry sighed. He wanted to kiss her again, and not on the cheek, although that had been nice.

He had a date with Ginny. He didn't want to balls this up. He needed help. He needed-

"Hermione's place," he said to himself, mentally preparing to Apparate to his best friend's house.

If anyone could help him, it was Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10 Ginny and Hermione

"Hi Ginny, what are you reading?" asked Hermione as she came out of the floo. "You look really engrossed in it.

"Oh hi. I'm just going over some stuff for my Ancient Runes course. It looks so interesting," said Ginny, moving some papers around so Hermione could join her at the table at the Burrow.

Hermione picked up one and started to read. "Wow, this does look interesting. Aren't you going to that talk from that Curse breaker today? Dr Jones? I've read his latest book, you know. He's done so much for such a young age."

Ginny nodded. "I know, I'm really looking forward to it. Hey, do you want to come too? Bill was supposed to come, but he got called away to Paris for work, so he and Fleur are staying over so she can see her family."

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, sounding uncertain.

"Sure I'm sure. Oh, I suppose you want to spend as much time with Ron as you can before you leave for Hogwarts, don't you?" asked Ginny.

Hermione shook her head. "No. I mean yes, I do. This year will be so strange, not having Ron and Harry with me. What I meant was, Ron said he's helping George at the store again today and Harry is too. I guess I was going to go and help out too."

"Perfect. The lecture starts at eleven o'clock. What do you say we go to the lecture, stop off for some lunch and then we can go and see how they are doing. If they need any more help, we can stay," said Ginny.

"Sounds great,"said Hermione. "Am I dressed okay for a lecture?" she asked.

"You look great. Do you want to have a look at my course notes before we go? I told Mum I'd hang out some washing for her and do the dishes. I won't be long," said Ginny. She got up and headed to the laundry, returning with a basket under her arm.

"I'll get a start on the dishes, that way we can go earlier,"said Hermione.

"Great, thanks," said Ginny.

"Wow, that was so interesting. All those places he's been, all the treasures he's found," sighed Hermione, as they sipped their cappucinno's.

"He was a great speaker, wasn't he? I mean, it's one thing to do those things, but to be able to inspire others, well, that's a gift too. I really think it's the career for me," sighed Ginny contentedly.

"You're right, he was very easy to listen to, wasn't he?" asked Hermione.

"Not to mention, easy to look at," giggled Ginny. "Hard to believe he's nearly forty."

"Ginny!" said Hermione.

"What? You can't deny he was attractive, in a rugged sort of way," said Ginny, smiling.

Hermione shrugged, smiling. "What can I say? I like my men to be ginger haired and like Quidditch and chess."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Ron's nuts about you too, you know that, right?"

Hermione smiled. "I know, but I hate the thought that we'll be separated this year. What if he finds someone else? Someone prettier, someone closer, someone...who likes the Chudley Cannons?" she asked.

"Well, he will be meeting new people this year, that's inevitable, but seriously, you have nothing to worry about. Ron was already saying he plans to meet up with you on any Hogsmeade visits, and he'll come to any Quidditch matches, just so he can see you," said Ginny.

"That's sweet. I just really wish he was coming with me for one more year. Harry too. It would be nice to have one normal year," sighed Hermione.

"Not to mention, as Head Girl, you get your own private room," winked Ginny.

Hermione laughed, despite herself. "Ginny Weasley, you are so like Fred and George." She then smiled sadly. "Percy spoke to me about Ron, and the potions."

Ginny reached over and put her hand over Hermione's and squeezed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I think just by telling Percy you've helped. Ron doesn't want anyone to know, especially your parents, but he's seeing someone, a counsellor. It's only been twice so far, but Ron said he thinks it's helping. He was quite embarassed that anyone knew. It's just another reason I hate to leave him," sighed Hermione, worriedly chewing on her lip.

"I think you need to tell someone. With you gone, it may be easy for Ron to fall back into bad habits. What about Harry, or George?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll talk about it with them. You know, you've really helped George. Harry told me about the picnic on the beach with George and Fred's friends. It was a great idea," said Hermione.

Ginny shrugged. "Sitting home at the Burrow wasn't doing him any good. He needs to be surrounded with friends. Some of them are probably at the shop helping now."

"You've helped Harry too," said Hermione. "You've managed to reach him in a way not many can."

Ginny shrugged again. "You and Ron were busy with your parents. I'm sure it would have been the two of you who helped him if you were here. I think him meeting Teddy has helped a lot too."

"He loves that little guy. It's been great to see how good he is with him. If you only knew what he'd been through at school and when he went back to ...them." Hermione's voice trailed off as she thought of the Dursley's.

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, I do know his upbringing. Sirius and Remus told me. I know what the Dursley's were like, and Harry's told me some things about his time at school."

"He has? Oh, well, good. I just don't understand why, if he doesn't want to start Auror training, why he doesn't return to Hogwarts. I know Ron would if Harry would,"sighed Hermione.

"Harry said Hogwarts has nothing to teach him anymore," said Ginny.

Hermione nodded. "He's right. I know he's right. I can't help but worry about him. What will he do?"

"You're a good friend, Hermione, but you have to let Harry figure that out for himself," said Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "He told me he asked you out."

Ginny flushed, then was annoyed at herself for doing do. "Oh?"

Hermione nodded. "He's really looking forward to your date, in fact, he's quite nervous. Came over and asked me for all kind of suggestions. He wasn't sure what you'd like to do. I gave him some ideas, but I don't know what he has planned."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't need anything fancy. I'm sure anything he comes up with will be fine."

Hermione eyed her. "You know what? I really think you're good for Harry. After Kreacher's death, I full expected him to fall back into a dark place. He told me you were brilliant about the whole thing. You're good for him, Ginny. Just please, don't hurt him."

"Hurt him? I have no intention of hurting him," said Ginny.

"He hasn't had the best of luck with girls. He liked Cho for so long, but she was with Cedric. After he died, they got together, but when Harry realised she still had strong feelings for Cedric, he broke it off. After Dumbledore died, they got back together. I think it was Harry's way of having something for himself, that was nothing to do with the prophecy or what he had to do. She was just a distraction from all of that. I know he never told her anything about that, or even about Sirius and Remus," said Hermione.

"Are you warning me off him," said Ginny.

"No! Just a warning, in general. Harry is a...I don't know...he feels deeply, that's all. He's still grieving all the losses," said Hermione.

"I know, Hermione. He's an amazing guy. I really like him," said Ginny, earnestly.

"I believe you," said Hermione."I really wish you'd been at Hogwarts with us all these years. You would have been so good for Harry back then."

"Nah, I probably would have been ignored, because I was Ron's little sister," scoffed Ginny.

Hermione looked sad. "I'm sorry that we did that to you in your first year."

"It's ancient history, Hermione. I'm sorry that I got you Petrified. I did write you a letter, but-"

"Ronald," sighed Hermione, shaking her head. "I know about the letter. Please, don't apologise. It wasn't your fault, it was Voldemort's.

"So tell me, Hermione. Why Ron? Why not Harry, or Neville even? They're both great guys," said Ginny.

Hermione shrugged. "They are great guys. Neville was so shy and quiet. Harry, well, I could tell even early on that Harry was different. He didn't like being touched, didn't talk about his family, or home life much. As we were both only children, I think I just slotted him in the 'brother' category, and that's where he stayed. And Ron..." She smiled dreamily as she thought of her boyfriend. "I don't know what it is. He infuriates me at times, but then he'll just be so...Ron, and I remember why I love him. Do you know, I once told him he had the emotional range of a teaspoon?" giggled Hermione.

Ginny laughed. "Good for you. Harry told me you only just got together during the final battle."

Hermione nodded. "He was worried about the house elves getting out of Hogwarts. It was the sweetest thing. I couldn't help myself. I just had to kiss him."

Ginny screwed up her nose. Hermione laughed at her expression. "I guess it's hard to hear about your brothers and their love lives."

Ginny nodded and decided to change the subject. "So, how are things going with your parents?"

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I guess. They were excited when they heard I was Head Girl. They understood what that meant, even in our school."

"Why do you try so hard to keep your two worlds apart?" asked Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well, apart from that first year when I started, Ron said you've got your books for school alone, or my Mum got them for you. How can you expect your parents to understand you, when they don't know this part of you?" asked Ginny.

"It's a bit late to start now, isn't it?" asked Hermione.

Ginny shrugged. "Why is it too late? Surely they still want to know their daughter. Will they see you off at Kings Cross on September first?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Ron wants to take me," she said, blushing.

"You should bring them to the Burrow, have them stay the night. Mum and Dad will love talking to them. Then they can see you and Ron off in the morning," said Ginny.

"I don't know, Ginny," said Hermione, hesitantly.

"Think about it. You've still got a couple of weeks till you go," said Ginny, sipping her coffee which was now barely lukewarm.

"I know. The summer has gone so quick. Soon I'll be at Hogwarts, bundled up because of the snow," sighed Hermione.

"And loving every minute of it, Head Girl Granger," grinned Ginny.

Hermione grinned back. "Yeah, I will.

"What do you say we go see what the boys are up to at the shop?" asked Ginny.

"Sounds like a great idea," said Hermione. Time with Ron was precious, and she didn't want to waste a second of it.

Harry Apparated to the Tonks residence, and took his time strolling down to the granny flat. He was early, but he was just making himself more nervous waiting at the Burrow, where Ron and George were teasing him about taking out their 'ickle sister'.

He'd been laying on his bed, hands behind his head as he contemplated the night ahead and the witch he was taking out. _'What was it about Ginny?'_ he wondered for the millionth time. Would he have become close friends with her after the Chamber of Secrets incident, and if she had returned to Hogwarts? Would he have fallen for her, asked her to Hogsmeade? Would he have turned to her, not Cho after Sirius' death; after Dumbledore's death, or would he cling to her as his best source of comfort, as she had been in the last few few weeks. If they had gotten together at Hogwarts, would he have broken up with her when he, Ron and Hermione had left to find the Horcruxes? Would she have understood, and waited? What if, what if? It was doing his head in, so he decided to go to the Tonks' place.

Harry knocked on the door and waited only a minute or so till Ginny opened it up. "Hi. Come on in," she offered.

Tonks was feeding Teddy, who gurgled and pulled away from his bottle when he saw Harry. He waved his hands and his hair turned black.

Tonks chuckled. "I think you two have a mutual admiration society going on. Wanna feed him?"

"Yeah, sure," said Harry, eagerly. He sat in the chair next to Tonks, who handed Teddy over. Harry smiled at little Teddy, before Tonks handed him the bottle. Harry coaxed it into his mouth, and sat contentedly watching the baby drink.

"Ah, Harry? I wasn't sure where we were going, so I didn't know how to dress," said Ginny.

"Oh, sorry. Casual dress is okay. How does a movie in Muggle London sound? Then dinner after," asked Harry.

"Oh, I love the movies. Sounds great. I'll be right back," said Ginny happily. She left to go and change.

"Good choice," nodded Tonks, approvingly. "She and Sirius used to go to the movies a lot. Or watch those video things."

"They did?" asked Harry, surprised.

Tonks nodded. "We lived in a Muggle house, so we had electricity. 'Course our magic interfered with it at times, but for the most part, it was okay."

"Ginny's dad is fascinated by Muggles. She must get it from him," said Harry, sitting Teddy up and rubbing his back. He smiled when he got a nice loud belch from him.

"You're a natural at that. You'll make a good dad, when the time comes, I reckon," said Tonks.

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks. You know, I never really thought about having kids, or anything like that." He handed Teddy back to her.

"Not even about the way babies are made?" asked Tonks, with a wicked look in her eyes.

"I'm eighteen, not dead, Tonks," grinned Harry. "I did have a girlfriend at Hogwarts."

"Ah. So what happened with her? That is, I assume she's not in the picture now,"said Tonks.

Harry shook his head. "Nah, I broke it off when I knew I was going to have to leave Hogwarts to go and find these Horcruxes."

"How noble," said Tonks.

Harry shook his head. "I used her. She was my escape from the shit that was my life back then. There were never any deep and meaningful conversations. She really had no idea what I was going through, and to be honest, I never cared enough about her to want to know much about her. Not so noble, huh," he said wryly.

Tonks shrugged. "Teenagers get together for less sometimes. You were what, fifteen, sixteen. Carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, I suppose. If she didn't know that, then she was a bit naïve. You're not stuck on her or anything are you? Cos I don't want you playing with Ginny's feelings or anything."

"I wouldn't do that to Ginny. She's been great," protested Harry.

"Who has?" asked Ginny, returning to the kitchenette.

"Er, your Mum. So great to let me stay at the Burrow for so long," said Harry, thinking quickly. "You look really nice."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "Thanks. Shall we go? What are we seeing?"asked Ginny.

"A new movie. It's called 'Sliding Doors'," said Harry.

Ginny grabbed her bag and leaned over to kiss Teddy on his forehead. She kissed Tonks on the cheek too. "Bye."

"Have fun," called Tonks, as Harry waved goodbye to her, ignoring her wink.

"That was a really good movie. Makes you think, doesn't it? How circumstances can change your life. Sometimes, just by taking the train, or missing it," said Ginny, sipping her water as they waited for their dessert.

Harry nodded. In truth, the movie had hit a little too close to home for him. "I know what that's like," he finally said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, twirling her straw.

"During the final battle, when I realised I was the last Horcrux. I knew I had to die, had to let Voldemort kill me; kill the last piece of his soul in me. So I did. I let him kill me," said Harry, almost in a daze.

Ginny seemed startled. "But...how? I mean, you're here...I don't understand," she stammered.

"Voldemort shot the Killing Curse at me," said Harry, ignoring Ginny's gasp, "and I died. Woke up and found myself at Kings Cross Station."

"What?" gasped Ginny again.

They were interrupted by a waitress bringing them their desserts. Harry looked helplessly at Ginny, who looked pale. Damnit, he shouldn't have brought this up. Especially not now. He spoke again after the waitress had left.

"Dumbledore came to me. Told me I had a choice. I could get on a train, which would take me...on. Or I could go back," said Harry, hurriedly.

"On? You mean, to your parents, to-to Sirius and Remus. To stay there, with them?" asked Ginny shakily.

Harry nodded, feeling shaky too. Ginny put her spoon down, unable to eat any of the delicious looking dessert in front of her.

"I thought about it. Going on, I mean. It sounded...peaceful, not to mention I'd see my parents. But I knew it wasn't the right thing to do. So I came back," said Harry.

He was startled to see a tear fall down her cheek and drop on to her slice of treacle tart. "Shit, Ginny I'm sorry." A waitress walked past, and Harry hailed her over. "Could we please get these to go?"

After one look at Ginny's face, the waitress glared at Harry, and snatched up the plates. "I'll be right back."

She was back minutes later. "Honey, are you okay?" she asked Ginny. Ginny nodded mutely, and again the waitress glared at Harry. "Is he bothering you? Can I call someone for you?"

"Hey," protested Harry, as Ginny shook her head. "Look, I'll just go and pay, all right. Then we can get out of here," he said to her.

Ginny nodded, watching him as he got up and went to pay for their meal.

He got back to the empty table, and looked around worriedly. The same waitress went past. "She's outside, waiting for you. Said she needed some fresh air. What did you do, cheat on her or something?"she asked nastily.

"No, I wouldn't," said Harry. "Look, you got this all wrong."

"I've seen a broken heart or two in my time, sweetie and that little girl just had a nasty shock," said the waitress.

"Look, I have to go, she's waiting. I promise you, I haven't broken her heart," said Harry. "We're just friends."

"Ahhh," said the waitress. "That would be it, then. Want some advice?"

Harry didn't know why he did so, but he nodded. "Let her go. She obviously cares a lot about you, and you don't feel the same way. Take her home and let her go."

"You've got this all wrong," said Harry, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so you care for her and she doesn't for you? Honey, walk away. It'll kill you to see her with other guys. You'll end up hating her,"said the waitress.

"Here," said Harry, handing her some Muggle paper money. "Do me a favour and stop talking. Goodnight!" He grabbed the boxes and raced out the door.

"Well, really! I was just trying to help," huffed the waitress, stuffing the note in her bra.

Harry walked up to Ginny nervously. It was starting to get dark, but he didn't want the night to end, not like this. "Hey. I got our dessert. What do you say we go home?"

Ginny nodded. "Can I side-apparate you? I don't want to go back to the Tonk's place just yet."

Harry nodded, thrilled when Ginny put her arms around him. He closed his eyes as they Apparated to their spot at the Burrow, right next to the pond.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I know that was a lot to lay on you. To this day, you're only the third person I've told about that."

Ginny thought for a second. "Ron and Hermione," she guessed. Harry nodded.

"Didn't you think that movie would bring up memories of that?" she asked softly.

Harry nodded. "I guess I didn't realise how I'd feel," he murmured.

"Why tell me? Why not...I don't know, Hagrid, or Mum and Dad? They all know you better than I do. They've all been there for you over the years. So why me, Harry?" she asked.

"Because I feel like you and I have missed the damn train, all right? I feel like I know you, but I don't. I feel like you get what I'm going through, in a way that no-one else can. I feel like, in another lifetime, where you went to Hogwarts, I would have realised how brilliant you are and made you mine. I would have-" Harry couldn't stop the words and emotions spilling out of him.

Ginny stepped up and kissed him hard. Harry was surprised, but sunk into the kiss. When she would have pulled away, he pulled her closer. Their kiss changed, from dominance to passion. Finally, they broke apart.

"Merlin, you are brilliant," puffed Harry, running his hands down her side and back up again.

Ginny sighed happily, her arms around his waist. "Did you really mean all that?" she asked.

Harry took her in his arms. "Yeah, I did. Ron and Hermione have been great all these years, don't get me wrong. They've been the best friends I could have asked for. But you, you know. Riddle, Sirius, Voldemort. You get it, in a way they just can't. You get me."

"You said you knew taking the train wasn't the right thing to do. How?" she asked.

"It wasn't finished. I still had to defeat him," he said simply.

Ginny shook her head. "I can't believe you did that. The courage to face him, knowing he had to kill you. Did you know you'd be given a choice?"

"No. I-I really thought I was going to die. Now, I'm so glad I didn't. I would have missed the chance to meet you again." He kissed her again, a kiss that quickly escalated into something so much more.

Ginny kissed him back, but then reluctantly pulled away. "I'm sorry, Harry, we need to stop."

"You're right. I should get you home. Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked, trying to cool his body down.

Ginny nodded.

He gathered her in his arms and side-Apparated them to the Tonks' residence. With their arms around each others waist, they walked to the granny flat. Tonks was at the door in a flash and invited Harry in.

"So, how was the movie?"she asked them.

"Interesting. All right," were the monosyllabic answers she received. She frowned, picking up on some tension in the air.

"So Harry, I heard you finally told Kingsley you weren't going to join the Aurors. Any ideas what you're going to do?" asked Tonks.

"Not really," said Harry.

"You should come back to the States with me and Gin" she said.

"You're leaving England?" asked Harry, looking from Ginny to Tonks in shock.

Tonks nodded, surprised that Ginny hadn't told him. "I got a good job offer back in the States. Ginny here, well, she and some friends were talking about travelling."

"What about your course? You sounded so keen to be a curse breaker," asked Harry, looking at Ginny.

"I do. I just want some time to travel," said Ginny. "I plan to do my course while I'm on the road. The curse breaker training wont start till next year."

"What about me? About us?" asked Harry.

Ginny shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. It all happened so fast."

Tonks grinned. "You two, really? Wow, that's great."

"What's so great? I finally find someone special, and she's leaving." said a petulant Harry.

Tonks grinned. "Easy. Come with us."

"What?" asked Harry and Ginny together.

"Come with us to the States. Travel, study. Live," said Tonks.

"Move...to America?" asked Harry, increduously.

"It doesn't have to be forever. You have time. Why not?" asked Tonks.

Harry turned to Ginny, who looked suddenly hopeful. "Why not?"she whispered.

Right then, Harry couldn't think of a damn reason not to monster in his chest purred.


	11. Chapter 11 Ginny and Ron

"You're leaving? But-but why? You just got home," stammered Molly, while Arthur looked on.

"My friends and I were planning this even before we took our NEWTS," said Ginny. "In fact, they've already started on the trip. Harry and I would need to meet up with them."

"What about your studies? I thought you were going to start your curse-breaker training in the new year?" asked Molly, still in a daze.

"I am, and I still plan to continue my studies, I'll just be on the road, that's all," reasoned Ginny, "and we do plan on being home for Christmas."

"I see," sniffed Molly, dabbing at her eyes. "I just thought you'd want to spend a bit more time home with the family, that's all."

"If I was going to Hogwarts, you wouldn't see me, anyway," said Ginny. "Honestly, Charlie's back in Romania and George and Ron will be living at Grimmauld Place and working a lot. I wouldn't see much of them anyway."

"We'd see you a lot more than we will now," said a stubborn Molly.

Ginny sighed. "Mum, Dad, I love you, but I'm not your little witch anymore. You sent me away, and I've learnt to be by myself, to be independent. I promise you, I will study, and I will start my training. I just want to do this now, while I can."

"Molly, Ginny's right. She's shown how much she's matured in her time away. As long as you keep your promise about your studies and training, you have my blessing. Go, have fun, but be safe," said Arthur, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Dad. As for being safe, I'll be travelling with Harry. I don't think I could get safer than that, do you?" Ginny asked.

Molly smiled tearfully, "No, you're right. I do feel better, knowing that Harry is with you. I want you to look out for him, as much as we want him to look out for you."

"I must say, the lad looks a bit like a load has lifted off him these last couple of days. He's looking the happiest I've ever seen him. Whatever's got him that happy, I hope he keeps it up,"said Arthur.

"I'll let him know you said that," grinned Ginny. Harry had been coming over to hers and Tonks' place a lot, saying they needed to discuss travel arrangements. In truth, those arrangements were usually done in five minutes, which left them plenty of time for other ways for Ginny to make Harry happy.

Tonks was a good sport, and gave them plenty of privacy. She'd take Teddy up to the main house, saying her mum needed to spend more time with them before they left.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took Ginny back to Hogwarts for a visit. Harry and Ron felt they owed Headmistress Mcgonagall a face to face explanation of why they weren't returning to Hogwarts this coming school year, then Harry and Hermione went to the kitchens. Ron took the chance to show Ginny around.

They'd just spent some time with Hagrid, and were heading for the Quidditch pitch when Ron spoke up.

"You're good for him, you know," he said, out of the blue.

"Who, Hagrid?" asked Ginny, confused.

"No," scoffed Ron. "Harry."

"He told you?" asked Ginny. They had both decided to keep their new relationship from the rest of the family for now.

Ron shook his head. "Nah, but I could see it. I'm not as thick as I seem."

Ginny chuckled. "Obviously. All right then, go on, say what you have to say." She crossed her arms and waited.

"He's been my best mate practically since the first time I got on the Hogwarts Express. He's been to hell and back, and Hermione and I have nearly always been there with him," said Ron.

"I know," said Ginny.

"The three of us, we share something pretty special, always will. But, and this might sound strange...I think you get him better than us. Whether it's because of what happened in your first year or not, I don't know. All I know is, the Harry that I've seen these last couple of days is the Harry I want to see all the time Happy, carefree. If that's thanks to you, then...I'm okay with all that," said Ron, expelling air as if he'd held it in.

"Just, okay? Not thrilled, not excited, not happy?" asked Ginny, slightly hurt.

"You're my sister, Gin. I'm never going to like the idea of some guy sticking his tongue down your throat, or anything like that. Even Harry," grimaced Ron.

"You mean like you and Hermione do? Git," asked Ginny, punching him on the arm.

"Ow, easy Slugger," said Ron, rubbing his arm. "I guess I need to thank you too."

"For what?" asked Ginny, breathing in the crisp Autumn air as they reached the pitch. She itched to get on a broom right now.

"For not going to Mum and Dad about the potions I was taking. I swear on Hermione's life that I won't take any again," said Ron seriously. "I've promised her I'll stick with the counselling, and I will."

"Hermione told me what happened at Malfoy Manor. It must have been horrid for you, to have to listen to that," said Ginny.

"It was the worst moment in my life. Only seeing Hagrid carrying Harry's body out of the Forbidden Forest comes even close," said Ron quietly.

Ginny shuddered, only imagining how she would have reacted to that image. Ron felt it, and put his arm around her.

"Hey, it's okay. He wasn't really dead that time," said Ron, trying to be helpful.

"I have to know Ron. Why did you ignore me my first year? You promised in the holidays you'd be there for me, yet as soon as we got on the train you basically told me to piss off. It hurt Ron, it really did," she admitted.

Ron took a breath. "I know, and I'm sorry for that too. I think stupid things sometimes, you know? I thought you'd hang around us, and...welll..." Ron looked away. "Theydlikeyoubetter."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Ginny.

"You've never had a problem making friends. You had Luna, and the twins included you in their pranks, usually against me. I just thought if they got to know you, Harry and Hermione would like you better. Hey, I was twelve and stupid, all right?"

Ginny giggled.

"I wonder if you and Harry would have gotten together at Hogwarts, if you'd stayed?" asked Ron, more to himself.

"Of course we would have. We're Weasleys, we're irresistable, right?" asked Ginny, rhetorically.

Ron chuckled, as he opened the broom shed next to the change rooms. He took out three brooms and handed her one.

"Only three?" she asked.

Ron grinned. "Hermione can't fly worth a damn. Practically the only thing she can't do well. She'll fly with me," he said.

"Yet she flew on Buckbeak and she jumped on the back of a dragon to get out of Gringott's. That girl's one in a million, Ron. Don't let her go," said Ginny, in admiration.

"Never," grinned Ron.

"Never is a long time, Ronald. Are you sure you can put up with me for that long?" quipped Hermione, as she and Harry appeared.

Ron flew over to her and scooped her up so she was sitting in front of him on the broom. He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned back into him. She let out a small squeal as he increased his pace and did a dip. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"I'[d put up with you forever, Hermione," he grinned. He leaned in to kiss her, then stopped as Harry and Ginny sped past, chasing each other.

"Damn woman, if we had you on our Quidditch team, we would have been unstoppable," said Harry as he caught up with her. "You're a natural."

"I did love Quidditch, but now I have other things I love more. Like a certain boy, he's so cute. He's practically irresistable and I absolutely love him to death," said Ginny.

Harry gulped. She'd used the L word. Surprisingly, it didn't scare him, and he was wondering whether he ought to say something back when-

"What can I say, Teddy Lupin has stolen my heart," she teased.

Harry grinned. Okay, there was plenty of time for that L word stuff. "I'm a Seeker. It's my job to find it."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know where it is," said Ginny, flying closer and leaning over.

He met her lips in a kiss. Harry barely had time to try and decide if he liked kissing Ginny or flying better, and here she was, solving that problem already. Kissing Ginny while flying was (so far) the best thing he'd ever done.

"Oy, I don't need to see that," said Ron, from down below.

"He's a prat," mumbled Ginny, their lips still connected.

"Mmmmm," mumbled Harry, bringing her attention back to his lips.

"Hey, I saw the Snitch," yelled Ron suddenly.

"What, where?" gasped Harry, pulling his mouth off Ginny's and looking around. "Wait a minute!" he looked down to see Hermione and Ron laughing hysterically. "Damn," he said, looking at Ginny apologetically.

"Like I said, a prat," shrugged Ginny. She pulled away and pointed her broom down. "Come on."

She and Harry flew down to meet the other two, and they shut the brooms away. The girls wandered back to the castle, while Harry and Ron shared a bloke moment.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" asked Harry, grinning. "One of the best snogs of my life and-"

"Ugh, okay, enough. I'm sorry, alright?" asked Ron.

"Maybe we need to set some boundaries when we come back at Christmas," suggested Harry.

"Snogging boundaries?" grinned Ron.

Harry nodded. "I don't want to see you and Hermione, and I'm sure you don't want to know about me and Ginny."

"Amen to that," agreed Ron. "We'll work something out by the time you get back at Christmas, mate."

They walked quickly to catch up to Ginny and Hermione. The girls had stopped, and were sitting on a blanket. Hermione was opening a picnic basket, which made Ron very happy.

"The house elves were happy to see us," she explained, "and offered this to Harry to thank us for ending the war."

"Good job," mumbled Ron, his mouth already full of a thick corn beef sandwich.

Hermione laid out more food while Ginny poured them all drinks of pumpkin juice. The four friends sat around talking easily about life after September first. Then Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, can you...would you tell us about your time in America?" she asked nervously. :"You don't have to if it's too hard."

Ginny hesitated, taking a sip of her drink. She put it down, and Harry shifted closer, as if lending support. "I-I think...yeah, okay."

Hermione and Ron settled back, leaning against each other as they waited for her to start. Harry ran his hand down her side; a gesture of comfort.

"So, Mum and Dad brought me home from Hogwarts, even though I wanted to stay for the rest of the year, Dumbledore had told them the students that had been petrified would be awakening by the end of year feast, and I wanted to apologise to you, Hermione, and to them, personally. But Mum and Dad said no, and took me home. A couple of days later, they received a threat about me. Saying that they knew what had happened at Hogwarts, and that I was going to play an important part in bringing Tom back to life. They warned they were coming for me," said Ginny, bitterly.

"Who sent it? Who knew about all that?" asked Harry.

"Pettigrew, or Scabbers, as he was back then. I guess he either heard you two boys talking, or he heard Dumbledore talking. After that, well, Mum and Dad made plans to get me away as fast as they could. Before I knew it, I was on my way to Salem in America. I didn't even get to go to Egypt with the rest of the family first,"complained Ginny.

"I had her letters in my bag to give to you when I saw you both, but I lost my bag," admitted Ron. "I'm really sorry. I completely forgot to mention it."

"Prat," said Hermione and Ginny, simultaneously. They looked at each other and grinned.

"What was the school like? Was it co-ed? What about the curriculum? Is it the same as Hogwarts? Was it a day school, or-?" asked Hermione.

Ginny put her hands up and cut her off. "Whoah, slow down, Hermione. Yes, it's co-ed. It is a day school but some students, like me, lived on campus. The subject are much the same. Oh, and they don't call them Muggles in America. They call them No-maj's. As in, no magic. The school is really nice. Salem is a very nice place, and they're proud of their magical heritage."

"I thought you lived with Tonks?" asked Harry, playing with the curling tendrils at the bottom of her hair.

"I stayed on campus the first year; just focused on my schoolwork. I made some friends, but I didn't go out for Quadpot or anything. I hoped Mum and Dad would let me come home if I did well, you see," she sighed.

"I got letters from home, but they never mentioned anything about you lot at Hogwarts. I only heard about Sirius breaking out of Azkaban from Neville, in his letters. Still, I didn't have any reason to think I'd even get to meet him, not in America."

"So, how did you meet him?" asked Ron.

"I was kidnapped from school about a year later. I guess I got complacent. I was out shopping with a friend. We'd ridden our bicycles to the local mall, and then we'd stopped for some lunch when they grabbed me," said Ginny.

"Who was it?" asked Hermione.

"Some bitch named Carrow. She came up to us at a diner, and said to Matt, my friend, that her husband had just hit his bicycle. She told him her husband was outside, and needed to talk to him. I went to offer my support, and they killed him, and took me," said Ginny sadly. Poor Matt. He'd been such a nice guy.

"That's horrible. Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry," gasped Hermione. Ginny nodded.

"Where did they take you?" asked Harry quietly.

"I really don't know. It was a big house, like a mansion, because they had a dungeon. That's where I was. I heard them saying that _'She'_ would be here soon. She would be taking me back to England, to prepare for the ritual," said Ginny.

"She? Who was she?" asked Ron.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," said Ginny, shakily. Hermione gasped again, and Harry moved closer to Ginny again.

"They mostly left me alone, although a couple of their goons thought it would be fun to practice the Cruciatus on me. Stupid gits they were. I think one was named Goyle, or Boyle," said Ginny.

"Goyle," said Harry, Hermione and Ron together. They looked at each other, then back to Ginny. "The son, Greg was in our year at Hogwarts."

"Aah. The other one was American, I could tell by his accent, but I never saw his face," said Ginny.

"So how did they get you out? How did they know where to find you?" asked Harry.

"My dorm mate raised the alarm to our Headmistress. Knowing of my history, she alerted the Aurors, who got in touch with the Aurors in England. I guess they thought they'd have more of a clue about the Death Eater's patterns, or something. Anyway, they sent Tonks, and I guess Sirius and Remus came along for the ride. Sirius especially seemed keen, when he heard Bellatrix was involved. How did she break out of Azkaban, anyway?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged. "Nobody knows. Pettigrew, maybe? Or Malfoy? When Tom had regained his body, he managed to break all his Death Eaters out of Azkaban, probably with Bellatrix's help. Go on," he encouraged.

Ginny shrugged. "Well, turned out that my wand had a trace on it. I tried to Stupefy that bitch when we were at the diner, but she took it off me. Lucky for me, she took it with her when they took me to that place. So Tonks was able to trace me quite easily. She, Sirius and Remus came for me and got me out. They took me to a safe house, and I pretty much stayed there with Tonks until we came here. Sirius and Remus stayed for awhile, but Sirius returned home, saying you needed him. Remus was happier in England, but returned to stay often. Obviously," she grinned, thinking of little Teddy.

"That would have been after our fourth year," mused Ron. Harry nodded, remembering that godawful summer after Cedric died.

"What did you think of Sirius and Remus?" asked Hermione.

Ginny smiled easily. "Remus was...a gentleman. He was a brilliant teacher, and quite wordly. We talked a lot about my studies, and books, and politics, both Muggle and Magical. He was...a good man. A good man," she said quietly.

"And Sirius?" asked Harry.

Ginny grinned. "Oh, he and I were kindred spirits, I think. He was very flirty, and always told me a joke. I never really took him seriously, until one night I had a nightmare, and I got up to get a drink. He was there, having a coffee. Poured me one, and we sat talking nearly all night. He still suffered from nightmares, right up until..." Ginny paused.

"His death," said Harry.

Ginny nodded,leaning against him. "He felt such guilt for your parents death, Harry. Kept saying it was his fault, because they swapped Secret Keepers. Guilt for letting Harry down because he hadn't been able to raise you himself. He said he knew the last thing that James and Lily would have wanted was for Harry to be raised by Lily's sister and her husband."

"Oh," said Hermione, sadly. "How different your life would have been, had Sirius raised you."

"Believe me, Hermione, I've often thought about it," said Harry.

"Tonks? She looked after you...she did right by you?" asked Ron to Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "She's been brilliant, I can't even say. She's been my surrogate Mum, my sister, my best friend, whenever I've needed her. Being with her and Teddy, well, in a way, we've become a family of our own. Once, when we were out together, someone even thought Tonks and I were a couple," giggled Ginny.

Hermione laughed, Ron looked disgusted, and Harry looked thoughtful."I get that. Family isn't always blood."

"Exactly. I'm sure you three know that better than anyone," said Ginny, softly, looking at them all.

"So, you're leaving with Tonks," said Ron, to Ginny, then looked at Harry, "and you're going too."

Harry nodded. "I need to get away. From England, from the press, from all the expectations. I need to just be me. I think travelling with Ginny is a great way to find out who I am and what I want to do with my life," said Harry. "Besides, I want to be a part of Teddy's life. Even when Gin goes and does her curse breaking, I may stay on with Tonks, to help her with Teddy. Who knows?" he said, excitedly.

"Just...don't forget about us, alright?" asked Ron.

"Never," said Harry. "England will always be home. The Burrow, Hogwarts, you guys."

"We'll send you all loads of postcards," promised Ginny.

"And take care of each other," said Hermione.

"That's going to be the best part," said Harry, slinging an arm around Ginny's shoulder and kissing her cheek. She turned to face him, palming his cheek so she could kiss his lips.

"Well now, that aint young 'arry gettin' a snog now, is it?"

Hermione and Ron chuckled as Harry and Ginny drew apart sheepishly.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. It's actually good to see," said Hagrid, earnestly.

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Harry, smiling up at his first friend in the wizarding world.

"Hagrid, we're having a going away party Monday night at the Burrow. We'd love you to come," said Ginny.

"Ah, I'd love to, but I've got a lot to do before all the students return. Headmistress Mcgonagall is relyin' on me, you know," Hagrid said proudly.

"Of course," said Ginny.

Harry stood and hugged Hagrid. "Thank you Hagrid. You've always been there for me. From the day I first met you, I've always known I had someone in my corner. In my darkest times, that meant a lot."

Hagrid patted Harry on the back. "Knew you'd do it, I did. I trusted Dumbledore, and I trusted you. Neither of you let me down...I'll miss yer, 'arry!"

"I'll write you, Hagrid. Tell you all about the creatures we see, and the adventures we'll have," said Harry.

"As long as yer happy, 'arry. That's all any of us want for yer," said Hagrid.

Harry looked happily at Ginny, then at Hagrid. "I am, Hagrid. I am."

Hermione, Ron and Hagrid nodded happily as Harry and Ginny kissed again.


	12. Chapter 12 Ginny and Fred

"Hey Fred," said Ginny, kneeling at his grave site. "It's me, your favourite sister." She lay a small bouquet of flowers on it. "They're from Mum's garden. I know you were never into flowers, but they're my favourite, so..." Ginny's voice died away.

"It's taken me a few weeks to come out here to talk to you alone, and for that, I'm sorry. I just...I just still can't believe you're gone, and I'm never going to see you again," she half whispered, as the emotion almost became too much.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. You weren't supposed to die, Fred and I'm damn mad at you, all right!"

"Coming home was harder than I thought. Everything was the same, but different. My annnoying, smelly, pain in the ass brothers were all gone, and in their place were men. Married, working, responsible men."

"I missed all that, you growing up. Hell, I've grown up too. I guess that's why I felt a bit lost when I first got back. You had all been so involved in the war, and I couldn't relate to that."

"I was happy in Salem, and that even made me feel a bit guilty. I made a family with Tonks and her cute baby boy Teddy. Can I tell you a secret? As much as I love our family, sometimes I love that it's just me, Tonks and Teddy. Oh, if you meet Remus, will you tell him Teddy is wonderful and happy and healthy? Thanks, in advance.

"Keep an eye out for Sirius, and Mr and Mrs Potter, too. Sirius used to tell me stories about him, James and Remus pulling pranks, so you'll be in good company if you do meet up. They'll be able to tell you all about some map they made, um, a Marauder's Map, or something? George mentioned it the other day."

Ginny sighed. "We need to talk about George. As hard as it's been for him to be without you, I'm sure it's just as hard for you to be without him, even where you are. I hope you can see us; watch over us. Not all the time, you pervy git, but some of the time."

"George is...he's doing okay. We're all rallying behind him, and your friends from Hogwarts are really helping him. He's planning on re-opening the store soon, and I think that's going to help. Ron's going to work with him, and I'm sure Lee will too."

"I'm going back to Salem with Tonks soon, so it will be awhile before I'm back at the Burrow, talking to you here."

She looked around and saw Harry exit the Burrow and head her way. Seeing him made her heart jump and she turned back to Fred.

"You know, you owe me a knut. We made a bet when I was five that I would get a date with Harry Potter, and I did. I did it, you prat, and now you're not here to pay up," she sniffed, tears welling as she tried to finish before Harry reached her. He had slowed to give her time but she held out her hand for him to join her. He took it and knelt next to her.

"You were a pest of a brother, always pranking, always teasing. But it was your bed I climbed in to when I was little and the thunder was really loud, or when I had a nightmare. It was you who stuck up for me when the kids in the village called me Carrots. It was you who took the blame that time when I was mad at Ron and hexed his eyebrows off accidentally. It was you who didn't make fun of me when I told everyone I was going to marry Harry Potter," she chuckled through her tears. Harry chuckled too, his arm around her. "But it was alsoyou who drew a lightening bolt on my forehead that same night when I was asleep, to see what it would be like to be Mrs Potter." Harry laughed and shook his head in amusement.

"I can never say I have a favourite brother, because you all have been my favourite at one time or another, and in many different ways. Through George, I'll be able to see you grow older, but it won't be the same."

"I love you Fred, and I'll miss you every day for the rest of my life," said Ginny, sniffing and wiping away the tears with the back of her hand.

"Same, mate," said Harry softly.

"You know Fred, Harry told me Dumbledore came to meet him at Kings Cross. Well, when my time comes, you may not be the first person to meet me, but you better be there," said Ginny.

Harry stood and held his hand out to help her. She stood next to him and took one last look at Fred's resting place.

"Goodbye, my brother," she said.

She and Harry walked quietly back to the Burrow. Before she went inside, she took a deep breath. "Merlin that was hard."

"Did it help? That's what's important. Even if you're angry or sad at the person, it helps to get it all out. I've been to my parents and Sirius' gravesites a lot since the end of the war, and I've had a lot of conversations with them."

"Yeah, it helped. Having you there helped too," said Ginny. She slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Harry, Ginny, it's-what's going on here?" asked Molly, looking at the two of them standing so close together.

"Nothing, Mum. I just went to speak to Fred, and I was a bit emotional. Harry was just comforting me, that's all," said Ginny, pulling away from Harry.

"Oh, well, lunch is ready," said Molly, her gaze going from one to the other. Harry couldn't meet her eyes, so he shuffled past her on his way to the table.

Ginny plastered the innocent look she'd mastered by the age of five on her face as she walked past her Mum.

"Great, I'm starving," she said, sliding into the seat next to Harry.

Under the table she curled her feet around his.

Later that day-

"So you're leaving in three days time," said Luna, reclining against the trunk of the tree.

"Yeah. Tonks starts her new job next week. Harry and I will leave next weekend to meet up with my friends from school," said Ginny, dangling her feet in the Lovegood's pond.

"And you're leaving too, Luna?" asked Neville, picking up sticks and stones and throwing them into the pond.

"Yes, tomorrow. Dad needs to get away. He feels so bad that the Death Eaters nearly got Harry, Ronald and Hermione. I thought a change of scenery would do him good," said Luna.

"Well, if you're ever in the States, send us an owl. Maybe we can catch up," said Ginny.

"You're all moving on with your lives, while I'm going back to Hogwarts," sighed Neville.

"Don't you want to go back?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I do. It just won't be the same," sighed Neville.

"It never is. Life is constantly changing," said Luna.

"Luna, you're the wisest person I know," said Neville, seriously.

"Are you teasing?" asked Luna. "It's not nice to tease."

"No," gasped Neville. "I would never say or do anything to hurt you. I mean it."

"I know what they call me. Loony Lovegood," said Luna, looking down.

"Those people don't know the real you. They don't know you at all, they don't see what we see when we look at you," said Ginny. Neville nodded, but Luna didn't look convinced.

"They don't know you have the biggest heart ever. Who met a little girl in the village, and saw me surrounded by my brothers, and invited me home to play. I never told my brothers we played with dolls and your kittens, because I knew they'd tease me for being such a girl. But I had the best time that day, and we've been best friends since," said Ginny.

"They don't know how brave you were at Malfoy Manor. How you looked after Mr Ollivander and even Dean. How, thanks to you, Harry knew where to look for the thing he needed to defeat Voldemort," said Neville.

"And Luna, if they don't know how wonderful you are, if they won't give you a chance, then they don't deserve to know you. Your friends and your Dad love you and couldn't imagine a life without you in it," said Ginny.

Luna smiled. "I've missed you, Ginny. My heart is happier when you're with me."

"I wish I knew you both when we were little," sighed Neville.

"But you know us now," said Luna. "Friends forever. No matter where we are."

"I guess," said Neville.

Ginny and Luna looked at each other, then quickly got up, grabbed Neville and tried to push him in the pond. He grabbed Ginny as he fell in, and she grabbed Luna. The three of them gasped at the cold water, then started laughing.

"Neville, we're having a party at the Burrow tomorrow before everyone starts leaving, Please say you'll come," said Ginny, running her hands over her hair.

"Sure. Gran will make sure I'm all packed tomorrow morning, so I'll be free," said Neville.

"Bring your Gran too. I think some of your Hogwarts friends are coming too. Susan, Dean...Hannah," said Ginny.

"Hannah is so nice. She doesn't have any family, you know. I think she spends the holidays with Susan," said Luna, shaking her long silvery hair and spraying Ginny and Neville with droplets.

"Really? I didn't know that," said Neville.

"Sounds like she could use a friend," grinned Ginny.

"I think she's going back to Hogwarts this year too," said Luna. Both Ginny and Luna looked at Neville expectantly.

He held up his hands in surrender and laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll keep an eye on her." He paused. "We'll keep writing to each other, won't we?".

"Yes, of course we will," said Luna.

"You can come and visit me and Harry, wherever we are," invited Ginny.

"Where is Harry tonight?" asked Neville.

"He's spending some time with Ron and Hermione. Her parents are arriving at the Burrow tomorrow, and she and Ron will be spending most of the day with them," said Ginny.

"That will be interesting for them," said Neville.

"My dad can't wait," laughed Ginny. "He wants to ask them so many Muggle questions."

"Imagine being a Muggle and not knowing anything of our world. Not even knowing we just went through a war," mused Luna.

They climbed out of the pond and cast a drying charm on each other. The afternoon sun was fading. In the distance, Mr Lovegood was sitting on the porch, keeping an unobtrusive watch over them.

"He worries about me so much. I don't know if he'll ever get over it," sighed Luna sadly. "I hope our trip will help. We're meeting with Mr Scamander, the grandson of the great author Newt. He and Dad should have much to talk about."

"What about the Quibbler?" asked Neville.

"It's on hold indefinitely. Dad's health is more important," said Luna.

She hugged them both goodbye. "I should go, get dinner ready. We're leaving quite early in the morning."

"Take care, Luna," said Neville. "I'll find the Ravenclaw ghost and tell her you said hello."

"Thank you Neville, Lady Helena seemed much happier the last time we spoke," said Luna.

Ginny hugged her too. "Best friends forever," she whispered.

"Always," said Luna.

The three walked back to the Lovegood house, and said goodbye to a nervous Mr Lovegood. Luna helped him up and they went inside.

"Ginny, want me to see you back to the Burrow?" asked Neville.

"I'll be fine, but do you want to come for tea? Tonks and Teddy are coming with Andromeda," offered Ginny.

Neville shook his head. "Thanks, but Gran will already have tea waiting for me. I'll mention about the party and owl you tomorrow."

"That sounds fine. Neville, Harry's been telling me about the final battle. You really are a hero, you know," said Ginny.

Neville flushed. "Nah, not me. Harry, Ron and Hermione, they're the real heroes. What did I do? Cut the head off a snake? Only because Harry told me to."

"Neville, it wasn't just any snake, and you know it. Don't be so modest. You did good, Neville, and I'm proud to be your friend."

"I hate the attention. Nobody gave a rat's ass about me in all the years I was at Hogwarts. I was the joke; the clumsy one, the scared one. Now, everyone wants to be my friend. I hate it," he declared.

"I think Harry feels the same. I think you'll soon sort out who are the genuine people, and who are the frauds," she said.

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes I go to the greenhouses just to get away from people," he admitted.

"Be true to yourself, Neville, but don't shut people out. You may miss out on something special by doing that," pointed out Ginny.

Neville sighed. "So, back to being pen pals?"

Ginny laughed. "I guess we are."

"You and Harry, are you...?" Neville wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't know what you mean, Neville," said Ginny, pretending to be affronted by his suggestion.

Neville blanched. "Oh, er sorry, I just thought you and he were-"

Ginny winked at him.

He chuckled. "You had me going there for a minute. So, you and Harry?"

Ginny nodded happily. "I don't know why we're trying to keep it quiet. Everyone seems to know."

"Harry's happy. We don't usually see him like that," said Neville shrugging.

Ginny hugged Neville. "You're a good friend, Neville. Harry knows it too. This trip will be good for him."

"You're good for him," said Neville.

"It's early days yet. Wait till he sees me first thing in the morning. He might come running screaming back to England," she teased.

"I doubt it. Anyway, I should go. I'll probably see you tomorrow. Bye, Ginny."

"Bye Neville," said Ginny.


	13. Chapter 13 Farewells

Harry smiled, looking around. He thought the Burrow couldn't possibly fit another person in it, or it would burst. The cooler weather meant the party was mostly indoors, and there were people everywhere.

He turned his head as a burst of laughter nearby got his attention. Mr Granger was talking with Arthur and Charlie. He scanned the party, looking for Mrs Granger. She was sitting with Molly and Andromeda, nursing Teddy. Hermione looked anxious but happy to have her parents here. Harry walked over to take Teddy from her mum. The Grangers had arrived at the Burrow the day before, happy to be included in this farewell party. They'd spent last night at the Burrow, then earlier Hermione had taken them to the Ministry of Magic, where they thanked the wizards and witches who had helped their daughter to bring them home. Then they'd met Ron and lunched at the Leaky Cauldron before Hermione and Ron showed them down Diagon Alley. It had been several years since they'd been there last. Then they'd all returned home to help set up for the party.

Mr and Mrs Granger had loved meeting the full Weasley family, as well as some of Hermione's school friends. Neville and his grandmother had joined them and Dean had promised to stay for awhile. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones had come too, the former keeping a close eye on Neville and Ginny. She'd heard Neville going on and on about how wonderful it was to have Ginny home, and she was anxious to see if there was anything between her and Neville.

She didn't have to worry. Harry rarely left Ginny's side. Right now, Harry was holding Teddy while Ginny cooed at him over Harry's shoulder. Something about the two of them just seemed so...right. With a start, Hannah realised it was the first time she had seen Harry so carefree, so happy. Was it the sweet little baby he was holding, or was it the Weasley sister? One glance between the two confirmed it-there was something happening between the two. For a moment, Ginny and Hannah's eyes met, and Hannah smiled at her. Ginny smiled back at her, then she glanced over at Neville. She looked back at Hannah, and gave a discreet nod. Hannah glanced over to see Neville sitting alone. She took a deep breath and got up. Ginny winked at her, then turned her attention back to Harry.

"Hi Neville, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"Hi Hannah. Sure. How have you been?" asked Neville, shifting to make room for her.

It started as easy as that.

Arthur clinked his glass to get everyone's attention.

"All right you lot, calm down. If I may have everyone's attention. First Molly and I want to thank everyone for coming tonight, particularly those who are heading off to Hogwarts tomorrow."

Hermione, Neville and Dean lifted their glasses and toasted themselves. Behind Hermione, Ron tightened his grasp around her waist, and nuzzled her ear.

"We'd also like to thank the Minister for Magic himself, Kinglsey Shacklebolt for honouring us with his presence tonight. Welcome, Sir," said Arthur.

"I'd go anywhere for some of Molly's cooking, Arthur," grinned Kinglsey.

"Here, here," toasted all the guests, making Molly smile tearily and Arthur nodded proudly.

"I'd also like to welcome Jane and Hugh Granger to the Burrow. Jane, Hugh, your daughter is an amazing young woman. She has been a great friend to Harry and Ron, and she's like another daughter to us. I'm sure you are as proud of her as we are when she told us she had been made Head Girl. Your Hermione is going to change the wizarding world, for the better. To Jane, Hugh and Hermione Granger," toasted Arthur, smiling at the family. Jane and Hugh had moved to stand beside Hermione and Ron, and they smiled at these people who had taken care of their daughter when they couldn't.

"Thank you. If I may, on behalf of Jame and myself, Id like to thank Molly and Arthur for letting us stay here and spend these last couple of days with our daughter. Everyone has been so welcoming and we've heard so many wonderful things about Hermione. Arthur, Molly, thank you also for being Hermione's 'wizarding parents', if you will. It has helped us to know that someone has been looking after Hermione in way only a parent can. It really means a lot, said Hugh, shakily. He turned to look at Hermione."She's our only child, our daughter... Hermione, I love you so much."

Hermione hugged her dad hard, tears streaming down her face. Jane and Ron looked on, Jane putting her arm through Ron's. "Everything's going to be okay," she sighed softly, so only Ron could hear. He nodded, patting her arm.

Arthur cleared his throat, wanting to get the attention off the Grangers to give them some time. "Ahem. I can say I know what Hugh means. After her first year, Molly and I made the hard decision to send our Ginny to America, believing it be safer for her. Like the Grangers, we needed to rely on other people to be Ginny's parents. I'd like to raise a toast to Sirius and Remus, gone but never forgotten. And to Tonks. You were there for Ginny when we couldn't be. Thank you."

Everyone raised their glass to Tonks, and thought deeply about Sirius and Remus. Ginny leaned over to kiss Tonks' cheek. Teddy, spotting his second favourite girl in the world, changed his hair colour to Weasley red, making the other Weasley men cheer loudly. Too loudly. Teddy began to cry. Harry whispered in his ear and the baby's hair turned black as he snuggled his face into Harry's neck.

Arthur continued. "September first has been an important day in this house for many years. Tomorrow, Hermione, Dean and Neville are returning to Hogwarts as eighth years. Hermione is also Head Girl, one of the best choices in Head Girl history since Lily Evans, I bet."

Hermione smiled proudly at Harry at being compared to his mother. Harry nodded proudly at his friend.

"This year, on September second, our daughter Ginny, Tonks and Teddy are returning to America. Tonks has been offered a training role in the prestigious Salem Academy. Ginny plans to do some travelling before she starts her career in curse-breaking."

"On October first, I'm immensely proud to say that Weasleys Wizard Wheezes will re-open in Diagon Alley. George and his new partner Ron have been working incredibly hard, along with their great group of friends to get it ready."

"Bigger and better than ever, right Ron," called out George, slapping Ron on the back. "Thank to our new investor, and our original one." He winked at Percy and Harry.

"Now, unless anyone has anything else to add, then-"

"Uh, Dad, if you don't mind. Fleur and I have an announcement," said Bill. Arthur gestrued for him to take the spotlight. "Well, um, it's only early, but Fleur and I-" He looked over to his wife who smiled at him lovinly, "We're pregnant! I mean, we're expecting a baby. Fleur's pregnant, not me," laughed Bill.

Harry didn't think he'd ever see Molly Weasley ever move so quickly in all his life. She was up and at Fleur and Bill's side in an instant. "Oh my darlings, this is simply the best news. When are you due, are you eating all right? Is Bill looking after you. Oh Bill, a baby," gushed Molly, seemingly all in one breath.

"My Beel, 'e 'az been wonderful. So caring. Ze baby is due late April, early May," said a happy Fleur.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" yelled Arthur, raising his glass. Everyone laughed and toasted Arthur.

Teddy let out a roar at all the noise. "Oops. I'm going to be a grandfather AGAIN!. Sorry Teddy," toasted Arthur.

"I think we need to get Dad to stop toasting with the elf made wine," chuckled Ginny. Harry grinned at her as he tried to quieten little Teddy.

"Lastly, to Harry Potter. He is setting out for adventures unknown. He is leaving England with Ginny, Tonks and Teddy. Harry, we wish you every happiness, and we want you to know that you'll always have a home, family and friends to come back to."

"To Harry," toasted everyone.

Harry passed a sleepy Teddy to Ginny and to everyone's surprise, took over the spotlight from Arthur. Arthur went to move away, but Harry stopped him and hugged him. He kept his arm around Arthur as he spoke.

"I'm sure you're surprised at me wanting to make a speech. If you aren't then you don't know me well. Exceptions to Mr and Mrs Granger," he said, nodding to the couple.

"First of all, I wanted to thank Arthur and Molly. We're all here thanks to their generosity in opening their house, as always. Since the very first moment I set foot in the Burrow, I have been welcomed, fussed over, and fed more than anyone should be able to eat, well, excepting Ron, that is."

"Oy," called out Ron, brandishing a chicken leg.

Harry laughed. "That's my best mate." He shook his head.

"This family has been amazing. Molly, I can't tell you what it meant to me, my very first Christmas at Hogwarts, when I got my very own Weasley jumper. Not only was it the first present I ever got, it was hand made." Several people mumbled about the 'blasted Dursley's', but Harry chose to ignore them. That part of his life was over.

"I have asked Arthur for advice from time to time and I've had Molly be so protective of me, just like I was one of her own. George and Fred, well, they treated me like a brother, none of this Chosen One, Boy Who Lived nonsense."

"Well, you are Mum's favourite," called out George. Molly shushed him, but winked at Harry.

"Hermione Granger. I have a feeling this war might have been a lot different if I didn't have you in my corner. I can never say thank you enough for all your help, your guidance, your brilliance, your ability to know the perfect spell or charm when we needed it. Arthur is right, you are going to shake up the wizarding world. I can't wait to see what you do at the Ministry," said Harry.

Hermione smiled at him through her tears. She shook her head, and mouthed. 'My brother'.

"Ron Weasley. Ron, Ron, Ron. He's a bloody chess champion, did you all know that? I know more about the bloody Chudley Cannons that I should do. He's my best mate, my brother, and a great bloke. We've had our ups and downs, like all best mates do, but he's always been there when I've needed him. Seeing you and Hermione finally together makes me really happy. Don't mess it up, Weasley," growled Harry.

Ron chuckled, shaking his head and raised his glass to Harry. The two shared a special look.

"I never really thought about a life after Voldemort," said Harry, thoughtfully. His audience grew quiet. "Never dared dream about a career, a life, a family of my own." He spared a look at Teddy and smiled gently, caressing his silky cheek as it rested against Ginny's shoulder.

"Suddenly I had all these amazing offers in my face. Auror, Quidditch, teaching, sponsership deals. It's been completely overwhelming, to be honest. My first inclination has always been to be an Auror. I've been told I have an aptitude for the Defense against the Dark Arts," he shrugged modestly, making his audience twitter.

"In truth, I need to get away. I need some space, away from England. Tonks and Ginny offered to let me come and stay with them, and Ginny and I are going to be joining a group of her friends who are travelling across America."

"We do plan to return for Christmas, and in light of other happy news, I guess we'll be returning in late April, early May to meet the newest member of our family," he said, with a nod to Bill. He felt Ginny lean against him slightly, and knew his announcement had made her happy.

"I don't know how long I'll be away. I have no idea what's waiting for me in the world, but...I'm actually excited to find out, and I hope my friends and family are happy for me."

"Of course we are, Harry. All we want is for you to be happy," said Molly, coming to give him a big Molly hug. Everyone crowded around, wanting to pass on their best wishes to Harry.

Ginny escaped, going to sit next to Tonks and Andromeda. "Think it's time to get this little one home," she said, with a look at Teddy.

"May I?" asked Andromeda. With a nod from Tonks, Ginny lay Teddy in his grandmother's arms.

"I'm going to miss him so much," sighed Andromeda. Ginny left the mother and daughter alone.

"You can come stay with us anytime. Gin and Harry are leaving next week, so I'll have plenty of room. Come over for Christmas," offered Tonks.

"Do you mean it Nymphadora?" asked Andromeda, kissing the sleeping Teddy's forehead.

"Of course. We're family, Mum," said Tonks.

"All right then, Christmas," smiled Andromeda.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were farewelling their friends. Neville offered to escort Hannah home, which made Hannah blush when Ginny winked at her. Dean promised to send on their greetings to Seamus, who wasn't returning to Hogwarts.

Bill and Fleur left, as did Percy. Molly and Jane began to clean up, then Molly waved her wand for the dishes to start.

In the confusion of everyone leaving, Harry pulled Ginny outside. He took her in his arms, and kissed her. "No second thoughts?" she asked.

"About leaving? No. About us? Hell no," he said, determinedly, making her giggle.

"Ssh," he chuckled. "Did you want someone to find us?" For now, they had decided to keep their budding romance under wraps, correctly guessing Molly wouldn't be as thrilled for Harry and Ginny to be off travelling together as girlfriend and boyfriend. As it was, Ginny had pushed the idea of how safe she'd be, travelling with Harry and her friends.

"You spoke beautifully. It was very moving," said Ginny, gently, putting her arms around his neck.

Harry shrugged. "I needed to say it. They,"-he indicated the people inside the Burrow," really have no idea what they've done for me over the years. Neville, Luna, Mcgonagall, Hagrid...I could have spoken all night."

"I think they were just surprised you spoke at all," giggled Ginny again.

"Ssh," Harry repeated, chuckling silently.

"Make me," she dared.

He lowered his head and she tiltled hers up. Their lips came so close, yet they both hesitated. Their eyes met, with looks of caring, of happiness, of peace. "I forgot to thank your parents for the most important thing," he whispered, his lips so tantalisingly close.

"What's that?" whispered Ginny, her eyes on his lips.

"You," he said, before his lips met hers. Their kisses, gentle and soft, held so much meaning.

Ginny pulled away and Harry rested his forehead on hers. "I can't wait till we leave. America sounds so great."

"We're going to have so much fun. Together," she said, hugging him tight.

Harry hugged her back, resting his chin on the top of her head. For probably the first time in his life, Harry felt perfectly content, like he was right where he was supposed to be.

All was well.

With Hermione being the only one in the Burrow returning to Hogwarts, you'd think it would be an easy going breakfast. But no, all of the Weasley's descended back on the Burrow to again wish Hermione their best wishes for the coming school year. Ginny arrived early, and sat next to Harry, her hand on his knee under the table.

After breakfast, and once Hermione had dressed, they all bade her goodbye. They wanted to give Hermione time alone with her parents and Ron. She was slightly disappointed that Harry quickly hugged her and kissed her cheek, telling her to go and kick ass.

Her parents and Ron took her to Kings Cross, where her parents bid her farewell. She promised to be home for Christmas, and that she would owl them reguarly. After many hugs, Hermione took Ron's hand and walked through the barrier.

Hand in hand, they walked to the big train. They said nothing, although they did squeeze each other's hand.

"Fancy meeting you here," said a familiar voice.

Hermione spun around. "Harry!" She almost leaped into his arms.

He hugged her back. "You didn't really think I'd just let you go with a quick hug, did you?"

She pulled back laughing, then slugged him in the arm. "Prat! I have to admit, I was hoping for a bit more."

Happily, she put her arm through his, and another through Ron's. Together they walked her to the train station. As they got closer, she paused. "I can't do this. I'm not going."

"Yes you are," said Harry and Ron together.

"I'm going to miss you both so much," she said tearily, burying her head against Ron's chest.

"Think of all the free time you'll have to study," said Harry. "You won't have to chase after us, wondering if we've got our homework done."

"Just...don't study too much. You need to learn how to relax," said Ron.

"You'll both write to me, won't you?" she asked, looking at them both.

Harry nodded while Ron looked awkward. "Ron?" she asked.

He grinned. "Course I will. In fact, I already sent Pig out with a letter. It'll be waiting for you in your Head Girl's room when you get there."

"Oh Ron," she said, flinging her arms around his neck. Ron grinned at Harry from over Hermione's head, and Harry nodded in approval. "What does it say?"

"How brilliant you are, how much I already miss you. How I can't wait to see those private rooms of yours," said Ron.

"Ronald!" gasped Hermione, shooting a sheepish look at Harry, who grinned saucily at her discomfort.

The train whistled. "Oh no, I should be on board, helping to get the new students settled," cried Hermione. She turned to face them.

"Harry, be safe. I want you to have a great time, but please write, and please come home often," she said.

"I'll be home for Christmas, Hermione. We'll all be at Grimmauld Place together," he said. He hugged her tight. "Hogwarts is waiting for you, Hermione."

She nodded, and stepped back. Harry stepped away to give Hermione and Ron some last minute alone time. "I miss you already," she laughed, through tears. "Don't forget me."

Ron took her face in his hands. "You're forever imprinted on my heart, Hermione Granger. I love you." He kissed her passionately.

Several students who were leaning out windows to call out goodbyes to their families whooped and hollered at their Head Girl snogging her boyfriend on Platform 9 ¾. Hermione pulled away, blushing furiously. "I need to get on the train."

"No, you need to sort out your priorites," grinned Ron. He pulled her back and dipped her, kissing her again. The crowd around the train cheered and clapped.

Harry laughed. A flustered but pleased Hermione stood up shakily, kissed Ron quickly and ran to the train. She found a compartment with Neville and Dean and leaned out, waving as the train slowly pulled away. "I love you," she called out, to both of them.

Ron stayed watching as the train rounded the bend and was out of sight. Harry stayed with him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Come on, mate. Time to go."

"Thanks for coming. I'm sure it meant a lot to Hermione," said a choked up Ron.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Mate," said Harry. "Although it does seem strange seeing someone else off to Hogwarts."

"We'll be doing it for our kids one day," sighed Ron happily.

The two walked away, back through the barrier and back out to Muggle London. The Grangers had driven them there, and had since gone home.

"You sure you don't mind me and George living at Grimmauld Place?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. "No, I need someone to watch over my new house-elf for me, and she needs someone to look after. I think the two of you are perfectly suited, actually."

Ron nudged him. "Git. I still can't believe you got Hermione to help you find a new house elf," he grinned.

"She was the one who thought of one of the house elves from Hogwarts. Luckily, Mcgonagall was happy to let this one go," said Harry.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" asked Ron.

"Saw too much at the final battle and still a bit fragile. She's a sweet little thing, reminds me a lot of Dobby, only not so..." Harry paused, trying to find the right word.

"Dobby-ish?" asked Ron.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, that's it. She's eager, but not so Dobby-ish. I've explained that I'm going away and that you and George will be living there for now. I figured at some stage, George may want to go back to the flat over the shop."

Ron nodded. "Good call. He's been getting together with Angie, Lee and Alicia a lot more. I think he's going to be okay."

"Life does go on. You don't forget the ones you've lost, you just learn to keep going without them near," said Harry.

Ron nodded. "I'm gonna miss you, Mate, but I really think you're doing the right thing. Well, the right thing for you. Stay safe, yeah? And look out for Ginny, will ya."

Harry scoffed. "Don't let her hear you say that."

Ron chuckled. "It's all right. I said the same thing to her last night, about you."

Harry stopped walking. "Ron, I-" He couldn't go on. How could he put into adequate words what Ron meant to him; how touched he was that he'd asked his sister to watch out for him.

"I know, Mate. I know," said Ron.

With their arms around each other's shoulders, the two best friends left London, returning to the Burrow.

The next day Andromeda, Molly, Arthur and Ron were at the International Portkey office. It was time for Tonks, Harry, Ginny and Teddy to leave for America.

"Mum, we'll fire-call as soon as we can to say we're home," said Tonks, checking her Portkey ticket and shoving it in her pants.

Andromeda handed Teddy over to her, sighing. "He's grown so much since you've been home. I can't wait to see him for Christmas." She hugged her daugher goodbye. "Good luck with the new job. You'll be great."

"Thanks, Mum," said Tonks. She shifted Teddy to one hip and picked up a bag. "Bye Grandma," she called, waving his hand. Teddy smiled a gummy smile and waved a floppy arm.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were saying their own farewells to Molly and Arthur, with Ron standing to one side.

"Be safe. Take care of each other. Promise to send lots of post cards from all your travels," said Molly.

"We will, Mum," said Ginny, hugging her goodbye.

She went to her dad. "It just seems like you got home and now you're leaving again," he said, taking her in his arms.

"This is always home, Dad," said Ginny.

"England?" asked Arthur.

"No, you're arms. You and Mum. The Burrow," smiled Ginny.

Arthur smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "You grown up to be a beautiful, strong independent witch. I keep telling myself that's a good thing, but a part of me also wants to send you to your room at the Burrow and never let you leave again."

Ginny scoffed. "I'd like to see you try. I'd be out the window and shimmying down the tree in five minutes."

Arthur laughed and hugged his daughter again.

She approached Ron. "So..."

Ron pulled her in for a hug. "I'm really going to miss you, Ginny."

"You are?" asked Ginny, surprised.

Ron nodded. "When you come home for Christmas, what say you and me go to a Quidditch match together? Harpies versus Cannons."

"I'd really like that, Ron," said Ginny, hugging him back.

"For what it's worth, I think you're perfect for Harry. Just what he needs," said Ron.

"Ready?" asked Harry, excitedly. He glanced between the two. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something."

"Nah, we're fine, aren't we, Gin?" winked Ron.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Ginny. She punched Ron in the arm twice.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" asked Ron, rubbing his arm.

"For not delivering my letters to Harry and Hermione, and then for not even telling them I wrote them," grinned Ginny.

"Oh, that. Right," he said. "So, we're good?"

"We're good!"said Ginny.

"Ginny, Harry, come on,"called Tonks. Their Portkeys were beginning to smoke. They hurried to the gates, picking up their designated Portkey item. Tonks picked up a baby rattle and with a last wave to her Mum, she and Teddy walked through.

Harry picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet from a year ago. His face was plastered across the front. 'Undesirable No. 1' was printed on the front page. With a grimace and wink at Ron, he disappeared through the gate.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad, Ron. Love you. See you at Christmas," called Ginny, picking up a broken umbrella.

Her Mum hurried up for one last hug. "One last thing, Ginny dear, you do know the Contraception spell, don't you?"

"What? Mum! I-I have to go," gasped Ginny. She hurried off to find Harry waiting for her the other side of the gate.

"I thought you'd miss it," he said, taking her hand.

"I nearly did. I'll tell you why when we get to the States. Hang on!" she cried as the Portkey activated.

Harry close d his eyes. _'Goodbye England. Hello, America,'_ he thought.


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

They finished their exploration of America by the time they'd returned to England in early May. They arrived just in time for dinner at the Burrow, where the whole family was. During the meal, Fleur's waters broke, and to Ginny's amusement, all of the men, minus her father, went into a panic. There was a mad dash to get to St Mungo's, and in the early hours of May second, Victoire Isabella was born. Ginny scooped the pool on the gender and the date.

The early morning birth meant that the family went home and pretty much slept the day away. Harry was happy to have a reason NOT to attend any of the ceremonies he'd been asked to speak at. Ron went to Hogwarts, and stood beside Hermione as she gave an impassioned speech. Headmistress Mcgonagall allowed her to return with Ron; first to St Mungo's to see the new addition, and then to the Burrow, for a family meal and a walk to Fred's gravesite. It was a day of mixed emotions for them all.

Hermione returned to Hogwarts the next day, and Harry and Ginny stayed for a week. Bill was thrilled to hear his sister was doing well in her course work, and that after June, she was part of a group heading to the Australian outback to do some hands on training.

Harry was going with her. Their relationship was getting stronger and stronger. As they'd travelled across America, theyd found odd jobs-waitressing, tending bar, picking grapes, unloading goods from boats, anything to earn some money to see them on their travels. Ginny refused to touch Harry's money, saying it was there for an emergency. They stayed in hostels, or campsites. Harry didn't think he could know anyone as well as he knew Ginny, and she him.

He'd helped her study, and found the course work so interesting, he took the course too. He paid his own way to get to Australia, and as the curse-breaker leader needed as many wands as he could get, he was happy to consider Harry part of the team. Harry and Ginny partnered up, and were amongst the best in the class.

Harry enjoyed the outback. The Aborininal people were so friendly and accepting. The children gravitated to him and Ginny, and often waited back at their campsite, to play with them or to listen to stories. The children also told them stories; stories that had been told to them by their mothers and grandmothers. Stories of the Dreamtime were magical, and Harry and Ginny were entranced to hear it from one of the Elders.

They returned to England for Angelina and George's wedding, and to the news that Fleur was pregnant again. After catching up with Hermione and Ron ( he was thinking of proposing!), Neville and Hannah, Luna, Dean and Seamus, who was married with a child on the way, Harry and Ginny headed for Egypt. They would spend the next couple of years based there, and ocassionally getting work elsewhere in Europe. By now, they were a well known Curse-Breaker couple.

Percy and Audrey had married, and Fleur welcomed another daughter, Dominique. George had written that Angie was pregnant, and Ron had written, asking Harry to be his best man. However it was Molly's fire-call that had them heading back to England. Arthur had had 'a turn', but was doing all right. He'd had to give up his job at the Ministry, but he was still poking around in his shed, attempting to discover the functions of his various Muggle items he'd brought home from work over the years.

After much discussion and planning, Ginny and Harry returned to England. They helped plan Ron and Hermione's Valentine's day wedding, and on the day, with the couple's blessing, Harry announced during his best man speech that Ron would be returning the favour for him very soon. Just over three months later, Harry and Ginny wed.

There was no hoopla, no media circus, just simple and fun. Exactly what they both wanted. Once the moving ceremony, on the picturesque Hogwarts grounds was over, the party continued in earnest at the Burrow. There was no fancy sit down dinner, just a simple buffet style. Only family and close friends were invited, and they said it was one of the best weddings they'd ever been too. Harry claimed his bride for their special dance, and everyone murmured at the love the couple had for each other. Ginny danced with her Dad and brothers after Harry, then she kicked off her shoes and danced with Teddy, who'd been Harry's groomsman. Tonks and Luna had stood beside Ginny as she'd recited her vows.

Harry took Ginny to New Zealand for their honeymoon. They explored both the North and South Islands leisurely, finding the New Zealand people as friendly as they had found the Australians. They did, however, refuse to be drawn into friendly yet competitive arguments about who had the better cricket and rugby teams. They already knew that sport was very important to these two countries, and quite competitive between the two, let alone with England.

They returned to England in time for Ginny's birthday, and the birth of another Weasley witch. Molly was born to Audrey and Percy on August fourteeth, days after Ginny's birthday, and days before Percy's birthday. After visiting and holding the newborn, Ginny suddenly knew she was ready to settle down. She told Harry later that night.

Harry was ecstatic. He'd enjoyed his time travelling, but at heart, he wanted roots, a home. A family of his own. While he hadn't thought it possible to love Ginny anymore than he already did, when she told him she was pregnant, his heart just exploded for her. He wondered what it would be like when their child was born.

James Sirius came bellowing into the world, not pleased to leave his warm cocoon. It was late afternoon, and Ginny had been in labour for nearly twelve hours. She was exhausted, as was Harry who had born the brunt of every contraction, with Ginny mangling his hand as she squeezed. None of that mattered though, as they gazed upon the perfection that was their son.

Not even six months later, Ginny announced she was pregnant again. Her brothers gave Harry a hard time, saying he couldn't keep his hands off her, and they were right. Coming home to Ginny and baby James were the best part of his day, and the six weeks they had to wait after the birth to resume their lovemaking was the longest they had ever gone without. Preganacy and childbirth had made Ginny bloom, and Harry was helpless to do anything but show her how much he loved her.

Albus Severus. Named for two men who played a significant role in Harry's life. When he'd suggested the names, Ginny had thought he wa sjoking at first. But she knew her Harry, knew there were reasons he'd want to honour those men. Men who would never have children of their own. So Ginny was the one to announce their new son's name. Al, as he would be known for many years, slept through all the introductions to his huge family.

The Potter family were living in Grimmauld Place, but even before Al's birth, they had been looking for a new place to live. Someplace large, with a lot of grounds. It was Luna who alerted them to a rambling old cottage in Devon that was for sale. The location was perfect, the problem was in the house. Left to ruin by the previous owners, it was a major renovation job. In the end, Harry and Ginny chose to tear it down and build the house of their dreams.

Al and James loved the expansive grounds. Teaching his boys to fly was a dream come true and Ginny loved to see him with them. He truly was happiest when he was home with his Harry was crazy about his boys, Ginny longed to give him a daughter. He doted on his many nieces, especially Rose, his goddaughter from Ron and Hermione.

Their family was expanding. Fleur had welcomed a son, Louis William, and George and Angelina welcomed their daughter Roxeanne, to the dismay of their son Freddie, who wanted a brother. Meanwhile, Percy was delighted with his family of females, as baby Lucy completed their family. Hermione and Ron had just announced she was expecting again. Molly was in grandmother heaven.

Their friends were settled too. Tonks had remarried not long ago, after a long courtship on her suitors behalf. Teddy finally convinced her that she needed a husband and he wanted a dad. Harry, Ginny and the boys travelled to America for the ceremony.

Hannah and Neville married, and welcomed Frankie, then Alice. Luna married Rolf Scamander, a naturalist who was helping her write a book on the creatures they sought. She was now expecting twins.

Dean was a high profile artist in Paris, where his art sold well in the best galleries in town. Seamus had settled in Ireland, and was now the father of five sons.

The friends caught up from time to time. With their families, it was hard. So Harry proposed a get together every July thirty first, for his birthday had been proclaimed a public holiday. Harry begged to forgo the birthday celebrations after midday, and just focus on being with their friends. So for his birthday morning that first year, the boys (with Mummy's help) made Daddy breakfast in bed. He got to open the cards they'd made for him and he loved the pictures they'd drawn. When he asked Jamie to explain his picture, his eldest son pointed out the big red blob in the middle was Mummy with a baby in her belly.

Harry lifted his eyes from the picture to Ginny. She nodded, and regardless of spilling his loaded breakfast tray, he grabbed her and pulled her to bed with him and the boys. They giggled as Harry showed his enthusiasm, but soon got bored as the kissing went on and on and on.

They soon got bored of their new sister too. Lily Luna didn't do much, yet Daddy and Mummy thought she was brilliant. But they really liked it when Daddy left Mummy and Lily inside, and came out to fly or play ball with them. Uncle Shay had gifted them a football, and Uncle Dean taught Daddy and them last time he visited.

Harry's heart melted when he held his daughter. It had been Ginny who named their daughter, and he couldn't have come up with anything better. His heart was full of love for her and their boys. He knew he would do anything for them. His wife and children were his everything.

Life was good.

EPILOGUE 11 YEARS LATER

"Cutting it a bit fine, aren't you Ron?" teased Harry, as his brother-in-law rushed through the barrier pushing a loaded cart. Hermione followed with their two kids, Rose and Hugo."

"It's all right for you. You'll see yours off, then see them again at Hogwarts in a couple of hours," said Ron.

"Ah, but there we'll be Professor's Potter and Potter, not Mum and Dad. James is quite firm about that,"grinned Ginny.

"That's James. He's nearly fourteen, what do you expect? It'll be different with Lil," said Ron.

"Maybe. We'll see," shrugged Harry.

"Thanks for your help getting their luggage on, Ron," grimaced Hermione, joining them. "Are James, Al and Lily on board already?"

"Yeah, but they're saving seats for Hugo and Rose," said Ginny.

"Thanks. I must say, I envy you, returning to Hogwarts to teach," said Hermione.

"Mcgonagall's offered you a position every year for the last five years,"said Harry.

"I know. I have to admit, the prospect gets more and more appealing every year,"sighed Hermione. "With Hugo going to Hogwarts this year the house will be so quiet."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Ron. "I was looking forward to having you all to myself again for a bit."

"Oh come on, Ron. With Weasley Wizarding Wheezes doing so well, you could afford to hire someone to take your place. I'd even give up teaching the first years to fly if you wanted to take that class. Plus you could take over Quidditch matches. I'd love to just focus on my Charms class," said Ginny.

"Really?" asked Ron.

"Ron! Are you...is this something you'd seriously consider?" gasped Hermione.

"Well, yeah...I think I would," aitted Ron.

Three heads then turned to Hermione. "What about it, Hermione? Think you can tear yourself away from the Ministry?" teased Harry.

"I-I...oh my, I'd have to finish up several of my cases. It would take me at least a couple of months," stammered Hermione, caught completely unawares.

"So join us after Christmas," suggested Ginny.

"You make it sound so simple. Can youimagine, the four of us back at Hogwarts...as Professors. Teaching our children!" grinned Hermione.

"Don't forget Neville. He's the new head of Gryffindor House this year, you know," said Harry.

The whistle of the train made them look at the train. Their children were leaning out the window, waving as the train started pulled away. The adults waved back, until the train was out of sight.

"We'll speak to Minerva and have her send you an official offer. She's wanting to retire soon, you know. What do you say, Headmistress Granger-Weasley?"asked Ginny.

"Sounds bloody brilliant," grinned Ron, slinging an arm around her shoulders. He looked back to Harry and Ginny. "So, do you think Hogwarts is ready for us to make a comeback? All of us?"

"I think it's time," grinned Harry.

"Well Hermione, looks like you'll finally get your peaceful fun year with these two," said Ginny.

"Ha! You forget, she'd be teaching our son. James definitely takes after his namesakes,"said Harry.

"Don't scare her off, Harry," nudged Ginny.

The four of them walked away from the train station. Hermione and Ron farewelled Harry and Ginny as they needed to return to work.

"It all started here," said Harry, looking at the Kings Cross building. "First time I saw you, and met Ron."

"And here we are, years later and married with kids. I think my ten year old self would be doing a happy dance if she knew that," said Ginny with a laugh.

"You were so cute at ten. And eleven, and then seventeen, twenty, thirty-" teased Harry.

Ginny cut him off by kissing him. "You can stop now."

Harry kissed her back. Her kisses still made his body tingle. His Ginny, his love, his mate. His witch. "Let's go home. We've still got a couple of hours till we have to be at Hogwarts."

"A lot can happen in a couple of hours," Ginny said.

"I'm counting on it," winked Harry.

So home they went.


End file.
